Fiona and Alaya :: Book IV
by 000000robot
Summary: The story of Vastra, Jenny and their growing family through the twentieth century as they face new and old enemies, friends, and everything in between. A few characters are owned by BBC or History books. [[ A work in progress ]] Please Follow as I am updating the story as soon as I have time.
1. Chapter 01 :: Low Brorrowbridge

"Welcome to Low Brorrowbridge" April pulls up to the back of the large white house in the Fiat Zero.

"This is amazing!" Edward J Cohen exclaims as he stretches his legs. "We took the rail, how long by automobile?"

"About six hours."

"Follow us as we make a quick dinner as tomorrow we all shall be busy." Kay waves her family and friends into the house. "Go on up and pick your rooms. There are blankets, toiletries and just about anything you might need."

All start to go upstairs, "Mr. Cohen, may I suggest the last room on the right. You might enjoy having your own loo."

"Ah, very good."

April and Kay listen to the laughter as they dash to find the perfect room.

Olga smiles as she is anxiously being able sleep in a room without her mother's snoring, "Which room is the quietest?"

Kay laughs, "Your mother's snoring." She points upward, "There is a room with a beautiful reading nook. Third door on the left."

"Thank you." Olga continues to talk as she hustles up the stairs, "Hard work in the kitchen for a few nights of quiet sleep is a vacation for me."

Mirums returns immediately, "Thank you so much for the electric blanket." She looks back upstairs and whispers, "Do you suppose Molly and Jennifer will share?"

April yanks Mirum into the kitchen, "Come help us warm up this stew."

All sit down to a warm meal.

"How big is the property?" Asks Edward J Cohen.

"Just over 800."

"Quite isolated."

"It is just how we like it."

Molly coughs, "I heard the greatest love story of 'your' history on the train ride. I am beyond curious. I have been patiently waiting for Jennifer's heart, I don't think I could stand not knowing how you all look."

Mirum quickly responds, "I am not wearing any device."

"No?"

"I have the qualities of both my mother's but internally I am Silurian."

"Who here wears a device?"

Jennifer, April and Odea all raise their hands.

"I see," Molly wonders, "Kay and Ada do you prefer your wives to have the device on?"

"Goodness me, No!" Ada responds with enthusiasm. "I am not alone. The devices are on exclusively for you and your brother's benefit."

"My benefit?" Edward J Cohen reacts, "Oh please you accept my nature, why should I keep you hidden in your own home." He smiles at Kay and April, "This secluded world you live should not be hidden from me. I insist you turn those contraptions off immediately."

Molly stands up, "Please excuse us." She grabs Jennifer's hand and pulls her with great force to the Sitting Room and closes the door.

Jennifer is about to speak but Molly places her finger on her lips.

"Cool, your lips are cool."

Jennifer response non-verbally with a nod.

"I want to see you. I do." Molly fidgets, "I am scared I find myself ridiculously superficial."

Jennifer grabs Molly's hands, "Look at my hands. When you become brave look into my eyes."

Molly watches at the pale white fingers transform in pedals. She feels them touches the softness. She looks up to ask a question, "Your eyes have not change."

"There are many things have not changed. My heart beat for you and my feelings have not altered."

"Your hair has not changed," Molly giggles.

"You don't like my hair?"

Molly's eyes go wide, "Oh I do love your hair." She dares to stroke it and pulls her hands back.

"Visually I am similar to April. Odea is the opposite of Mirum, as she is full Silurian outward but fully human inside."

"Will I be able to tell April apart from you?"

"My eyes."

"I see."

Molly walks around Jennifer and pulls up her hair to notice the pattern of pedals on the top of her neck. "Do you have these pedals on your back."

"They are scales and yes. I have a beautiful pattern on my back and they go all the way down to my knees."

Molly faces Jennifer, "I knew you were special. Will you show me your back?"

Jennifer shakes her head no.

"Why not?"

Jennifer leans over and whispers, "You are asking something very intimate."

Molly blushes and smiles as she noticed Jennifer blushing too. "Your face, it is more authentic."

"The device doesn't truly allow for full facial expression." Jennifer go to the door, "Please you can ask questions to us all. I just need to know." Jennifer hesitates, "Have I lost you."

Molly smiles, "No. Have I reacted poorly?"

Jennifer pulls Molly close and kisses her neck. She dares to let her tongue wonder to Molly cleavage and back into her mouth to translate.

"What was that?"

Jennifer smiles, "You are asking something very intimate." And swings open the door and pulls Molly back into the Kitchen. "We have to get our fill tonight. We have a long few days ahead."

Molly plops down in her seat and notices a small version of Jennifer and a full green scaled Odea. "I think you both are beautiful. Your eyes have not changed."

Odea turned a darker green while April blushed.

"Oh my goodness, I have said something wrong? Too personal?" Molly coils into her chair.

Jennifer grabs her hand, "You said everything perfectly."

Edward J Cohen with excitement shares his new knowledge with his sister, "Odea is always hot and Mirum is always cold."

"What?"

"Seriously those scales fluctuate with their human anatomy. However since Odea is scales outside and human inside the human part of her always generates heat. The scales lock in the heat. While Mirum has the opposite problem as she is Silurian internally, cold-blooded, and is always cold."

"Truly"

Odea and Mirum shake their head yes.

"There are no questions too personal," April throws into the air. "We have been down this road a few times with curiosity."

Jennifer almost spits her soup and chokes it down. Molly grabs Jennifer's free hand, "I asked to see Jen's back but she said it was too intimate."

April coughed, "Asking is quite fine. Looking and dare I say touching is extremely intimate."

Molly smiles, "Yes, I see."

Edward J Cohen continues to teach his sister, "They have been wearing these things from the first day out in public."

"Why"

"Government orders." Kay quickly replies.

"Wait our government know about you and your family?"

Everyone except Edward shake their heads yes.

Kay says softly, "Grandma Vastra and Jenny have worked for the government for many years. They have been slowly building business, like this farm, so that we can be self sustained and live freely as much as possible."

Edward J Cohen interrupts, "Wait give me a minute. I need quiet, my mind is busy."

Everyone continues eating as they watch Mr. Cohen pull information. He looks down at his food, at Odea, back to Mirum. He stands, "Your mother, er mothers, they are Vastra Investigations? The Great Detectives?"

Everyone, except Molly, shakes their heads yes.

Olga is enjoying herself as is is more entertaining than watching her Mother attempt conversations with strangers.

Edwards J Cohen sits back in his seat and ponders out loud, "There was rumor that the Great Detective had a skin disease!"

Everyone, except Molly, shakes their heads yes.

He hops in his seat, "Molly, my dear sister, you have fallen in love with the family of greatness. This is wonderful, tell me does your mothers still do work for Scotland Yard?"

"I do work with Vastra Investigations," Odea adds to Mr. Cohen's excitement. "I work as Physician and forensic specialist."

"We all have worked on team projects for the government. We all have individual qualities that make doing the work efficient and profitable." Jennifer does her best to control the conversation. "Kay is amazing at mathematics, Ada at pattern, Mirum at research, Odea is amazing at solving puzzles in the morgue, April has such historical knowledge of cultures she could out duel any professor at Oxford and myself I am good at computing and calculations."

"Ah," Edward J Cohen smiles, "Now I see the intellectual connection. My sister Molly is quite good with the calculation and computing. She is bit of a brain."

Jennifer squeezes Molly hand, "I love that about her."

Molly sits back startled.

The whole table get quiet.

"What have I said wrong?" Jennifer looks to the table. Kay smiles and looks at Molly. "Molly what have I said wrong?"

Molly shakes her head, "No. Please do not tease me."

Jennifer thinks about what she said and looks at the trembling Molly, "Molly all those letters we wrote, all those things we share. I do love you."

Molly jumps up and kisses Jennifer, "I like your cool lips," and sits back down.

Edward J Cohen, "Now that is finally taken care of, Jennifer my sister has been patiently waiting for you to realize the potential of your relationship." He raises his glass and sips. He turns back to the rest at the table, "Now that those confessions are out of the way, I have a request ..."


	2. Chapter 02 :: The Harvest

April walks into the kitchen to inform Olga, "The beef will be delivered tomorrow afternoon."

"Da! Thank you." Olga looks at her list and make a change and returns to boiling jars.

"I am going to the fields, if you need anything just ring the bell."

"Da!" Olga smiles as she watches April head off the fields and turns on the radio to listen to the latest news bulletins, hoping for a change towards a more peaceful option.

Molly watches Jennifer from the back.

"I see you looking at me." Jennifer turns and teases.

"You don't have pedals past your knees."

"Scales."

"They are not like fish scales; they are soft like flower pedals."

"Okay! Enough." April stops harvesting the cauliflower, "I need the two of you to focus or I shall split you in different fields."

Jennifer smiles and salutes her sister, "Yes Farmer April!"

"No seriously," April comes to her sister's side. "We have a short time to get all this inside properly stored. I am sorry. Tonight, you may have a private dinner in the small study. Just please concentrate."

"You are right. I am sorry."

"I am sorry too," Molly smiles.

"Is there a problem?" Edward J Cohen catches up to the group, asks as he flips up the rim of his sunhat, "Is she a problem we can send her to the other field?"

"The lovebirds are distracted."

"Ah, well that is expected." He dusts off a one-piece jumper with very wide leg pants, fitted high waist and a slightly blousy top. "Molly is a hard worker, she knows this harvest is important."

"Thank you brother. Might I request that you wear that yellow thing tomorrow. It might keep you from getting sunburn on your arm."

He looks at his arms, "Thank you Molly. Being out here ... I have never felt so free and safe."

"I know what you mean. This is magical."

April smiles, "I do enjoy your company and high spirits, please get back to work."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The reset of the morning and afternoon everyone works diligently.

That night Molly and Jennifer took the gift of a secluded dinner for two. After they finished their meal they instantly fell asleep on the sofa.

At the end of the week everything was harvested with over 517 jars of canned goods including asparagus, cauliflower, spinach, broccoli, leeks and potato soup, carrots, cabbage, string beans, tomatoes, tomato sauce, and red meat.

In the root cellar is filled to the rim with pumpkin, peanuts, almonds, quinoa, potatoes, carrots, cabbage, mushrooms, Garlic and onions.

The group looks at their hard work.

"If I never see another bean plant again, it shall be too soon." Mirum laughs at they enjoy their last night together.

Kay smiles, "Come now, one week of hard work will pay off nicely when you eat through winter."

Olga smiles, "Remember it was your decision to make potato leek soup. If by Christmas you are sick of it, do not come moaning to this Russian."

April, "We are going to be making monthly deliveries to you and London."

"Will my brother and I get to share in the bounty?" Molly asks.

"Of course." Kay looks towards Edward.

"What?" Molly looks at her brother. "Please we do not have secrets."

He adjusts his shawl, "I have asked April and Kay If I may stay here, they accepted in exchange for work." He looks at his skirts and fluffs it out, "I will go to the local office and sign up. But until I am called, I want to stay in paradise a little while longer."

Molly jumps up and sits on the dark green pouf at Edward's feet, "Are you truly happy here?"

He leans over, "My dear Molly, I found peace."

She hugs him tight, "I am so glad."

He sits back, "Who knew a family of Silurians and their extended family would be my answer."

Molly goes back to her place next to Jennifer, "If Kay and April get sick of your dramatics, come home immediately."

April smiles, "Besides this home is not ours. We are the caretakers to the family investment. As far as delivery of your bounty, I am sure _Jen_ will make sure you will get your fair share."

"We leave here and we are back to our lives in London." Odea pulls Ada close, "We are at war and many things will change. This moment right here, I have decided to hold precious. Family and friends together with all our oddities and similarities, we worked harder than mules." She lifts her glass of wine, "The bounty!"

"The bounty!"

The next morning April and Kay drove all the hard workers to the railway station. With sober goodbyes, they watch Molly and Jennifer say goodbye from the Kendal railway station platform and an hour later it was Kay bursting into tears as she and her wife wave to their family members back to London.

"We will see them again." April pulls Kay close, "After this mess is over we shall be close quarters again."

"Not if we figure out this farming thing. Surely Vastra will see the need to have a farm."

"I was thinking the same thing. We need a plan."

The entire ten miles back they figured out a plan, but they can't do it alone.

"Edward!" Kay enters Low Brorrowbridge from the back, they hear movement in their room above. They go upstairs to their room, open the door and see Mr. Cohen going through their closet.

April coughs.

Edward turns and smiles, "I just want to see if any of these wonderful dresses fit."

Kay goes over and snatches her dress out of his hands, "Rule number one - we shall respect each other's privacy. I shall not enter your room and you shall not enter ours." She grabs his arm and pulls him out to the hallway, "Rule number two - do not ever put on our clothing."

"Are you offended?" Mr. Edward J Cohen attempts to make them feel guilty.

"No." Kay puts her hand on her hips. "First rule of sisterhood, find your own style."

Mr. Edward J Cohen shuts his mouth and stares at Kay.

April and Kay watch as the quietness of his mind races to come up with an idea.

"You are correct. I need my own style."

Kay smiles, "We will glad be of any assistance. After you get signed up at the office, we will find patterns that fit more of your style."

He smiles, tosses his scarf around his neck, "Acceptable terms."

After April puts all her clothing back into their armoire she joins them in the hall, "We have something to disgust, let me make some tea. We want your opinion Mr. Cohen."

Over the next few hours April and Kay share their grand plan as farmers.

"I believe it is smart and thought-out." Edward smiles, "However you first need to find out where you are going next? What if the climate is colder, dryer, wetter or even more humid? Farming is not the same all around the globe."

Kay pouts, "I didn't think of that."

April smiles, "Let us focus on making this farm a success. Edward is correct, we are missing one huge piece of the puzzle."

Kay smiles, "Yes the sun will rise tomorrow."

The next morning after a hearty breakfast April, Kay and Edward go into town. First they went to the post office and informed the local office of his location, then they went to the fabric store and then returned Low Brorrowbridge for chores.

Mirum runs upstairs and bursts into the room scaring Fiona and Jenny, "It has finally happened!"

Fiona takes a deep breath, "What has finally happened?"

Jennifer walks in the room with a grin.

Alaya and Fiona stand, "Molly?"

Jennifer nods yes.

Fiona goes to the landing, "Where is she? Bring her in."

Mirum responds before Jennifer can respond, "She had to work tomorrow, so we said our goodbyes at Kendal station."

Fiona turns around and considers Jennifer's eyes, "Do you love her?"

She smiles and with a blushed face nods, "I am so embarrassed at how stupid I have been." Jennifer looks around at her supportive family, "I am going to bed. I have a big day tomorrow." She walks up the stairs and is stopped by a warm hand. She turns around to see her mothers.

Alaya smiles, "When are you going to see Molly again?"

"Her job has a very rough schedule. She said she would write or telegram when she is free."

Fiona looked concern, "You told where you were working?"

"No, she will be contacting me here."

"Good. Do you want company to Milton Keynes?"

"No," As she rubs her calloused hands, "I would like some time alone to read. We all worked very hard."

"Alright. Sleep well."

Jennifer exits the Station, follows the path, turns right on Sherwood Drive, left on Jermima way and waits at the gate. A guard comes out and Jennifer shows her paper.

The gate open and a tall man comes to greet her, "Good morning Miss Jennifer welcome to B.P."

"Thank you sir."

They walk in silence until they come to a small building, he opens the door. There is a small desk and two chairs. "Please sit down."

He closes the door, dials to open a safe, pulls out a folder and sits at the desk. "Yes um, your talents in mathematics, puzzle solving and game theory are such assets to what we do here. Your name came to our attention when your theoretical solution computational problems to alter the Turing machine and allow for the Boolean satisfiability problem. You will find this work long but satisfying. You have a few things here that many, no none do not."

"What is that, Sir."

He closes the folder, "Frankly personal experience and special family traits."

Jennifer becomes uncomfortable in her seat, "Sorry Sir, family traits?"

"Miss Jennifer Flint-Saint Clair, I should not play with words." He closes the folder, "Your skills I mentioned are essential to the work we are doing here. Your family has a long history solving puzzles which even Scotland Yard fails to solve. Unlike your aunts and sisters, you possess skills we desperately need. Do not mistake Miss Flint-Saint Clair your intelligence is what brought you here."

Jennifer sits up taller, "Please clarify what you mean by family traits."

He smiles, "I know of your genetic pool. Something called Silurian."

Jennifer's eyes go wide, "Please rest my nerves at ease."

"Do you know what we do here?"

"You work with mathematics and theory to help with government policy and planning." Jennifer grasped her luggage handle tighter, "I was told it was a great place to work as a woman and mathematician. Please tell me I am safe."

He stands up, "Please, please I am so sorry. I thought this would be the privacy we needed before we started the tour. My apologies." He picks up the phone, "Tea please." He places the receiver down, "Please relax. We have great respect for your family and your skills. Did I come across to evil?"

Jennifer relaxes, "Not evil. You just seem to portray a person with a secret and alternative motive."

"Ah," He plays with a pencil, "That is because you are correct on both accounts."

A knock on the door interrupts the conversation.

He goes to the door to get the tea and brings the tray over to the small table in the corner. "Please allow me to be mother."

"Just plain tea."

"Typical Londoner"

She smiles, "Yes I have lived in London all my life."

"Yes. Yes. Yes." He sits down behind the desk and places his tea on the folder. "I am Commander Alastair Denniston, I oversee B.P."

Jennifer leaps up almost tipping her tea, "Are you the Alastair of the 1908 Scottish Olympic field hockey team?"

He smiles, "Yes I am."

Jennifer places her tea down and offers her hand, "Sir, my family is a great fan. My mother was born in ..." She looks at Commander Denniston who is tapping the folder, "I am sorry you must know about my family." She sits down, calms herself with a sip of tea. "I am sorry I have never met an award-winning Olympian before. Well to be honest I never had the pleasure of meeting an Olympian. Do you have the bronze medal?"

He laughs, "No my medal is in my home office. That was over 30 years ago, I am not mentioned even in history books."

"Well my family is quite proud of your achievements."

He sits back, "I was doing my best to calm you and here you have fed my ego. What can I say to you, to which you will not be offended as to why you are here?"

She sips her tea, "Honesty. I can tell if you are lying."

He moves the tea off the folder and opens it again, "I didn't know Silurians can detect liars!"

"They can't"

"But you just said ..."

"I said I could tell if you are lying. A touch of the face, a twitch of an eye, a curl of the lip. Actually, any human facial tick, except on a sociopathic, will denote lying."

"Where did you learn that?"

"My grandmothers."

He chuckled and offered a sigh of relief and closes the folder, "I am glad."

"Sir?"

"If you had sort of super powers to detect lying you would be asked to work for a different government department. I do not want to give you up, I truly believe you can make a difference."

"Good." Jennifer sips her tea, "Tell me why my family traits would be a help to you."

"No, I repeat your intelligence is what brought you here. Your family traits are a secondary thought."

"For example?"

He opens the folder, covering her view of his face and whispers under his breath.

"Yes I do have healthy hearing."

The folder didn't come down and Jennifer hears a muffled sound. She focuses her hearing, he is saying 'You like to bake?' repeatedly with his mind. She smiles to herself and allows him to believe that her telepathic abilities are simply a rumor.

He puts down the folder and makes a note.

"Would you do me the honor to show your true self?"

"Where did you say your medal was located?"

"My home office."

"I will allow you to see my true self the moment I can feel your medal in hand."

He offers his hand, "Deal"

They shake.

He reads over the folder, "It says here that you like cricket, bake and know how to build a radio."

"Well that is mostly my aunt, but I know how to follow schematics and built from a blueprint."

"Excellent." He closes the folder, "I also understand that a family trait is stamina?"

"Yes, however we have little toleration of the cold and need at least five hours sleep a night."

"Five hours?"

"That is a great asset to what we do here. We work in shift twenty-four hours a day. Nonstop."

"What exactly do you do here?"

He finishes his tea, "Ready for the tour? Remember, it was a courtesy to allow your family to know where you will be working. But as to what you do, that is not every to be disclosed. Well ..." He chuckles, "You will outlive everyone you will work with, so just wait until we are all dead. And not to the public."

Jennifer places her tea on the small table and stands up. "I understand. My family understand. As far as how long I live, I do bleed and can be killed. Where shall I put my things."

"Bring them with."

Commander Alastair Denniston places the folder into the safe, locks the safe, opens the door and leads Jennifer up to the large mansion.

"Beautiful home. Is that where I shall sleep?"

They enter the front doors, "No. This is where you will work. As far as residence, we have a small boarding house reserved nearby. You are not obligated to stay there, but it is somewhere to lay your hat until you find more suitable lodging." He points to a small closet, "You may leave your things in there."

Jennifer takes off her coat, hat and places her luggage inside and closes the door.

"Let's take a tour and please," He whispers for her ears only, "Let me know if there is anything your 'senses' notice."

She whispers back, "I will come to you first thing."

* * *

 _ **SEPTEMBER 1939  
**_ _ **THE PARK HOTEL  
**_ _ **MILTON KEYNES**_

 _ **Dearest Mothers,**_

 _ **I am writing as soon as I am settled. As per agreement, which you know, the details of my responsibilities are kept confidential. I can disclose this with confidence, Grandma Vastra would eat her right arm for this opportunity.**_

 _ **Something wonderful happened.**_

 _ **I was getting a tour of B.P., that is what people who work here call it, and guess who works here? Molly Cohen. I hope to have a meal or two, I must be discreet. I am sure you understand.**_

 _ **Now we know why she was being so secretive.**_

 _ **You should have seen her eyes almost pop out of her head at the sight of me. I was calm and collected. She was marvelous and did not hint to our knowledge of each other.**_

 _ **I will work a six-day week. It is divided up into three shifts: 1600 to 0000, 0000 to 0800 (the most disliked shift), and 0800 to 1600. I have volunteered for the 0000 to 0800 shift. I have become accustomed to being a night owl. It must be a family trait. At the end of the third week, I am off at 0800 and came back at 1600m thus putting in sixteen hours on that last day. Which gives me little time to socialize or tend to personal things. My single day off will be dedicated to preparing for the week ahead, including laundry and those little things we do to take care of oneself.**_

 _ **Please do not let my hectic schedule keep you from visiting, I would cherish any time with my mothers.**_

 _ **I will have one week's leave four times a year, I will give notice as soon as I know.**_

 _ **I have been assigned a small box room at The Park Hotel and allowed to find my own housing. I do not have the time off to go searching, for my schedule will just not allow it. Therefore, I must suffer the loud drunks and the smell of rotten rum waffling up to my room.**_

 _ **I have kept a glass of lemonade by my bedside. It is not enough I have to cover my mouth with a scarf and do my best to drown out the noise with cotton. It is not enough. I think I shall go mad if I do not figure this out. Any suggestions would be helpful.**_

 _ **I look forward to my responsibilities tonight, I wish I could write detail.**_

 _ **I will write again, soon.**_

 _ **Your Daughter**_

 _ **Jen**_

 _ **P.S. I get a half-hour meal break during my shift. Tell Catherine I miss her food and I miss our little kitchen.**_

* * *

Alaya and Fiona quickly go to Vastra and Jenny.

They hand the letter to the curious Jenny, "We must do something."

Vastra picks up the phone, "Mr. Clements your services are needed."


	3. Chapter 03 :: Chantry House

Jennifer gently opens The Park Hotel front door at 825, she didn't reach to quiet the bell in time.

"Ping Ping"

She closes the door, this time holding the bell quiet, stands and waits. The last time she let the bell ring, poor Mr. Mooting, the owner of the hotel, thought she was a robber. It ended with Mr. Mooting on his back for a few days.

He enters the pub with a hunting rifle in hand.

"Mr. Mooting it is Miss Jennifer Flint-Saint Clair. I have just returned from my shift."

He points the gun to the ground, "I don't know what you folks doing up there, but I am sick of losing sleep over you coming and going."

"If it could be helped Mr. Mooting, I would."

"Yes, yes. You are a good girl." He sniffles, "You are all are good girls. There is a Mr. and Mrs. Clements waiting for you in Room 8. They say they are family."

Her eyes light up, "Yes they are family members. Thank you, I am sorry again."

She slowly goes up the stairs avoiding the predictable creeks and lightly knocks on Room 8. It slowly opens and a wide eyes familiar face appears.

"Come in," calls Grant from his small table. "Let me finish this."

Julia comes to Grant's side, "I like that. Have you included furniture?"

Grant smiles, "I forgot. Let Miss Jennifer pick for herself."

Jennifer sits at the edge of the bed, "What shall I pick for myself."

Grant looks at his watch, "Is there a place to get breakfast?"

"Yes, there is Mrs. Fielding's house. For a small price, she feeds us lost souls."

Grant, Julia and Jennifer sit down to breakfast. They look at Jennifer's choice of stew, "This is your breakfast time, while it is my supper."

"You may if you wish," Grant looks to his anxious Julia.

"Thank you," She turns to Jennifer, "You know Kay and April have the farm to manage?"

"Of course." Jennifer looks confused.

"Well since you are going to be here for the duration, your family leaders thought it would be a good investment to have a bookstore here in Milton Keynes."

Grant patiently waits for her response. He knows how business deals go and sometimes it is not a two-way commitment. He is about to give Miss Jennifer a way out of this commitment but he sees her smile.

"I think we can take it one step further."

"Oh?" Grant and Julia quickly take out their notebooks and pen.

"When I was at school in New York, there were cafes that were open all hours. Some were bookstores, others simply coffee or tea. But if we have a combination laundry services, coffee with light fare and a bookshop it will be an excellent place to escape for my coworkers and peers."

Jennifer sits back and watch the two have a business conversation. It is just a few words passing back and forth, papers back and forth. Finally, they both sit back as if they just had a scoop of hot pie on a cold night. They are satisfied.

"The place we are thinking to buy would be able to handle all this and there is a three-bedroom living quarter on the first floor."

Jennifer has filled her stomach and her body is full of adrenaline. ' _To never smell rotten rum again_.'

They walk two miles to high street, catching up on married life and Molly

"I have suggested to invest closer to High Street. I found this." Grant points to a large white building. "Built in 1400, it is called Chantry House."

"It is unlocked and empty," Grant goes to the front door and opens it to a grand space. He and Julia get busy drawing sketches, taking measurements and Jennifer escapes to the first floor.

She looks at the brightness and quickly decides which room is hers, ' _I wonder if she would dare_ '. She smiles, goes to the kitchen and says out loud to herself, "I can finally make meals."

Grant and Julia smile.

"Don't worry both of us share the habit of talking to ourselves, even when we are in the same room together."

Grant and Julia do as they did on the ground floor, take measurements, make notes and hears unusual sounds of, what Jennifer hopes, is approval.

"Come lets us go back down to the ground floor."

He smiles, "This will do quite nicely. If we put a wall here that can be the small cafe kitchen." He smiles at Jennifer, "Back home it is not unusual to waste a day with a pot of tea and conversation. This room," He opens the door, goes through and opens the back door, "This would be sufficient for laundry services, especially if we procure the washer and dryers for streamline income. Shelves all around for the books. I think twelve tables with four chairs a piece. A few cub seatings for book patrons and here will be the cashier counter with confections and small store of luxury items. Also outside we will have four small bistro seating between two and four."

"What luxury items?" Jennifer feels overwhelmed.

"Leather bookmarks, pens, paper, chocolate bars, tobacco products, packaged biscuits, Curly Wurly and things of the sorts. Think about what you would need if you continued boarding."

"I see what you mean." Jennifer looks around, "How am I to manage a business and my odd hours."

"We will hire staff through our new hiring agency. He hands her a card." We will first start with a general bookshop manager, a night shift manager and then light staff and proper trades individuals for laundry services." Grants watches at Jennifer's face returns to a normal color.

Julia adds, "April and Kay were given tools, machinery and have hired hands for the cattle, sheep and planting. You just have to look over the books, keep the employees happy and report to us each month."

Jennifer sits down on the stairs, "Good. I was beginning to think this is too much."

Grants sits next to her, "We will be with you setting it up, however you must make up your mind now to have a balanced and organized life."

"Will you help me if I ever ask?"

"Of course." He makes a final note and stands up as the local Magistrate walks in to Chantry House, "What do you think?"

"We actually are discussing it now."

He looks to Jennifer who stands up, smiles and shakes Grants hand.

The Magistrate puffs out his chest as he knows a successful sale when he sees it, "When would you like to take it over"

Grants smiles, "How soon can I have a business license?"

"What do you want to put in this place?"

"Bookshop, cafe and laundry services."

"Well now," He replies slowly. "That is three licenses. Retail, Food and Services."

"We also would like to service the shift workers. Which means we shall be open twenty-four hours a day."

"Well now," The magistrates does his best on how to profit on such a novel idea, "That would be special license employees and police."

"When can I have the licenses?"

"I can have them in a week," The magistrates quickly lies for profit.

Grant knows the game, "Is there any way we can have the license today? We want to move into the residence space immediately."

"Well now," the Magistrate smiles as this is a profitable day. "That first floor needs a residential license."

Grant becomes annoyed with the local official and adjusts his stance sending a clear message. "Today?"

"Well now," He slowly responds as to ponder profit, "There will be a processing fee and a fee to speed up the process."

"Fine." Grants walks to the door, "Let us head to your office and finish business." He holds the door open for the magistrate and before he closes the door he winks at his wife Julia.

Jennifer and Julia walk back to the Hotel and gather all their belongings. They pass a carpenter's shop and quickly buy three double beds and pay for delivery this afternoon. They pass a sundry store for sheets, pillows, quilts and other kitchen items. The stop at a small store for grocery delivery."

As Jennifer eyes a cooking nice bowl, "You don't need that."

Julia smiles, "Your mother Jenny packed plenty new things for you."

Jennifer wonders, "What about the cafe? It is in the budget get a modern vertical espresso machine?"

"Is there a list of things you would like in the cafe kitchen?"

Jennifer looks at her watch, "It is nearing noon, shall we get tea? I don't suppose we shall have our beds delivered by five tonight?"

As they enter a small tea shop with a view of the Chantry House. As their tea service for three is delivered Julia excuses herself.

Jennifer watches Julia leave she sees from around the corner the top of his Dastaar behind the fence. As she watches the Dastaar bop up and down, ' _Is he skipping_ '? She watches the Dastaar stop and drop below the fence top, ' _Julia must have caught up'_. She watches Dastaar finally displays t grant holding hands with Julia as they walk around the fence toward the tea shop. ' _All this happiness and we are at war. Life is complicated_.'

They had a lovely tea and Grant tells how the process took just a few minutes. "He is not an honest man. The permits not only were numerous, but they were higher priced than in London. The farm permit I received for Low Brorrowbridge was less by seventy-five percent."

Julie almost dropped her tea and almost gathers attention with a gasp.

The mistress of the tea shop came over, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, none. I am sorry we were just discussing local politics."

"Interesting, what have you heard?"

Jennifer smiles, "We were discussing your local magistrate. How sad."

The mistress leaned over, "I supposed he put his mind into his job. When Sally ran off with ' _you know who_ ' I am surprised it could have been worse."

Jennifer plays along, "Worse than Sally leaving with ' _you know who_ '? I would be heartbroken."

The mistress stands and looks out the window, "Do you suppose he is ... you know ... heartbroken?"

"He has put all his energies into his career and making sure he has pocket money."

The mistress stares more intently, "Do you really think so?"

"Oh yes, would you if you have given up on love?"

The mistress comes out of her daydream, "When I lost my John, I put everything into this place. I understand where is at right now."

Julia taps Jennifer's knee and smiles in the direction of the street.

"Well look, speak of the magistrate, why don't you give him tea. We will pay for his service."

Without hesitation, the mistress ran out in the street giggling.

The three watched as the mistress pulls him into her shop and pays him all sort of attention. She puts him near the back, closer to the counter to allow dealings with business and giving the Magistrate her attention.

"That poor woman." Grant looks at the magistrate's uncomfortable situation.

Jennifer smiles, "One of the greatest curses is to have someone in your life exactly like you." She then takes a hearty bite of her sandwich.

"That poor man." Grant looks at the over doting woman and smiles back at this companions. Grant lets a hearty laugh that sucks in Julia instantly and the infection affects Jennifer and soon all the other patrons. He calms down, "I am so sorry. We are at war, but I needed that laugh."

The whole tea shop became a relaxed environment including the mistress and magistrate.

They go back to Chantry House.

Jennifer finds a corner and writes a list of all the supplies she will need for the cafe and suggestions for luxury items. She finds herself falling asleep and is woken by the furniture delivery.

As soon as her bedroom is set up she hands Julia an envelope and a small hand-written map. "Please take this directly to Molly. She should be home shortly. I must sleep or I shall not be any good at my position."

Jennifer closes her bedroom door, draws the curtains closed and gets into bed.

Miss Krane patiently waits in the parlor and looks outside and sees Miss Cohen walking. She exits outside, "Miss Molly Cohen. I am a friend and employee of Jennifer's family." She hands Molly her card, "Jennifer has sent me to give this to you."

Molly sits down the first free step and opens it. She reads it quickly.

She smiles and hugs the stranger.

"I desperately want privacy and a friendly home." she looks to the woman, "What is your name?"

"Julia."

"Julia, when can I move in?"

"Now if you like"

Within an hour Molly is unpacking in her new room, looking out a grand window, writing desk, reading chair. She starts to cry.

Julia runs into the room, "Molly why are you crying?"

"I am overwhelmed, exhausted and happy at the same time." Molly looks at the room, "This room is exactly what I need."

Julia smiles, "You and Miss Jennifer are exhausted. She went to bed more than an hour ago and insisted you be here."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means." Molly stands, "I need to finish putting away my things."

Julia exits and closes Molly's bedroom door.

Molly lays back on her new bedding and smiles. Her face flushes as she just realized the woman she loves is sleeping nearby. It took great concentration to finish putting away her books and belongings.

After everything is put away she falls asleep peacefully since being at Low Borrowbridge.

Molly woke up to darkness outside. She looks down high street as stores have been closed for hours. She looks at her watch, it is after ten at night. She hears a tea pot whistle. He opens her bedroom door to see Jennifer, not wearing her device, in a house robe making tea.

Jennifer licks the air and smiles, "Molly I was just going to make some coffee and myself breakfast. Join me?"

Molly comes into the kitchen area, "How did you know it was me and not a stranger."

Jennifer smiles, "You are asking something very intimate."

Molly blushes she stands close to Jennifer as she makes herself a cup of tea and sandwich.

Together they sit at the small dining table.

Molly gets sad, "I am sorry. I shall return to bed as soon as I am done eating." She smiles, "We shall be stealing moments like this." Molly sits across with the warm tea, "This is beautiful, thank you for allowing me to share this home with you."

"Kay and April manage the family farm, there is the family tailor business, Vastra Flint Research and Investigations and we are expanding in to many things." Jennifer looks around, "This is our home." She points downstairs, "There is going to be a bookstore, cafe and laundry service business downstairs."

"How delightful."

"It will be exciting income for my family, there is a need for a quiet place where our co-workers may escape. It is solid income."

"I see."

Jennifer puts down her fork, "I am trying to express myself, but like you I am tired. I am being quite sloppy with my words." She grabs Molly's hand from across the table, "Kay and April have the farm while Kay teaches and April does research for the family business. Ada and Odea have their place in the family business and their own professional lives, Mirum is the teacher for the youngest for my family, writing and doing radio work for England. Everyone has multiple roles; my role will be to manage the business and my professional career at B.P."

"I see there will be little free time."

"Miss Molly Cohen I did not request that you come live here with me to simply be art, something to devour with my eyes." Jennifer exhausted herself and takes a deep breath, "What I am asking if you and I can be business partners? Like Kay and April on their farm." She pounds the table with her finger, "This could be our bounty."

Molly smiles, "Finish your breakfast, you leave for work in ..." she double checks her watch, "twenty minutes."

Jennifer laughs and does as she is told.

They clear the dishes and Jennifer goes and gets ready.

Molly makes a sandwich, apple and puts hot coffee in a vacuum bottle. Jennifer comes out wearing a sweater, long trousers and scarf.

Molly begins to chuckle, "What are you wearing."

Jennifer smiles, "It is cold there at night. I need to keep warm. Remember I can't produce my own body heat."

Molly gets serious, "No, what I mean I have never seen you dressed like that."

"You never have because this is what I wear under," Jennifer turns on the device. Jennifer's bulky warm clothing has disappeared and now replaced with a wool skirt, white blouse with a wool button down jacket. "What you see is an illusion."

"I am sorry you have to turn that damn thing on."

Jennifer turns it off so that Molly can see her blushing, "My mother and family feel the same way." She looks at her watch, "I am sorry, I have to leave."

Molly shakes her head in understanding, "Good night"

Jennifer guides Molly to her bedroom door. She kisses her on the cheek, "This is our bounty. Now get some sleep. We need to talk over your breakfast, my dinner. We need a third roommate."

Molly flops into her bed, covers herself up and falls right back to sleep.

Jennifer smiles all the way to work contemplating her three roles in life; Running a business, having a career and being in a relationship.


	4. Chapter 04 :: First Delivery

"Do you mind if we stop off at St. Anne's in Oxford?"

"Of course," Kay gives a devilish smile.

"I have been in contact with friends," He hands Kay a letter. "I have been told that my education and services might be beneficial to our stance in the war." He looks out the window, "I am good at shooting grouse, not people. The university has set up a special office for recruitment."

Kay grabs April's hand, "I can't imagine you harming another human, no matter how angry you get."

"Make no mistake, my girls, I will defend Low Borrowbridge and its residence with cunning ability and only a rifle as a last resort."

"We agree. A bullet is so final. Mother Fiona has some horrid stories from service in the Great War. I would not want anything to happen to you." Kay spins around in the front seat, "No matter what happens to you, your home is always. Always at Low Borrowbridge."

Their first stop is Cove Harbour, Berwickshire.

Edward carries two large box of canning jars while Kay and April each have hold of a handle for a large crate of fruits and vegetables.

Coming out of the tunnel they are greeted by four young girls!

The blue cottage front door opens up with Mirum and Miss Charlene Dithers waving.

The girls all grab something from the crate to help carry. Edwards gets snarky and tease the girls, "It is quite fine. These two boxes are not heavy at all."

Lytha comes running back and tosses the pumpkin in the crate and waits for Mr. Cohen stop and allow her to take two jars. "Hello Sir, are you Edward?"

"Yes I am," She smiles doing her best not to drop the jars. "I like your hat and dress. However ..."

"However? I think I look rather splendid. I call this _mascunine chic_."

"You shoes are too nice for the beach."

He looks down at the stylish black shoe with wide heel, "You are correct." He takes the shoes off and places them in the box and continues to the cabin barefoot.

Miss Charlene Dithers meets him halfway and takes the top box. "Mr. Edward thank you so much and welcomes to Cove Harbour."

He grabs the shoes and places them in his remaining box.

Charlene looks at the shoes, "Lovely. Valencia?"

"You have a wonderful sense of style."

Lytha stands behind Edward, "It is called _mascunine chic_."

Charlene smiles, "Women are dressing more masculine why not the opposite. Bravo Mr. Cohen, Bravo."

Lytha Follows Charlene and Mr. Cohen into the kitchen.

"Where would you like them stored?" Mr. Cohen doesn't quite know where to place his boxes.

Mirum walks in, "Please Edward just place them there nearby the back door. It is part of their curriculum to learn about proper storage of food. We shall do it tomorrow during our school hours.

He places the boxes on the floor and Lytha stands by to hand off her two jars. "Thank you. You are?"

"Lytha."

"Well thank you Lytha. I hope to call on her services in the future."

She nods and returns to Miss Dithers side.

"Did I say something wrong?" Looking to Mirum and Charlene.

"No, she follows Miss Dither and follows her everywhere like a lost puppy."

I see, I don't blame her you and your home is quite charming.

She bows, "Thank you Mr. Cohen. Please are you all able to stay for tea?"

Kay pops her head in the kitchen, "I was hoping we could stay through tomorrow morning. We wanted to spend some time with everyone."

Charlene looks around the small home, "There is only the floor to sleep."

Kay, April and Edward all quickly reply in unison, "Perfect."

"Allow me to do the cooking?" Kay says.

Charlene smiles. "The food always tastes better when someone else does the cooking."

Gaea, Victoria, and Alicia take advantage of showing the cove to someone new. "We can take you for a ramble."

"I would like that."

All three girls looks down at his bare feet.

"Yes, you are right. I don't have proper shoes."

Gaea goes over to Mirum, "Excuse me, do you think we have a pair of socks and hiking boots for Mr. Cohen?"

"I do believe we do. Wait one moment." Mirun leaves opens a large wooden bin to the side of the cottage. She returns with a two pairs of appropriate shoes and a set of thick wool socks. "I am not sure that the socks will fit."

Edward sits down and unsuccessfully puts on the first pair of shoes.

Gaea, Victoria and Alicia all watch intently as he tries on the second pair.

"If they don't fit can we cut off his toe?" Alicia teases.

"Just like Cinderella's ugly step-sisters." Victoria laughs in agreement.

"He is better looking that I supposed than Anastasia. He also has better dress sense than Drizella." Gaea chimes in with her tease.

"They both have shoe issues." Alicia adds.

They watch as the second pair fit and applaud generously as his walks around showing off the successful fit. "You girl are easily amused."

"You are easy to tease Mr. Cohen." Smiles Victoria.

"Who is our fearless leader?"

Gaea steps up in front of him, "I am the leader, whien Lytha isn't around."

He looks to Lytha, who is dedicated to Miss Dithers side, "Lytha you are not coming?"

She shakes her head no.

Gaea tugs at Mr. Cohen's dress hem, motions for him to come to her level and whispers, "Lytha only comes for a ramble if Miss Dithers accompanies."

He whisper back, "I see. We shall have a grand time. Maybe we shall find a souvenir for Lytha on our little excursion."

She nods, hands him a tall walking stick, she grabs one her size and leads the small group on a ramble around the cove.

"Were we that precocious when we were younger?" April smiles as she peeks through the curtain as they almost march in a single line.

Mirum flops on the chair, "If we were poor Mr. Potato."

April laughs hard, "He so hated the moon."

"Mr. Potato?" Charlene sits in her high back chair while Lytha seat at closest available cushion on the sofa.

"He was our nurse. He was not from here, unusually skilled as a nurse."

"What do you mean from here?"

"Earth," Mirum replies with a shrug of her shoulders and bites a fresh apple. She sits up, "Oh my goddess, this is delicious!"

"We are lucky we have four healthy apple trees on the farm. We are looking to get pears and a couple apple trees specifically for baking pies." April points to the apple in Mirum's hand, "That version is too sweet for pie."

"I bet it would make delicious apple butter or apple butter."

Kay pops into the parlor and looks at April, "Why didn't we think of that? We need proper recipes."

Charlene goes over to her shelf and pulls out three and hands them to April, "You might have luck in here." She goes over to the secretary and pulls out a paper tablet with a sharpened pencil. She hands them both to April. "I am curious and will have an apple myself." Shes goes over to the boxes of fruit and find a perfectly firm apple. She turns around and bumps into Lytha who falls flat on her buttocks, "I am sorry Lytha. Are you without pain?"

Lytha smiles at Miss Dithers concern.

Charlene sighs and returns to her high back seat.

Lytha returns to the nearest position on the sofa.

"How long has this been going on?" April points to Lytha and back to Charlene.

"Since the moment they moved into the cottage."

"Lytha come here." April pats the open seat next to her on the chaise. Lytha sits down, "If Charlene wanted a pet to follow her everywhere she would have gotten a kitten or a puppy."

Lytha thinks about what April is saying, "I am not following her. I am just being there just in case she needs help."

"I know how much you love to help the family. Will you trust Miss Dithers to ask for help if she needs it?"

Lytha gets quiet.

Charlene smiles from her comfortable chair, "I promise if I need any assistance for anything I will ask for help."

Lytha nods her head in understanding.

"Would you like to lead your team on their ramble and keep Mr. Cohen from falling into the sea?"

Lytha nods yes.

Mirum shifts and looks out the window, "They have not gone far. They are poking something in the water near the docks."

Lytha puts on her boots, grabs her walking stick and exits the cabin.

Mirum watches as Lytha meets up with group. Gaea pats Lytha's back before they continue over the dunes. "She is fine, for now. I fear that it will be a hard long journey for our poor Lytha."

"Surely this is just a new environment and she has attached to me to replace her mothers." It will pass as soon as she is home."

April shakes her head no, "It is just like Jennifer. For years, many years, she had a crush on my Kay."

"Surely you must be joking. Lytha is not even old enough to have a crush."

"I was younger when my heart skipped a beat for my Kay." April smiles, "We had our own private book club. We read a book a month together. She will learn to control her emotions but fight feelings until she can naturally let go."

"Is there anything I should do?"

"Just remind her how you value her friendship. It sounds rather dull of a solution."

April laughs, "A four year-old falling for me, a two-hundred-eighty year-old."

"What can I say about my sister, she likes older woman." Mirum laughs, "Besides you are two-hundred and eighty-one."

Charlene throws a small pillow knocking Mirum's book out of her hands.

April sips her warm tea, "Honestly please tell me how everything going here?"

"We have a daily routine. We allow the girls to be free spirits on weekends. The rest of the time we spend most of our energies keeping their minds busy with school, assignments, books and such things." Mirum smiles, "They go to bed early to allow us adults time to pursue our own interests."

"Before your family came into my life I was alone," Charlene clears her throat. "Alone for a very long time. My life has been turned upside down. At first it was always too loud, now I worry when there is silence." She looks up at her new friends, "There is more laughter and love than I have ever experienced. It is a gift. I have lived through so many wars, cultural changes, seen the worst of humanity and the best. But I have always watched from the sidelines. I am experiencing so much through their youth and innocent eyes. I wish my memory was terrible, but I remember every detail of my life, the slow progression to adulthood in body but my mind is old. I knew the world was changing. It was not enough to survive. It wasn't until 1880 ... "

* * *

 **1880**  
 **Jesus College, University of Oxford**  
 **The Ship Street House**  
 **Third Floor**

 **A knock on the door.**

 **Master Charles T Vaughan gets up from grading papers and opens his door, "Good evening?"**

 **Three men, in heavy coats covering solid black suits, "Master Vaughan, Charles T Vaughan?"**

 **"I am Charles T Vaughan."**

 **The leader of the trio holds out his hand to shake.**

 **Charles shakes with a gloved hand.**

 **Taken to Queen Victoria in a private room with the three gentlemen.**

 **Charles bows.**

 **"You are in complete privacy here and nothing you say shall leave the room."**

 **"May I sit?"**

 **"You are not in any trouble, we are a curious group. Cautious but curious. Tell me, of what you know or have been told, about your birth."**

 **Charles looks to see that he will not make an exit without being taken over, and if he somehow exits the room how will he exit the building. ' _Is this the day I die?_ '**

 **Queen Victoria is handed a folder, she opens and smiles. "I know you don't understand. You are a good citizen and have not been any trouble."**

 **Charles places his gloved hands on the table to show that he has no weapon or intent to run. "I am scared."**

 **Victoria looks at the open folder, "I see you have been at Jesus College, University of Oxford since ..." She looks to Henry Ponsonby, "Is that correct?"**

 **He replies without looking at what she is pointing, "Yes my Queen."**

 **Victoria looks back at the date, "How old are you Charles Thomas Vaughan?"**

 **Charles gives a confused look, "I am sorry I do not know how to respond."**

 **"What am I not asking?" She points to Charles, "He is cautious with his words. I can accept that, I full well know what happens if one misspeaks."**

 **Henry Ponsonby whispers in her ear.**

 **"Ah you are correct." Queen Victoria resets herself in the seat, "How old are you Paphos Rebecca Vaughan?"**

 **"I have not heard that name over seventy years now."**

 **"We do know who you are. Tell me, what do you know of your birth?"**

 **Paphos takes off her gloves, lays them softly on the table and recounts the story her father told her many years ago.**

 **The private chambers listens intently and all turns to Queen Victoria once the story is completed.**

 **"You are not like your Father, he is selfish and meddles where he shouldn't. What do you know of Arcanis Servitorus?"**

 **"That is my father's personal army. I assure you that I have not seen my father in these past seventy years. I care not to participate in his bidding. I seek knowledge and understand. I teach those who want to learn. I don't hide from life. What I do is to survive. If I did not offer society the illusion of a young man, I would not be able to have financial stability. I have read every book available to me and I confess I know nothing of its secrets. I do not dabble in the occult or dare have Séances. I don't want to tempt fate nor shall I tempt death. Kill me if you wish, I have survived three lives. I am done hiding."**

 **"My goodness you do let your femininity blaze when caught." Queen Victoria giggles, "We are not going to kill you. We want you to work for the Crown."**

 **"I am done hiding behind male clothing."**

 **"You can be whomever you want to be."**

 **"If I return to my birthright my father will find me."**

 **"You can have any name you like."**

 **Without hesitation, "Charlene Rebecca Dithers"**

 **"I like it."**

 **"How can I be of service to the Crown?"**

 **"Do you believe that we are alone in the universe?"**

 **"I am a product of that belief."**

 **"Do you believe that those unknown things are a threat?"**

 **Charlene sits up straighter, "May I speak freely?"**

 **"My dear, I thought we have been."**

 **"I have have given it plenty of thought. I have concluded that this longevity, this curse, would be a blessing for someone who seeks power, control, and corruption. I fear my father and the world would fear him if he took your crown. I have kept a solitude life because I seek learning and knowledge and do not find any appeal in being responsible for anyone else but myself and my students."**

 **"Would you have this same passions if you were part of a team seeking knowledge and protecting the world citizens from those 'unknowns'?"**

 **"I would."**

 **Henry Ponsonby handa Charlene a folder.**

 **"Please read this now. We shall remain here until you have completed or seek clarification."**

 **One of the men leave the room and return with a small plate of sandwiches and tea service.**

 **Queen Victoria, Henry Ponsonby and the two other men are quiet as possible. They allow Miss Charlene R. Dithers reads it through within an hour. She hands the folder back to Henry Ponsonby.**

 **"Do you have any questions?"**

 **"I would like to join at at the end of the term, unless there is a situation that has risen that needs attention immediately."**

 **"We have gathered your things from Ship Street House into your new residence, not far from your place of work."**

 **A fourth gentleman enters the room and hands over a small box to Henry Ponsonby. He opens it, "This is your passport, bank account with funds to get your reestablished in your proper gender, keys to your residence and this ..." He leans over and plucks a hair from Charlene's head. He places the hair into a small eye hole on top of a locked bound book. The eye hole reels in the hair as if it caught a fish, sputters, glows and rests. "This is your notebook and it can't be opened by anyone else but you. It has been coded with your DNA. Do you understand?"**

 **"Yes I do understand."**

 **"Told you she was a smart one."**

 **"If you lose this there is no way to retrieve it. Also, we know that if someone attempts to open it or reset the DNA all the pages will go blank. So please keep it with you at all times."**

 **Charlene takes the bound notebook in her hand and the lock unlatches. She quickly closes it, take the passport and the bank ledger. Out of courtesy she will see the balance in private.**

 **"This," Henry Ponsonby pulls out a small pistol, "Is your weapon."**

 **Charlene interrupts, "No, I shall carry no gun."**

 **"How will you protect yourself? You are barely fit as a young man, as a woman you are quite feeble." Henry points to her small frame.**

 **"Does your folder of Paphos Rebecca Vaughan have notes of my abilities?"**

 **Queen Victoria looks again at the few pages, "I see no combat abilities, no self defense nor do I see anything other than your mind being an asset to our program."**

 **Charlene stands up, takes off the jacket and stands in an open area. "Please attack at your own will."**

 **Henry Ponsonby smiles and points to his first companion.**

 **The first companion stands up, takes off his jackets and adjusts his sleeves. He goes over to Charlene and steadys to take a punch.**

 **"Would you like first move or shall I?"**

 **Queen Victoria is excited and hopeful, she nods at Henry Ponsonby who in turns nods to the first companion who attempts to punch Charlene in the shoulder.**

 **She quickly adjusts and counters with a kick, punch and swings around with an upward push with her right wrist into his bottom jaw.**

 **He falls to the ground without movement.**

 **"He is just knocked out, in a few minutes he will be right at rain."**

 **Henry Ponsonby takes the folder from Queen Victoria, grabs a pen from his inner pocket and begins to write something new. "Is that your only trick in the book?"**

 **"No I have studied many different styles of self defense including those from Asia and Middle east."**

 **"How? Trained by whom?"**

 **Charlene sits back down at her seat and takes a sip of tea. "Thomas Vaughan and the Arcanis Servitorus."**

 **Queen Victoria quickly asks, "Would you like to teach others your techniques of self defense?"**

 **"I would be honored. In my experience self defense is essential to those seeking knowledge."**

 **"How so?" Asks the annoyed Henry Ponsonby.**

 **"How can a dead individual respond to a question?"**

 **Henry Ponsonby quickly looks to his Queen to complain.**

 **Queen Victoria simply holds her hand to her mouth, "I like this woman. Deregister this weapon."**

 **They all patiently wait for Miss Charlene R. Dithers finishes her sandwich and tea. Which by this time the knocked out companion is standing embarrassed.**

 **Henry Ponsonby stands, "Are you ready for your new life Miss Charlene Dithers?"**

 **Charlene gathers her things and stands ready.**

 **Queen Victoria stands and smiles, "Remember that you do not work only for me, or for this country, but for the 500 million subjects of the British Empire. A quarter of the world owes their welfare to you. They owe you their lives - but you do not owe them anything. The greatest gift you can give them is your silence. These people sleep easy, knowing that their sovereign protects them - but neither knowing how, nor caring what they are protected from. It is not for them to know the nature of the evils that you fight. Our empire has brought civilisation, education, and technology to people around the globe. They have adapted magnificently to new inventions and new challenges, and have in turn demanded more rights than any people in history - but to tell them of worlds beyond this world is a step too far. We must solve mysteries greater than our imagination, bear knowledge greater than the human mind can hold, and we must do this alone and unrewarded. My people must never know about Torchwood. I wish their sleep to be untroubled. My empire demands much of its subjects - obedience, sacrifice and toil. In return, I must offer them contentment, peace and certainty. Instead of being rewarded with applause, we are cursed with a higher understanding - it is for us alone to look up into the night sky and know the true horrors that lie there, waiting."**

 **Charlene nods and exits with the small group following Queen Victoria leaving behind Master Charles T Vaughan for a new adventure.**

* * *

"Do you prefer Charlene or Paphos."

"Charlene. It is not safe to use Paphos as long as my family and his army exist. Once the threat is gone, I shall embrace my birthright."

"We are glad you came into our lives."

"Poppycock."

"It is true!" April replies. "You are one of us. You don't have to be alone anymore. We have already felt the sting of death with friends that have long been buried. You have been alone long enough."

Charlene smiles and wipes her tear filled eyes, "Death will surround us soon enough with war accelerating."

"True," Mirum looks to her friend. "We need to adjust to what is happening, not hide."

"I have no words. Thank you." Charlene smiles, "Your Mr. Potato nanny why did he hate the moon?"


	5. Chapter 05 :: Bountiful Ears

Jennifer hears something, she is not sure. She rewinds. ' _There is something there_.'

She gets up, takes the tapes, unplugs the player and heads directly to his office and knocks.

"Come in."

A tired Commander Alastair Denniston smiles as he drinks his cup of tea with a blanket around this body, "I curse and embrace the chill. If it weren't for the chill I would be in my cot dreaming of a warm summer."

Jennifer gets to the point, "I need your assistance."

"What is it?" He waves her fully into the office.

She closes the door behind her, "I think I have something, except I believe my perception device is causing a disturbance."

He jolts up, "Excellent. How can I assist?"

"I need my device off, in privacy, to listen to specific groups of tapes."

He pats her on her back, "Let's see what we can do?" He smiles, "Do you feel my hand when I do that?"

"I do, but I am wearing layers of clothing you won't feel or see." She leans over and whispers, "I look as if I am Heidi traveling to see her grandfather."

"Ah, the cold-blooded thing must be a nuisance." He turns and grabs his thermos, "I too can't get the cold out of my bones."

They go to a small room with a desk. She sets everything up and looks to Commander Denniston, "I must turn off my device. Do you have the medal?"

He smiles and pulls a box from his inside coat pocket, he opens it and allows Jennifer to hold it.

"It is much heavier than I expected." She places it back in the box.

He closes it and returns the medal to his coat.

"How long have you had that here at B.P."

"The very next day after we meet." He smiles, "I have been carrying just in case."

Jennifer sits in the seat hands him a set of headphones and places a set on her head. "I am going to put this at the volume level I believe I can detect it."

The both listen, her first finger bends when she thinks she hears something. She rewinds and bends her finger. She looks to Commander Alastair Denniston who shakes his head no in frustration.

Jennifer smiles and turns off her perception device.

Commander Denniston notices the bulky clothing but out of respect, reminds himself of her dossier, and nods as they listen again.

Jennifer bends when it is clear when she hears the clicking and bends her finger mimicking the tempo.

Commander Denniston's eyes go wide. It was something, "Can I make it louder."

Jennifer takes off her headphones and raise the volume up two more notches, rewinds and plays it again.

Commander Denniston smiles, "I heard that."

"That isn't all."

Commander Alastair Denniston grabs a seat and is prepared to get comfortable.

Jennifer turns the volume down, stops, rewinds, turns up the volume. She takes off her headphones as Commander Denniston prepares to pay attention.

His eyes go wide, "Is that?"

Jennifer replaces the spindle with four different tapes. Each begin with a different pattern of clicks but it is unmistaken the obvious background sound.

"Where are they?"

"I can listen here quietly for any sounds or patterns of the street, but it would be better if we had speakers that could be more sensitive."

"Turn on your device," He commands Jennifer as he unplugs the player. "Bring your tapes."

Jennifer coils the tapes, turns on her perception device and nods to her Commander, "I am ready."

They exit the room and head towards Hut 14. He walks in a room with long windows facing another room which is padded. Three women turn to the new occupants pointing to a red light. They both know to remain quiet, sit down in the chairs and wait.

A few minutes have passed as the small studio finish up their recoding. The leader turns to commander, "What can we do for you?"

He nods to Jennifer, "Our players are limited it isolating sounds, do you think you could possibly assist?"

"We can only do so much," The leader points to the player console on the sound board, "Place your first tape."

"There is click within the first few seconds." Jennifer stands behind the Commander as she turns off her device.

The team play, rewind, play as they finally isolate the faint clicking. "How on earth did you hear that?"

Jennifer switches off her device before the radio heads turn around, "There is more." She goes to the player control, "May I?"

"Please."

Jennifer forwards the tape, plays it a few seconds before and hides behind the Commander again before turning off her device.

The team play, rewind, play as they finally isolate the obvious midnight bongs of Big Ben. The team is quiet.

Jennifer turns on her device before the team turns around.

The Commander asks the radio head, "We need to isolate for any possible location." She lays down the three other tapes, "These have different entry clicks and sounds of Big Ben. Do you think you can find out at least a street, sounds to listen to where they possibly might be?"

The leader looks to the Commander, "We have listened to these before."

One attendant grabs a clipboard and shows the Commander, "We didn't hear the click or Big Ben. How many tapes have this information."

Jennifer shrugs, "These are the first tapes I have noticed these sounds."

"Here is what I want to do," He looks to Jennifer I need you as they listen to theses four tapes. "Your ears picked these up." Commander Denniston notices Jennifer's eyes become scared. "Miss Jennifer what do you suggest I do? Blindfold these people?"

Jennifer shakes her head no.

"Hold on." Commander Denniston picks up the phone, "Bring me confidential forms for project Vastra." He smiles at Jennifer, "Hut 14."

They stand in silence until two military men enters Hut 14.

Jennifer notices the shoulder board.

Commander Denniston instantly stands at attention.

Jennifer is sucked into the importance and stands at attention as if she is just a young woman in the family gym member of Grandma's army.

The three radio heads show their ignorance buy simply turning around in their chairs.

Commander Denniston quickly looks at them, "Stand at attention," Which the three immediately oblige.

"Commander Alastair Denniston, do you have reason to utilize these forms?"

"Yes Admiral. With your permission?"

"Please do."

The radio heads and Jennifer go through the same motions of the first tape. This time Jennifer takes a blanket from the chair and covers her body as if it is raining in Hut 14.

After the replaying of the two sections Commander Denniston speaks, "We have different clicks at the beginning of these three tapes and hear the clock strikes on each. We need to figure out the location, but it will take sensitive ears."

The Admiral asks the radio heads, "Could you hear these clicks and bongs?"

"We have heard these tapes before. No matter how loud the volume we would not have noticed anything."

"I see." He turns to Jennifer, "Miss Vastra Saint-Clair, do you know how to utilize this equipment."

"I am sorry Admiral; I only know standard tape equipment and short-wave."

"Lieutenant." Was the only thing he had to say and his officer knows what to do.

"Please stand." The three radio heads are confused.

"He asked you to stand," Commander encourages their obedience.

The three stand.

The Lieutenant takes a bible and makes each one swear allegiance to the crown and sign confidentiality forms. After each one has been signed the Lieutenant hands the papers to the Admiral.

"Do you know what you signed?"

"Like what we signed before we started working here at B.P."

"No, this is more than that." Admiral becomes firm in his stance, "You will go to military prison without trial, without notice, and without parole if you disclose or discuss what you are about to learn today."

The shocked radio heads simply nod in disbelief.

"If you can't keep mum about this, tell me now." Admiral gives them an opportunity to find their weakness.

Quiet.

The leader speaks up, "We came to serve our country. I shall not turn my back now."

The two other radio heads found their voice in agreement.

"Good." The Admiral smiles at Jennifer, "Miss Jennifer Vastra Saint-Clair, you oversee Hut 14 during your shift. You shall listen to every tape that comes through that gate." The Admiral points in the direction of Jemima Way. "Your team will also listen to all the tapes that have already been archived." He turns to the Commander, "Commander Denniston, keep me updated after each shift."

The Admiral and Lieutenant exit Hut 14.

"You and your team have done quite well." Commander Denniston looks to the radio heads, "I know that it seems like a daunting task. We now know the Germans are in London we need to use your skills with Miss Vastra Saint-Clair so we can narrow down their location. Also, I want to know if there is a pattern to those clicks in the beginning. Take notes. Be diligent. Be thorough, we could have missed something important." He smiles to Jennifer, "You heard the Admiral, you are in charge."

Jennifer smiles, "Yes Sir." She turns to the radio heads, "Before we get started I will answer your question, for a brief time. First, I assure you I was born in London, as my mothers and my grandmothers." She turns off the perception device and tells them a brief family history.

After the initial shock, they insist she turn on and off the perception device. Ask a few questions and before it gets out of hand the Commander says, "Okay now you select few know our secret weapon. It is time you get to work. I am proud of each of your bravery." He nods, "This room must be locked while you are inside. Nobody comes in without a phone call from me. Do you understand?"

Jennifer and her team nod.

"Good now get to work." Commander Denniston turns to exits, "Miss Vastra Saint-Clair I expect a written report at the end of each shift."

"Yes Sir."

Commander Alastair Denniston leaves Hut 14.

Jennifer locks the door from the inside, turns at looks at her team, "I will answer one more question for each of you before we begin."

After three more questions, they team tediously listens to each tape trying to find out a hint of the German spy or spies Location.

At the end of her shift Jennifer knocks on Commander Denniston's door.

"Come in!"

She enters to find the Admiral and his Lieutenant waiting.

Commander Denniston asks as soon as Jennifer closes the door, "What have you found?"

She hands him her notes.

He reads them and then hands them to the Admiral.

"Are you sure?"

"We listened to each tape multiple times to make sure we heard correctly."

The Admiral stands and exits saying praises to Commander Denniston.

"Have you figured out the beginning clicks?"

"Not yet, but we will need to listen to a larger number of tapes to see if there is a pattern."

"Good." He smiles, "How was your team?"

"Curious but professional."

"I have a questions. I have the power to change your shift. But you insist midnight, why?"

She has the doorknob in her hands, "The Germans are ahead one hour in time zone. Which means the eight o'clock shift is already nine in Berlin. If we are going to win this war it will not be during business hours." She looks back at the Commander, "I am tired. I need to rest my ears and warm my body."

She hesitates exiting, "Commander, I need you to protect me from curiosities and friendships I may develop. I can't help my inclination and genetics. I assure you I not able not change the scales on my back, only offer the illusion to conform to societal expectations of my outward appearance. I shall always work hard, not cause any reason for scandal and do what I can for my country. This is a volunteer position; I am safer back in London with my family."

"I will do what I can."

"I respect and trust you." Jennifer smiles and heads home exhausted. She enters her flat quietly, makes tea and goes to her room and falls asleep instantly.

After a quick stop at St. Anne's College, Oxford they finally arrived at Chantry House.

Edward stands up and stretches.

April pats him on the back, "I was thinking about getting a trailer to haul larger amounts so we can avoid these long trips?"

"I suspect that delivery with social opportunity is healthy and important as the food itself. These monthly deliveries are essential to family morale. They only reason you would haul more food is because you believe travel in the future will be impossible. If that is the case, then I would move the family members to Low Borrowbridge."

"That does seem like the best solution, if it comes to that."

They enter Chantry House to find workers all around. They instantly see Grant's Dastaar and wave to get his attention.

Grant waves back and motions that he will greet them in a moment. He gives a few orders and goes to the back. Moments later Julia accompanies to greet the guests.

"We have the delivery where is the residence?"

Grant leads the group to a door, flips on a light and points, "The residence is upstairs. Julia and I have much to do to meet our deadline. We shall join you for tea. Also, Miss Jennifer ..." He looks at his watch, "She is sleeping. So be quiet."

The three go upstairs taking their heavy hauls carefully through the narrow stairway into the residential area. After putting down the crates and boxes Edward quickly flops on the sofa.

Kay and April focus on dinner.

April finds a calendar near the front door with markings. She takes it off the small hook and brings it to her wife and whispers. "What do you make of this gibberish?"

"Obvious 'M's stand for Molly and the 'J's for Jennifer. It seems that they have odd schedules. Today Molly works the second shift while Jennifer works the third." Kay analyzes the calendar some more, "They have terrible work schedules."

April sits in a chair and whispers, "What has Jennifer and Molly gotten themselves into?" She hands over the Calendar to Edward.

"Ladies we are at war; sacrifices must be made." He hands back the calendar, "It seems they have figured a way to compensate and adjust. This calendar proves it."

April puts the calendar back on the hook and accidentally gets squashed by someone opening the door.

"Oh my goodness, I am sorry." Whispers Molly who looks as if Sandman forgot to visit.

April hugs Molly, "We are making the first bounty delivery to family and decided to take the opportunity to be social."

"Yes, let me get comfortable." Molly goes to her room and re-enters the main room wearing men's pajamas underneath a lovely bed jacket. "I am so glad to see you all. Especially you my brother. Tell me of family news."

They talk about the drive to Cove Harbour, the small cottage and how the girls have grown.

Edwards tells her sister of Lytha's crush.

"That poor child." Molly sits back, sips her tea. "I do hope Lytha finds relief."

"I don't mean to bring you down sister." He taps her knee, "I do have good news, as far as there can be good news during war." He takes out his recruitment notice, "I shall be leaving next month. Assigned clerical work in India."

Molly reads the notice twice to make sure. She tears up, "India is so far away."

"True, but it is a good assignment. I need you to be strong for me."

Just then Julia and Grant enter loft

Molly takes her brothers military assignment notice to Grant.

Grant reads it, "We shall not be too far away from each other. I have been assigned to Sikhs in the British Indian Army as a Messenger for updates."

Kay comes from the Kitchen and whispers, "Dinner is ready."

Jennifer's bedroom door opens; she shuffles to the water closet and returns to the large group of people eating. "My goodness how long was I sleeping? Is the war over?"

Molly gets up and hands Jennifer a cup of coffee, "They are making the bounty delivery."

"That is good. I actually have been looking forward to leek and potato soup." She sits down next to Molly.

"My dear sister you look as if you have not slept enough. Matter of fact neither of you look as if you sleep enough."

"Our schedules are quite difficult. We need time to become accustomed."

"I saw your calendar. How will you manage a business with such little free time?"

Jennifer sips her coffee, "We will manage. I assure you by the time it is ready to open, Molly and I will be fully energized. You have a farm that needs tending all the hours. Did you adjust to your multiple roles in life?"

April concedes, "For the first few weeks I felt as if I was sleepwalking. You will find your rhythm."

"I would take advice into finding a rhythm."

"Just be consistent." April stands, "May I get you dinner?"

Just then Kay comes into the area with a tray with dinner for Molly and Jennifer, "Please eat."

Kay, April, Edward, Grant and Julia all gather around the table eating, talking about India while giving Molly and Jennifer the privacy they so deserve.

Jennifer is relieved when April offers to drive her to the gates Jemima Way, it shall save her a thirty-minute walk and it is thirty more minutes with Molly.


	6. Chapter 06 :: Welcome Home Mr Crowley

Vastra and Alaya watch at the ship's passengers exit one by one. Alaya points to the the older gentleman who is holding a large leather briefcase.

Vastra and Alaya are followed by a small group of men.

Vastra smiles, "Good Day Mr. Crowley, please escort me?"

"I am Mr. Crowley, there are many men named Mr. Crowley. Are you sure you have the correct individual?" He attempts to walk around Vastra.

Vastra allows him to pass only to see his passage is controlled by others and soon he is facing Vastra again.

"Mr. Crowley," She smiles. "I assure you that I have the correct Mr. Crowley. You are Edward Crowley..."

He smiles, "I am not Edwa ..."

Vastra puts up a hand for him to stop babbling, "Pardon allow me to correct myself, you are Aleister Crowley. You are who I seek."

"What is it that you want?" He annoyingly accepts defeat. "Get on with it, I have been in Germany to pick up some essential medicine."

"Mr. Crowley," Vastra opens her hand into the direction of the police automobile with the rear door wide open. "I assure you this is important."

"What of my things?"

Alaya comes to her side, "We have acquired your belongings and we have them in our possession."

He turns to the police automobile, walks slowly, deliberately to annoy the tall female woman who seems to be in charge. He easily gets into the automobile when he is scooted to the middle by Vastra from the passenger side and Alaya from the driver's side.

Mr. Crowley takes a deep breath and coughs into his handkerchief.

It was a quiet ride to the basement of the hospital.

The small group of people escore Mr. Crowley to the morgue.

Alaya knocks.

"Come in!"

Mr. Crowley sees two women covering up bodies with white sheets, "I am sorry we were just in the middle of an investigation."

Vastra speaks, "This is Mr. Crowley."

"Mr. Crowley good meet you," She holds her hands to herself, "I have treatment on my hands I assure you."

"I understand." Mr. Crowley looks around the morgue, "I have never been to a morgue before. It is quite cold and sterile."

The second female speaks, "Sterile is a compliment." She smiles at the visitor. "I am Dr. Mosin, I am pleased you are here."

Stunned, "Me?"

The first female speaks again, "I am Dr. Vastra Saint-Clair. We are so glad you have returned to London. When we were informed you were returning to London on the SS Cap Arcona from Berlin."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"The Nazi Government is quite particular in keeping track of everything." Vastra flips through pages of her notes dramatically, "Ah. Yes. Berlin shall not have your back anytime soon after you have lambasted the Chancellor of Germany as a black magician."

Mr. Crowley's face becomes quite serious and he wants to defend himself with his words. He surmises quickly that it is best to keep mum, until it is necessary. He decides it is time to seek answers, "Why do you have me here?" He coughs again.

Alaya quickly pours Mr. Crowley a hot cup of tea, "This should assist in your asthma."

"Thank you," He sips and feels better instantly. "You know so much about me, yet I have no information on any of you."

"Sir, we are in need of your assistance." Vastra nods to Fiona and Odea. While they go to the small wall of doors Vastra continues to speak to Mr. Cowley, "You see while you were away some of your followers, devotees, apostles, er worshippers ..." She looks to Mr. Crowley for the most appealing definition.

"Worshippers."

"While you were away some of your worshippers," Vastra leads him to the wall of small doors, pulls out a human body on a slab and lifts the arm with the burned scar, "Are ending up dead."

Mr. Crowley huffs and attempts to storm out however the three police officers have been instructed differently. He rattles his cane to the nearest officer, "I shall not be penned in with these," He points to the women in the room and calms down looking at them, " these moral inferiors."

Vastra, Alaya, Fiona and Odea did not remove their smiles.

"Mr Crowley," Alaya attempts to console him as he feels like a caged mouse, "We need your assistance. Please."

"Who are you?"

"We are representatives of Scotland Yard and other Intelligence government divisions." Alaya attempts to his desire to serve his country, which has been declined without hesitation. "We need men to fight for England, if more men die our lines of defense will surely suffer."

The group watches Mr. Crowley's face calms, "Show me the bodies."

As Odea pulls out each body he shakes his head no.

Vastra step points to the symbol, "These are brandings, a marking you leave on cattle so as to identify the owner. Are these not the the symbol of Thelema?"

Yes I have the same markings," as he displays his forearm. "It is the Unicursal Hexagram, one of the important symbols in Thelema,"

"Which you founded?"

Mr. Crowley viciously shakes his head no, "I serve as its prophet, not the founder."

"Mr. Aleister Crowley, I respect your devotion to your position as prophet. However since you are the prophet, the figurehead, we seek your cooperation."

"I do not know any of these men. How can I cooperate if there is no information to offer."

"They all have died with similar health issues." Fiona handed Odea a clipboard. Odea reads to Mr. Crowley, "Fluid in the lungs, dehydration, signs of slow blood flow and it seems starvation."

Vastra looks into his tired eyes, "Mr. Crowley, I beg of you. Help us to stop another death."

He looks at the young male Cadaver Odea purposefully left out of the chamber.

"We did find cat hair on two bodies' clothing," Odea mentions looking over the notes.

Alaya stood a fraction taller, only the keen eye of her family would have noticed.

"Are cats important to Thelema? I did not read anything particular of your Libri concerning felines."

Mr. Crowley becomes excited, "You have read my book?"

"Once we have been assigned to these cases and found the brandings of Thelema I needed to do my research."

"What do you think?" Mr. Crowley prepares himself for the praise.

"It is quite fascinating. I understand you were inspired by your visit to Cairo, Egypt."

"Inspired! I was not inspired."

Alaya attempts to apologize but is instantly cut off by Mr. Crowley.

"Inspired? I had the honor of communication of Aiwass, a being I can only describe as an intelligence who dictated to me The Book of the Law, a sacred text, that free mankind of the chains of obligation." With dramatic gesture he raised his voice and spoke to the ceiling, "Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the Law." He turns to the audience of the room, "You should seek out and follow their own true path in life."

The room is silent.

"Egyptians are quite fond of cats, or as they called them miu." Alaya ignores Mr. Crowley's facial expression as if a spoiled child did not get the attention they feel they deserve. "Actually were considered sacred." Alaya chuckles, "Can you believe that? Cats sacred.?"

The others in the room accompanied Alaya with a quick laugh, as they were previously instructed to support her reactions, muted but mimicked.

Mr. Crowley is turning red and coughs.

"Now on the East End cat meat is a staple of the poor."

"The felinine is a powerful creature and eating of its flesh ... their soul shall wander the earth empty without understanding."

"Poppycock." Alaya pushes Mr. Crowley a bit further, "A cat is nothing more than companionship for a widow or a young child. However ;if the destitute find nuritionment and sustenance while feasting on such felines who am I to counsel morality." She pretends to contemplate the struggle of eating a neighbor's cat, "I suppose a filled stomach could be a religious experience."

"You ignorant woman!"

"Because I find eating an animal which consume rats and mice a sign of desperation?"

"You fool. Did you know as a revered animal and one important to Egyptian society and religion, some cats received the same mummification after death as humans. 48 years ago an Egyptian farmer uncovered a large tomb with eighty thousand mummified cats and kittens." Mr. Crowley wants to put Alaya in her place, "These sacred cats were under the guardianship of the pharaoh with penalties for harming cats, even accidentally, was punishable by death."

"Mr. Crowley that is nothing more than superstition of ancient gods and princes. Cats today are essential to many diets around the globe. There is culture and precedent. They are simply meat."

Mr. Crowley begins to pace, "No my child. They are more than mere meat. Cats are closely connected to a number of gods and goddesses. There is evidence that they were considered to be demi-gods. They are avenger of the gods, the judge of words, the president of the sovereign chiefs and the governor of the holy Circle; no they are indeed great."

"You said partaking of the feline could pass powers to humans, would it be so bad?"

"Sacrificing cat and drinking its blood would bring the burden to the individual. Magick without leadership is nothing more than a sensation." He looks at Alaya, "Are you saying they partook of cat and ... " He points to the dead, "This is the result."

"No, they didn't die from eating of cat." Alaya looks at their notes again, playing along. "Our researchers can't find a thing. It is almost as if they were cursed."

"Cursed?" He is feeling pressure, "Do you believe I cursed them?"

A knock on the door. Fiona opens the door, "Inspector Clark, we were not expecting you."

"I did not want to bother your own investigations," He hands her a piece of paper. "I expect you to respect mine."

Fiona unfolds and whispers to her friend, "We are so close."

He stares at Mr. Crowley and whispers, "He has friends is higher places, if I looked up I would not even see the bottom of their soles."

"We have five young collegiate men, dead ..." Fiona face becomes flushed with anger.

Alaya and Vastra know that face.

Alaya whispers, "Poor Inspector."

The air sounds like rain as Alaya, Odea and Vastra's scales clamp down.

Fiona opens her mouth to continue but is quickly interrupted by Inspector Clark, "Doctor. This is beyond either of us." He walks past Fiona, the police officers and grabs Mr. Crowley by the elbow, "Mr. Edward Alexander Crowley I am to take you home immediately."

"I am Mr. Aleister Crowley."

"If you are Mr. Aleister Crowley, I shall leave you here in the hands of these four professional who do their job well and will turn over every single log to find the insect that is connected to the death of these men. Or, " Inspector Clark lets go of Mr. Crowley's elbow and holds up a piece of paper. "My order to release a Mr. Edward Alexander Crowley. If you are not him, I shall leave you here to fend for yourself against that Doctor," He points to Fiona, "Who makes my hairs stand on end whenever I find myself on the wrong side of a debate on how to butter my bread."

"I was born Edward Alexander Crowley and my professional name is Aleister Crowley. I am the great ..." Mr. Crowley begins to site all his greatest of achievements.

"I do not want to hear you boast of your lengthy Curriculum Vitæ. I am legally bound to take you home."

Mr. Crowley shuts his mouth and allows the Inspector to lead the way.

"I am sorry." Inspector looks to Vastra's team. "Truly."

The police officers follow.

The morgue door clicks shut and Fiona hands the letter to Alaya, "He is an evil man."

"No mention within our reports may contain mentions or initial of Edward Alexander Crowley, Aleister Crowley, Thelema, branding, symbols or marks found on any of the bodies." Alaya reads outloud to the team, "This case is closed and the bodies are to be considered dead by natural causes."

"Natural causes!" Odea looks over her sister's shoulder. "These men are too young to die from natural causes. There is a high level of suxamethonium. We wouldn't have found it unless we did a toxic report. That is not natural causes."

Alaya shows the piece of paper to Odea, "Weak hearts."

Vastra stands tall, "We stand on the side of right and reason, there are always powerful people who work against progress and justice." She looks to her team, "We lost today."

"What do we do?" Odea asks looking to her Grandma for direction.

Vastra shrugs, "At times like these we do what is asked."

Odea nods, pushes the cadaver back in and closes the chamber door. She grabs the paperwork, sits at her desk and types up the reports. With each key Odea slams down letting her aggression out.

The four work up their way up the stairs as giggles can be hear from the residential floor.

Fiona dashes up.

"April! Kay!" Fiona grabs her two girls with all her might and notices Edward J Cohen and embraces him without permission "Mr. Cohen it is good to see you."

Edward J Cohen nods back in return.

Fiona grabs the girl's hands and pulls her to the sofa, "Thank you so much for your letters. Tell me, you mention all the things you are achieving but you leave out any emotions. I worry this is too much for our London girls."

"Don't mind them," Mr. Cohen smiles as he readjusts himself on the chaise. "Those two have it all in hand. Although in a month or sooner farmhands will off to war."

"So soon?"

"Why recruit their own? I don't mean to be so callous but governments from their initial formation have always built their army on those who they value as expendable." Mr Cohen gathers himself, "I am sorry. I don't mean to be so grim. I have a secretary post in India. The only military conflict I shall see will be limited to my reading and comprehension."

Alaya comes to sit next to her family, "India is not immune."

"No but you see," Mr. Cohen becomes quiet and leans forward. "I am not one of those patriots that are willing to take a life, no matter the reason."

"Then I am sadden you will live at Low Brorrowbridge."

"Mother!" Alaya stands quickly, "Not everyone is willing fight. But he is taking a position."

Vastra sits in her high back chair, opens the newspaper and speaks to the financial section "I heard. Secretary."

"He is our friend."

"Is he?" Vastra slams down the newspaper on her lap. "Mr. Cohen knows fully well how dangerous this world is becoming." She looks into his eyes, "War requires us to do things we normally would not face." She points to the newspaper, "This evil man believes the Aryan race is superior and all others are considered inhuman and thus unworthy of life."

"You see I believe all life, even a German one is not worthy of a bullet."

"I see." Vastra leans towards Mr. Cohen, "Please allow me to play the devil's advocate."

"Of course." Mr. Cohen shifts in his seat, "I am ready and I shall respond honestly."

"What if your sister was on the SS Athenia?"

Vastra is pleased to see Mr. Cohen truly pondering her words. She watches as he lets the thoughts bubble through his brain and infect his blood. She is instantly transported back to the morgue of those five men killed for a simple ritual, 'we almost had him'.

Mr. Cohen's voice beckons her home, "I believe that I would have mourned terribly as my other half, my companion is no longer with me. I should seek solitude and bury myself in a fantasy of books." He looks into Vastra's with his own soul, "I shall be lonely and broken. No anger, sense of vengeance, nor will it spark a sense of patriotic angst. I will continue my life as if I had one lung, one kidney and half a heart." He sits back and almost exhausted himself thinking of such a loss.

Vastra opens paper and returns to the financial section, "Mr. Cohen I do believe you will make a very passionate and successful secretary. No military personnel should ever hand you a pistol, unless it is for hunting pheasant or whatever fowl you shoot from a standing position."

Mr. Cohen is doing his best to remove his mourning thoughts of his sister that is alive and well. "My dear sister is exhausted, well truthfully the two are a bit out of sorts."

April, Kay and Edward begin to discuss all they have found out while visiting Molly and Jennifer.

"We have to figure out a solution," Alaya lays out a map of Milton Keynes. "How far must they travel to work?"

"Thirty minutes," Edwards points to the mansion.

April points to the business and residence.

"Thirty minutes is not far to walk, surely." Vastra remarks from behind the newspaper.

"Oi!" Jenny comments to the open newspaper in front of Vastra's face. "If you are going to hide behind that newspaper do so, but keep your thoughts to yourself. It is rude."

The newspaper folds onto Vastra's lap, "For your information I was checking the radio schedules. Before you go off on a tangent to remind me how rude I am." Vastra looks the small group, "I am very sorry. I appreciate you all being here, the house is empty. The family isn't complete and I miss everyone."

Everyone except Mr. Edward Cohen understood, Vastra has been taking in the scent of April and Kay. Vastra was being considerate using the newspaper as curtain to her hide her Silurian tongue grasping the air for any taste of family.

Kay decides to take this pause in the conversation, "Before I say anything, everyone is healthy and interact. However, I do believe there might be an issue up at Cove Harbour."

Vastra places the newspaper down, holds her wife's hand.

Without hesitation, "It seems your Lytha has devoted herself to Miss Charlene Dithers."

"What do you mean devoted?" Jenny lets go of Vastra's hand realizing she didn't need the physical or emotional support. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since the moment they moved into the cottage."

"It could be just simply finding security in a mother figure."

"I will tell you what I told Miss Dithers; I was younger when my heart skipped a beat for my Kay." April smiles, "She will learn to control her emotions but fight feelings until she can naturally let go."

Fiona looks to Jenny asking the room's air, "Will she suffer like our Jennifer did?"

"Jennifer and Lytha are different personalities." Vastra regains her wife's hand, "We will be here for her in anyway we are able."

Olga walks into the room with a set of papers and hands them to Fiona. "These are the winter crop reports you asked."

Everyone gathers around the table, even Mr. Cohen due his management of the farm and Olga who dutifully sits next to Fiona making notes.

Catherine walks in with a tray of tea and treats. She takes her seat at the half empty table, "We going to pick crops for winter?"

Vastra quickly responds, "Is there something you particularly would like us to plant?"

"With these rations vodka with taxed heavily." She looks at the table with puppy dogs eyes, "I ask for so little."

"Do not start with those eyes," Ada and Odea walk in and without hesitation take two seats at the table. "My Grandma has a way with those eyes."

"Is it working?" Olga asks while rapidly blinking.

"What is that you are lacking that you must stoop to such levels of pandering?"

Catherine smiles, "With the rations and taxes I would like to make my own vodka." She immediately begins to tell her daughter the ingredients she would like to reap in the next harvest, "Potatoes and barley, please put those on the list."

Jenny looks at Vastra for support, "I don't know if we want spirit making part of our routine."

"Vodka is not just for drink. There are man uses besides the two obvious sanitizer and Disinfectant."

"Da, what the doctor says!" Catherine smiles as she points to Odea, "She knows, I know."

Odea smiles, "Besides if Catherine's vodka skills is on par with her cooking skills I wouldn't hesitating a drink or two."

Olga waits to see if there is any objection then without hesitation she writes them both down. Afterwards she looks up to see her Mother smiling, a smile she has not seen for a very long time.

* * *

 **August 1935  
** **Моло́га, Soviet Union**

 **"We have friends here."**

 **"For how long?"**

 **"I have been promised a position with the Ры́бинская ГЭС."**

 **"That is good for you, what about me? This пекарня is all I have, and they dare put it under water."**

 **"We don't have to go far, you will come with me. I will take care of you."**

 **Olga and Catherine debating.**

 **"No this is where my husband, your husband, is buried."**

 **"With the worms and it** **is not the same Russia"**

 **"Things always change."**

 **"Mother. We must go- they are flooding the towns, have you heard."**

 **"Gossip. All it is gossip."**

 **"You know of the contents of the caves Ivan found."**

 **"It is gossip."**

 **"I know gossip and gossip is fun. Nobody floods because of a gossip."**

 **Catherine becomes quiet, "What do you suggest. I don't want to stay in Russia. They are drowning my town, my пекарня, my August, my Peter." She shakes her head in anger. "You are right.** **Something is wrong, we must leave."**

 **"Then you come with me to** **Ры́бинская ГЭС." Olga smiles at winning the debate for the first time in a very long time. The first time was when she married Ivan.**

 **Catherine lays on the table opened letters, "We go to England."**

* * *

Olga snaps out of the memory and quickly writes down the various vegetables shouted out.


	7. Chapter 07 :: Vroom Vroom

Molly walks out the front door and like all the other sheep she walks down the hill towards town.

She hears a revving of an engine getting louder.

The motorcycle stops directly to her right.

The rider hands her a helmet.

Molly grabs it and stands irritated at the interruption getting home to her Jennifer.

The rider takes off their helmet.

Molly smiles, "I know those eyes". She quickly pulls up her skirt, gets into the sidecar, puts on her helmet and braces as the motorcycle weaves in and out of streets.

Moments later they arrive at Chantry House.

"My mother and Kay returned from their Africa trip with this and decided that it would be best for our commute. That way the hour each of us waste daily will be utilized more efficiently."

Molly smiles at the concept of free time.

"Kay and April brought it up from London."

"Where are they?"

"They had to return to the farm." She hands over an envelope, "This is from your brother."

"Your brother followed in the farm truck." She sees the disappointment in Molly's face. "They truly had to return."

Molly quickly opens the letter and begins to read out loud without hesitation as they have their afternoon tea.

After she finished the letter she looks up, "I have found a roommate."

"Who?"

"Her name is Isabella Conard. She is German Quaker who married a History Professor at Oxford." Molly leans in and almost whispers, "She works the regular shift and commutes back and forth from Oxford almost every day."

Jennifer joins in the excitement. "We need a roommate to add to the illusion of us working girls."

Molly shakes her head in agreement and continues, "Which means we also have the income to pay for this place. It should make your family happy. She will be by sometime next week."

"Where is she currently staying?"

"She is paid up through the month, believe it or not, at Park Hotel."

"Urgh!" Jennifer squishes her nose, "We must rescue her from that place."

Molly smiles.

"On another note of schedules. I have been thinking about changing my shift to midnight, to match yours."

"That is up to you," Jennifer offers eyes of concern, "It is a difficult shift and everyone is cranky. I don't want you miserable or cranky."

Molly shakes her head, "So what if I am cranky? I am cranky now." She refills their teacups, "It would be easier for us to share meals, socialize and even manage the business. It makes practical sense. Also, I don't know exactly what you do, but I know it is not in my area. I never see your name on our work. So, if I am cranky, you'll never know."

"I know when you are cranky. You don't smile as bright and laugh less. Thank you for the tea." Jennifer enjoys the warmth of the hot tea. She closes her eyes and feels the warmth through her body. She sparks up as if she just remembered something, "Speaking of business. The delivery of our inventory will be here Sunday and the kitchen should be fully stocked. All the employees have been hired."

Molly's face changed from cranky to annoyed.

"I am sorry, today is my only day to get things in order. Tomorrow is my third week with my sixteen."

Molly leans over and touches her hand, "Do you mind that we just talk ... we are unable to talk about our days. Can you please remind me of our future?"

"Our future?"

"Yes, tell me what you see in our future?"

Jennifer tilts her head, "I am not a fortune teller."

Molly teases, "It is just make believe."

Jennifer knows certain things, but not sure how much she should share. She starts out with a bomb, "We shall have eleven children."

Molly almost chokes on the biscuit in her mouth. She inhales her tea to stop from coughing crumbs all over the table. "Eleven? How on earth? Eleven? Why Eleven?"

"I want my own cricket team."

"Who will be birthing these eleven children?"

Jennifer takes sip of tea, shrugs her shoulders and smiles, "You."

"Me?"

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"Correct. I am biologically unable. That burden is all yours."

"But I can?"

"Yep?"

"Who shall put me in 'the family way'?"

"Me, or course."

"With you?"

"Yep. Like my grandmother and my mother."

"How do you suppose we are to raise eleven children in this little place? Let alone the scandal it will cause as we are two women! I will be a woman of questionable morals."

"We won't be living here."

"No"

Jennifer shakes her head slowly, "No."

"Where shall we be living."

"We shall be living with my family." Jennifer halted the game, "We never talked about our future. I have wasted any normal courtship pinning over my sister's wife. We spend our times comforting each other out of exhaustion or the business. "

"Ah." Molly becomes quiet. "Just to be clear, I do not want eleven children."

"Neither do I."

"Then why on God's earth do you tease me so?"

"Because our future, where we will be, how we live or even where we live is almost uncertain. We are at war and I am scared that we are putting the cart before the horse. We have kissed, we have a business together and ..." Jennifer waves her hand, "We have a home. But we don't share a bed because I have been a fool."

"Agreed. But we are here now." Molly reaches out and touches Jennifer's hand.

"In a regimented life." Jennifer coils her fingers around Molly's hand and points to a window with her free hand, "We are bound. I wasted so much casual courtship."

"Which is why I want to change my shift." Molly smiles, "You owe me outing and a true courtship."

Jennifer sits back, "When do you suppose you change your shift?"

"Tonight."

Jennifer lets out a huge laugh and continues until she realizes that their shift begins is less than seven hours. "We need to get some sleep."

Molly frowns

"I tell you what. Tomorrow we shall a full breakfast, a real breakfast together. We will talk, really talk about things."

Molly grins, "Deal."

They kiss and head towards their separate room.

"When do you suppose we are supposed to share a bed?" Jennifer asks from her open door.

Molly smiles as she shuts her bedroom door.

The next few days Jennifer and Molly scour the residence area of any sign of a relationship. They strip the common rooms of anything that could remotely connect the two in any way other than a friendship.

When Molly returned from gathering flowers, food and a few knick-knacks for the small living area she was surprised to see a few working men leave the Chantry House. "Jennifer, was there a problem?"

Jennifer laughed, "Not a problem. They built a solution. Come see." Jennifer takes a bag and leads Molly to the residence and into her room. "I had them switch your bedroom to the room next to mind. You gain a larger window overlooking the grassy knoll." Jennifer swings molly around to face a built-in.

"A closet space?"

"Not just a closet," Jennifer slides it open and walks straight through to her own room. She turns around and waves to a stunned Molly.

"That is brilliant."

"This way," Jennifer walks back into Molly's room. "We can have our own privacy, no matter the roommate."

Molly kiss Jennifer.

Jennifer smiles and continues the tour, "I had the men add locks to each of the bedroom. That way the roommate will have privacy, security and will not give a second thought to ours."

Molly is about to kiss Jennifer again but is interrupted by a knock at the door. Her eyes go wide, "That must Mrs. Isabella Conard!"

Molly attempts to move.

Jennifer pulls her close and kisses one last time.

Mrs. Isabella Conard loved all the simplicity of the common areas, the lock on her door, she didn't see any fags nor signs the two women partake.

"Who owns the business below?"

"We both do," Jennifer quickly responds. "It is a teahouse, laundry service, bookstore."

"There is no alcohol served," Molly shares hoping to appeal the Quaker morals.

"Do either of you attend services?"

"With our schedule with B.P. sleep is a religious experience." Jennifer responds with slight annoyance, "I assure you that there is a no men policy in the bedroom. I misspoke, the business downstairs is our responsibility. However, the initial investment has been relatives."

"I see." Mrs. Isabella Conard looks around the room, "I like the flowers. How do you spend your free time?"

Molly laughs, "Free time? We manage a business downstairs, gleefully take our shifts at B.P. and what is left is allocated to eating or sleeping. I thought you would rather be here than at the grubby pub?" Molly pulls Jennifer arm and looks at the watch. "We begin our shift at eight. We are going to have a half a sandwich, tea and right to sleep."

Jennifer looks at Molly, "B.P. makes everyone cranky." and turns her attention to Mrs. Isabella Conrad, "I apologize. We are tired. You can think it over. Molly is right we do need to get some sleep before our shift begins."

Jennifer leads Mrs. Isabella Conard to the door, "Please let us know within a week. Have a good day, evening."

Mrs. Isabella Conard nods, "Thank you."

Jennifer closes the door and returns to the common area and pulls Molly into a hug. "Let's get some sleep."

Jennifer and Molly sleep in their separate rooms with the closet doors open.

Jennifer sleeps soundly as she can taste the air of Molly scent.

Molly sleeps peacefully dreaming of eleven children playing cricket.

Mrs. Isabella Conard sends word two days later. She places a deposit and moves in the following week.


	8. Chapter 08 :: Rings and Things

Edward quickly enters the back door, places his wicker basket down, takes off his wellies and puts on the heavy wool socks Molly made for him years ago when was just a freshman at University. He smiles, 'purple why did she die these warm lovely things purple'?

He is about to take off his coat but feels a tap on his shoulder.

He turns and sees Kay with her finger to her puckered mouth.

Edward mouths the words 'why' and offers a shrug to emphasis his query.

Kay takes off his imitation flower laden French beret wool beret hat and hands him a dampened rag from her pocket. She leans in and whispers, "Military men are here."

Edward's eyes go wide. He quickly removes his makeup, earrings, slips off his frock and grabs April's working dungarees off the hook.

Kay looks over him and quickly takes the cloth to wipe off the final smudge of makeup. She looks at his clothes and sees exactly what she needs. She grabs the ounce of dirt and smears his forehead. She nods and returns into the main hall.

Edward takes a deep breath and grabs the wicker basket and with strength from his gut and enters his home. 'I am ready to serve' he reminds himself, 'my duty'.

Two uniformed men quickly stand.

"Gentlemen! Welcome to Low Brorrowbridge," He offers a firm handshake to the two officers. He holds up the basket, "Not much here, however I have some fresh eggs."

"No thank you. We are here on official business." The taller one speaks.

Edwards looks confused, "I am sorry. Why do I have a special visit? Am I needed sooner?"

The smaller one answers the question after a nod from his superior, "We were investigating as we heard you were working on a farm. There are those who are exempted in key industries and jobs such as baking, farming, medicine, and engineering."

"You came to investigate?"

"You are correct."

"And?"

"We see that you are indeed essential to this farm."

Edwards becomes quiet, "Am I being rejected from serving my country?"

"The country needs food."

April and Kay quickly interject, "We are quite capable of working the farm with our Mr. Cohen."

The two Military look at each other and then at Edward, "You do not seek an exemption?"

"What would give you that impression?"

"You removed your name from Cumbria County Council registry, did you not?"

Edward stands tall, "Yes. I wanted to serve with my mates and registered with my alma mater St. Anne's College, Oxford." He quickly goes upstairs to his room and returns with his registration and assignment.

The closest military officer takes it and reads it over. "Thank you so much. I apologize for this interruption to your day." He hands the document back to Edward. "We will take our leave."

Kay's curiosity got the best of her, "Why visit if he was allowed the exemption?"

"Farmers are a strong stock and we find, frankly, we are sent to convince those that their duty is not only to their land …" He pauses and looks down at her wedding ring and then notices April's, "We all have our duty."

He quickly looks through his papers and whispers to his companion who quickly goes through his documents and notes.

"I am sorry," He looks to the two women. "We have no record of your husbands."

Kay's face drains all color while April's scales clamp down hard.

Edward comes to their rescue and whispers something in the taller Military fellow's ear.

Kay watches as with each whispered word the stanch Military man's facial expression softens and nods in understanding.

April hears clearly their Edward is creating a persona to protect them. ' _Seriously I am married to an Irish rebel while my dear Kay has a husband who died after the honeymoon?_ '

The two make notes in their papers. The taller stutters a bit, "I, I … my apologies."

"No apologies necessary." April responds quietly, "My husband was a passionate man who just found himself making a wrong decision."

Kay looks at April slightly confused.

"We shall take our leave." Both men nod and return their hats to their head as Edward leads them out the front door. Edward watches as they drive to the next farm.

He returns to see April and Kay sitting at the table with two wedding rings on the table. He sits down at the table, pours himself a cup of tea and smiles, "A ring doesn't have to be worn on your finger. I told them that your husband died during the Tan War and your husband ..."

"Why make my Irish?" April asks perplexed.

"I saw the _The Informer_ at the Cinema years ago and it simply popped into my mind."

"At least you didn't kill your husband with your wild unfettered blanket life." Kay pouts slightly at her backstory "It is quite desperate. I would rather have a passionate Irishman than one that dies at such a terrible time. I save myself for him and what do I get ... a weak heart and sob story."

All three burst out laughing and just as quickly the laughter began it ended.

"You lied and we are not comfortable with others dealing with the consequences of our life."

"I am part of your lives, am I not?"

Both nod yes.

"Well, I had my wits about myself. While poor Kay went white as a ghost, I felt obligated to pro ... er not protect. But I felt two military men would be more open to a lie if it came from another man." He makes his heartfelt plea, "You do understand?"

Kay plays with her ring on the table and sighed, "Who knew such a small thing like a ring could be an issue?"

Edward stood up, left the room and returned. "A ring can magical," as he plops _The Hobbit_ on the table and asks, "What will you ladies do without me?"

"Is there anything we can do to make your last few nights enjoyable?"

"I just want to enjoy the solitude, peacefulness with nothing but books and wine. Privacy is a nonexistent within the ranks. I shall cherish every second left here at Low Brorrowbridge." Edward grabs the two bottles of the plum wine, a box of biscuits and dramatically exits the kitchen.

The library door is latched close.

April stands up, "Come let us write home and inform mothers what transpired today."

Olga returns from her morning walk and enters the now busy office. "Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Clements."

Grant shakes his head in disbelief, "Good Morning Mrs. Yunevich. I do not know how you can stand this bitter winter?"

Olga takes off her hat, coat and while she removes the remaining outerwear she smiles, "This? Cold? Nah. Back in Моло́га this is sign spring comes soon." She wonders what it is like now that her home and husband are all under water. She smiles slightly less, "It is better here."

Mr. Clements is donned in multiple layers with a wool scarf around his neck and asks while he hands Olga a large stack of letters with his gloved hands, "Better? How?"

"Good people," As she smiles at the couple and allows their non-professional closeness as Mr. Clements shall be leaving in a matter of days. "Thank you. You will be miss Mr. Clements."

He stands and offers a small but respectful bow of his head, "Please keep our Julia socializing, until I return. She would like nothing more than be busy until she drops to sleep in exhaustion."

"I will do my best. You know your wife and what you ask," She smiles brightly and continues, "Will be a challenge."

Grant belts out a heartily laugh.

Olga makes her way to the offices upstairs. She hesitates, turns around to returns back at the front desk. "Mrs. Clements?"

"Yes?" Julie looks up from the papers.

"I go to tea and cinema every Wednesday after work. Please put it in your schedule book until Mr. Clements returns home, you will accompany me."

"I will be fine Mrs. Yunevich. Thank you for such a generous offer."

Olga comes closer, leans over the desk, smiles and with soft authoritative tones she replies, "Julia. As you know my mother has lost interest since seeing _Ninotchka_. Please put it in your schedule book until Mr. Clements returns home. I would most enjoy your company." Olga grabs a pen and hands it to Julia.

Julie is surprised at Olga. She quickly realizes there is friendship and caring in such a demand. Julia touches Olga's wrist in friendship, "It will be done. Thank you."

Without hesitation Olga and Julie look down as Grant grabs the pen, turns the pages of the calendar to every Wednesday through the rest of 1939 and begins to repeat the words 'tea & cinema' through the 1940 calendar every Wednesday.

Olga smiles, "Have a good day."

"You too."

Julia runs to her office and writes in her notes at the positive change in Olga due to an adjustment in responsibility and given more authority. She sits back and ponders if she can use this theory in the tailor shop, to see if it has a similar effect on an employee. ' _The question is, which employee_?'

Olga heads up to the shared office space, sits at her desk and begins to go through the mail. As she notices a handwritten letter with a return address. She goes through the stacks for any similar letters. Once satisfied, without hesitation she grabs it, leaps to the residence floor and enters the kitchen. She shoves into Fiona's hand and excitedly says three words, "From Low Brorrowbridge".

Fiona smiles, breaks the seal while Alaya bounces out of her chair to hover over her wife's shoulder.

Olga leaves the kitchen, allowing for their privacy and returns to her desk.

A half hour later Fiona and Alaya walk into the office space.

"Mrs. Yunevich?"

Olga looks up from the open file cabinet, "Yes?"

"We have a project for you. The family needs a creative solution."

Olga smiles and realizes that, at least for herself, ' _This is a good day. First a companion for her to weekly outing and now a reminder how much I am need_.' "How may I help, is it serious?"

Alaya opens a catalog and points. "The question is shall we gets the kits, put them together ourselves as a surprise or shall we spend the money for the pre-built?"

As Olga without pondering points to the former. "We mail them the kits. They are intelligent girls."

"Good idea."

"I have one request."

"Anything"

"I would want one for myself."

Fiona claps her hands once in happiness, "Done!"


	9. Chapter 09 :: Boxes

"Why am I here on a Saturday?"

"Because we have a special project?"

"Sit, please."

Julia takes off her coat, hat and selects a chair closest to warm fire.

"Here this will help." Olga pours two cups of coffee and removes the cloth over a plate unveiling powdered sugar coated treats.

"What are these?"

"Syrniki, it is sweet bread breakfast." Olga quickly takes a bite and then places a small bit of jam before she takes a second. "I have honey, apple sauce and jam. All from the family's farm."

Julia quickly takes a bite and then with each bite samples a different topping. "I prefer the honey."

"Good." Olga places a large box on the table and opens the contents, "We will build this," as she pulls out the instruction manual and hands it to Julia.

"We are building this?"

"Da."

"Why?"

"To learn. In Russia, I worked at the power plant. Women and men equal in learning."

"Sounds very nice to be equal."

Olga rolls her eyes, "We learn equally, but men always in charge." She taps the instruction in Julia's hands, "What do we do first?"

"Anyone have plans today?" Vastra asks her shrinking family after she that last bite of breakfast.

Odea responds with excitement, "We have plans that involve going ..."

Vastra grins, leans in and places her chin in the palm of her hands, "Tell me more."

"Mother!" Odea grabs Ada's hand for comfort.

The Silurian mother shrugs and looks at her wife for clarification "What? I simply asked for them to tell me more."

Ada stands up, stack their plates, hands them to Odea. "Come dear."

Vastra watches as the two leave the warmth of the room.

Ada turn her head back around, looks Vastra dead in the eyes and winks, "We shall be up there all day. We only shall return if we need sustenance."

Vastra slaps the table with pleasure, looks at her wife and points to the now closed door, "Did you see that? She was being just as coy."

"Yes Dear," as she pats her wife's hand in support. "I saw."

Alaya laughs at Mother Jenny's satirical reaction. "As far as our plans ..."

Fiona inturrupts, "Remember this past summer we were turned away from the British Museum due to the national emergency?"

"I remember we needed to cheer you up due to the death of the cricketer Moule."

Fiona shakes her head, "That's right. You Remember? Do you remember everything in our lives?"

Vastra smiles and grabs her wife's hand, "I do."

The air becomes sober.

Fiona shakes her head again, this time to keep her from going down the trail of the future. "The exhibit is still on display. We finally have a free Saturday we decided to take in the exhibit and possibly stop for tea on the way home."

Alaya hands over the newspaper to Vastra, "Caricatures from Leonardo da Vinci to 1939. It is being held in the King Edward VII Galleries. You like that section of the museum. Why not join us?"

Vastra frowns and points to the icy windows, "My dears it is best that you stay indoors." She flips the pages of the newspaper, folds it outward and hands it back to Alaya pointing to the weather, "7.5 is too cold for Silurian blood."

Jenny looks at Alaya with sympathy.

"You are correct it is too cold." Alaya turns the pages of the newspaper and opens to the Home Service radio schedule, "Do you see anything interesting?"

Fiona and Alaya take turns circling interesting programs.

Vastra lets out a loud sigh.

Jenny sees the frustration in her wife and touches her hand softly, "Vastra. What can I do to help you be a better mood?"

"I am sorry." Vastra looks to Jenny with her frustrated eyes, "I feel caged."

Catherine walks into the room to say one word "Mail." She unleashes it in the middle of the table, moves across the room, sits down in the large fluffy chair, that is placed equal distance from a window and the roaring fireplace, opens _Anne of Ingleside_ at the ribbon and begins to read.

Jenny watches the Russian deal with boredom and doesn't quite feel like aiding her wife nor Catherine's as she is dealing with her own doldrums. She goes through the small stack of boxes, a large flat box, magazines and letters sorting per addressee. ' _Bingo_ ' she hands three envelopes to Vastra, "Your move."

"Excellent!" Vastra takes the letters, kisses her wife, heads over to the open secretary and opens the first letter carefully.

Jenny smiles as she can hear her wife almost purring.

She continues to go through creating piles. Fiona and Alaya watch as they are hoping for any correspondence from their clan. Nothing today.

"Mother Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Most of the day is a variety. There are a few things that will be broadcasted that might be of interest," Alaya is about to read and she realizes the four adults have given her undivided attention as everyone is desperate for a distraction. After the new report at one, Reginald Gamble will be discussing bee-keeping."

She waits for a request for more information. Nothing. "Okay at two The Marriage of Figaro from Sadler's Wells Theatre."

She waits for a request for more information.

"Both parts?"

Fiona shakes her head no, "Only part one."

Silence

"Four is The Trial of Temperance Lloyd."

"Now that is more like it." Catherine readjusts her seat. "The clock striking four will seem like ages."

Vastra and Jenny share a glance of excitement.

"We are a demented family," Alaya laughs and continues to read, "Around seven it is your favorite Mother Jenny, _I want to be an Actor_."

Jenny excitedly applauds, "Perfect. I do wish everyone does well, however ..." She offers a smirk, "It is just as fun when someone isn't naturally talented."

"Da," Catherine contributes. "I never seen a picture of Vernon Harris, but his voice warms my heart."

"So that is two programs which we all agree." Alaya looks around the room, "Have any of you read _Erewhon_? I have not."

Catherine, Alaya and Jenny all shake their heads.

Vastra stands up and heads over to the bookcase and pulls out a small blue book. She dusts it off, "We have a copy." She spins the pages, "There are less than two-hundred and fifty pages. It could be a quick read. Why?"

"At ten-thirty there is a literary coverage of the author and book. Could you give us a synopsis?"

Vastra closely examines Erewhon's binding. "Jenny and I read this book ages ago."

"We did?"

"Yes, but I am at a loss for remembering anything." She holds up the small book looking at it to spark a memory, "I am sorry little one."

"I thought you remember everything."

"I do." Vastra smiles, "Everything that is important."

"Books are not important?"

"Not books which are pure entertainment."

"Do you remember if _Erewhon_ was a treat to read?"

Vastra places Erewhon on the table, "It could have been. If it was dull it would not remain in our library." She sits back down and returns her attention to the first envelope. "I suggest we listen and hope it inspires our curiosity to read it again."

"May I suggest?" Alaya ponders the future, "We keep a log, a review of all the books we have read. It could be a literary resource for us and our children."

Vastra points at her daughter, "I like that idea! We could ..." she stops herself from taking over. "Remember I have a book binding kit which I received as a Christmas gift." She looks at Fiona, "That same Christmas your mother made me this sweater I am wearing. Tea from my Alaya and from you," as she points to Fiona, "You gave me a prize procession _Silurian Periit Culture_."

"You remember all that?"

Vastra smiles, "It is important."

"Do you write these memories down?"

"Yes." Vastra turns around and ponders her next correspondence chess move against Miss Dithers, then onto Kay's and then Molly's. She stops for a moment and asks herself ' _why will not my family play against me in chess?_ ' She ponders the move Miss Dithers made in the correspondence, 'I _t is not important to ask or remember_ '.

Catherine closes _Anne of Ingleside_ , gets up, grabs _Erewhon_ , returns to her seat and begins reading.

Alaya exits the room and returns with a box full of papers, writing tools, rulers and a typewriter. She begins her project of a literary review log.

Fiona looks at the clock, back at Jenny and then at the large flat box with her name marked as the postal address. "Curious?"

Jenny smiles a response.

"We need to clear a space."

Alaya stops what she is doing and helps her wife and mother clean up the breakfast dishes. Within minutes everything is neat, clean and new tea service is ready.

Alaya returns to her project while her wife and mother make space on the table.

Fiona opens the box and pulls out a large eight-sided polygon table top.

"What is this?"

"This is a _Crokinole_."


	10. Chapter 10 :: Mailbag

Mr. Leif Perkins returns from his morning errands through the laundry area. The cold from the opening door will cause discomfort for the patrons and it also gives him a chance to warm his bones.

He sits down, places the large pouch on the bench as he takes off his boots and puts on his clean shoes for indoors. He winks at the two women folding laundry.

One woman respond with eye rolls while the other ignores him.

He smiles to himself, ' _I've still got it. A response is means she's paying attention_.'

He carries his pouch over to the counter behind the till.

Molly finishes her sale for _The Grapes of Wrath_. "Thank you. Come again to the Chantry House." She turns around to see a cold employee, "Thank you Mr. Perkins." She waves to get Jennifer's attention.

Jennifer looks up from her clipboard.

Molly points to Mr. Perkins and shiffers her upper body.

Jennifer smiles and nods. She places the pen inside the clip, puts clipboard under her arm to navigates tables and customers to the front of the shop. "Why Mr. Perkins you look absolutely chilled to the bone."

His grey eyebrows raise, "Tis nothing compared to the Blizzard of January 1881. Around 100 die."

"Mr. Perkins! You were not alive in 1881."

"I have heard my father mention each night this week," He grins. "I am not about to allow it to lay in my brain one more moment."

"Now I am curious about 1881. First get work with a hot cup of tea before you continue." Jennifer motions to the kitchen staff, "We have much stock to put on our depleting shelves."

Mr. Perkins smiles, "Thank you Miss. I shall." He quickly moves to the kitchen.

"I sold two more _Grapes_. Do we have enough or shall we put another order?"

Jennifer looks at the clipboard and points to the line item, "We do. I have been thinking about starting a return book club. They can return the book they purchased and we will give them five percent off the next new book."

"Won't that dig into our small profit?"

"It will get them to return. Most of our customers are B.P. and board in a stranger's home. They don't want to be keep to their rooms and if they do the latest release will help them from being lonely. I am going to write Julia when I have the mind to gather more information."

Molly nods and taps the large bag to her left.

"More mail?" Jennifer looks at the large pouch. She puts down her clipboard and pulls the strings to open the contents. She quickly looks for any international mail. "Molly!"

There was no need to call out her name. Molly has been at her side watching for anything other than King George VI Head. She saw it the same time and snatched it out of the Jennifer's hand.

Jennifer smiles and watches Molly head up to the residence for privacy. She notices customers at the till with purchases, "Her brother is stationed in India."

The customers nod in understanding.

While Molly remained reading her brother's letter, probably for the fourth time, Jennifer has become flooded with customers. Even Mr. Perkins swigged his tea down and came over to assist.

Once the till stopped making noise Mr. Perkins looked up at the clock, "We have about two hours before the next influx of patrons."

Jennifer looks at the now few customers remaining. Two are playing cribbage, one reading the newspaper and the fourth writing while sipping coffee. She turns to Mr. Perkins, "You are in charge until Ms. Portendorfer."

"I still don't know why you still hired her." Mr. Perkins, "I told you she was peculiar."

"I will tell," Jennifer stands tall and continues, "Ms. Portendorfer is not peculiar. She is just someone who appreciates her solitude and the company of a good book."

Mr. Perkins opens his mouth to counter.

"Mr. Perkins you of all people understand a good book and solitude. Is that not true?"

"Of course."

"Does that mean you are peculiar?"

He is stunned.

"Perhaps when Ms. Portendorfer comes in for her shift, simply ask her what she is currently reading." Jennifer walks away saying, "You are in charge Mr. Perkins. Buzz if you need assistance."

He puffs out his chest and straightens his tie, makes sure his vest is on properly and looks at himself in the mirror.

"Thank you." She is on the second step and she feels a cold hand on her elbow. She turns to see Mr. Perkins.

"Yes Mr. Perkins?"

"You forgot the mail."

Jennifer smiles, grabs the heavy mail pouch, runs upstairs while yelling back to Mr. Perkins, "Thank you."

She opens the door, places the mail pouch on the chair looking for Molly. She is being quiet as Mrs. Conard is sleeping as her long day will begin shortly. Jennifer looks at her watch, 'She should be up by now. Her shift begins soon.'

Jennifer looks around tastes the air, ' _Isabella remains in bed_?'. Jennifer looks at the common calendar to make sure she is not mistaken. She is not. Without hesitation, she gently knocks on Mrs. Conard's bedroom door.

Jennifer waits and knocks again, this time slightly louder.

Mrs. Conard moves and shuffles to the door.

The door opens wide enough for the two women see each other's faces. "I am so sorry Mrs. Conard but you have a shift, do you not?"

Mrs. Conard eyes are barely open, "I do but not until four."

"I am sorry to inform you it is now three-thirty."

Mrs. Conard slams the door shut and yells from inside, "Thank you! It is most considerate. I must get ready. Thank you again."

"You are most welcome. I detest being the barer of bad news." She responds back as she hears a frantic woman getting dressed. ' _Best stay out of her way_ '.

Jennifer enters her own bedroom, locks the door, heads over to the closet and taps softly. She can hear a soft voice whispering, "Come in." Jennifer pushes back the panel, enters Molly's room and comes to her side.

"Is everything alright?"

Molly shakes her head in the affirmative.

Jennifer grabs Molly's free hand and sits quietly.

A door slams.

Jennifer and Molly follow the noise trail Mr. Conard is leaving. Open a drawer, slamming a drawer, opening a cupboard, closing a cupboard, opening the residence door, closing the residence door and speeding down the stairs.

They wait until they hear Mrs. Conard's loud sports car move down high street.

Jennifer peeks out the window, "She is even driving annoyed." She looks down at Molly, "Come!" Jennifer pulls Molly into the sunny living area.

They sit on the sofa in silence.

Jennifer patiently waits until Molly speaks. "I miss him so much."

Jennifer nods in understanding, as she feels like missing a limb without her family nearby.

"He is well, hot but well." Molly then takes the letter and reads it out loud to Jennifer.

Jennifer smiles and listens as she learns about Edward's current situation.

After Molly read the final words she looks up, "Why did he write this letter with such narrative without actually saying anything?"

"Maybe he isn't able?"

"You might be right. I am used to hearing more. I desperately want more."

Molly reads a small paragraph again. "What does that mean?"

"It does seem odd, no, it is written overtly professional." Jennifer smiles, "You brother might be compensating so you will not worry. You should respond and set him straight. Remind him you worry more if he sends another letter to as if he was your Barrister."

Molly laughs.

' _Finally_ '

Molly grabs her writing pad, rips off the first two pages and writes a new letter. "If I am honest about our exhaustion and limited free time he will open up to me."

"Hopefully. I am going to make some tea." Jennifer stands up and catches her eye on the mail pouch. She continues to the kitchen and put on the kettle.

She returns to the living room and opens mail pouch dumping the contents on the table.

A large box lands with a thud, a smaller one softly lands. Curiosity has Molly's attention.

"What is it?"

Jennifer opens the box and looks inside. An envelope with the handwritten words "Jen & Molly".

Molly comes close to Jennifer.

Jennifer reads it out loud while Molly follows along with her eyes.

Molly laughs, "I guess they don't know what we actually do at B.P.?"

"This is something different. This time it is personal, it is family."

"May I?" Molly grabs the second box. She doesn't open the box as easily as her Jen but with one final pull she is successful. She places the contents out on the table: two pairs of wool socks, a sealed canning jar of soup, an electric blanket and a motorcycle repair manual.

Jennifer opens the manual, "I guess this is a subtle hint from our last invoice."

"We tried."

The kettle whistles.

Jennifer toss the manual on the table, "Which project do you want?"

"Why can't we do both, together?"

Jennifer pours the hot water into the teapot with a smile, "I like that. We will begin our next day off together."


	11. Chapter 11 :: Spelunking

Odea and Ada are sitting on the floor of their private sitting area. This used to be Jennifer's room but they simply moved the door from the hall onto the wall. Now they have this cozy little area.

Odea surprised Ada after the work was done with a 1937 Porcelain Hotpoint Automatic Electric Stove with a side Oven. They used it for times like these, private moments.

Ada take the diagram and tapes it to the wall at eye level when they are sitting at their large folding table.

She places the fan at the open window and goes to the hooks and puts on a sweater and wool hat.

"We don't want to burn your sleeves." Odea comes over and rolls them up to mid arm.

"What did your sister say when she gave you this project?"

"She said that we are intelligent enough to build this on our own and not to tell our mothers."

"Do you suppose everyone has the same kit?"

"Of course. I hope we complete ours first."

The two lay out the components on the table.

Odea makes a checklist while Ada reads off the instructions.

"Do want to listen to music?"

Odea looks up from her paperwork, "No, please. I want to work on this and talk to you. I hardly got to see you this week. The morgue has been busy."

"I know," Ada hold the cool end of the component while Odea solders. "I now have a new assistant."

"This is going to be difficult. I am used to seeing your face when we talk," Odea says without moving the soldering equipment. "I am interested, make no mistake. Tell me what is your assistant like."

"First his name is Master Albert Nithercott. Quite capable and was born in South Africa. Completed university with dual degree in philosophy and mathematics."

"What else?"

"Nothing."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know."

Odea put the soldering iron in a safe position, "What do you mean you don't know what YOUR assistant looks like?"

"I have never seen him."

"Do you talk to him."

"Every single day and his desk is outside my new office area."

"So how is it that you have never seen him."

"He wears a mask."

"You must be joking!"

"I am."

The last words sink into Odea's brain as she bursts out laughing. "I thought. You got me."

Ada adores her wife's laugh. "Truly?"

"Your face was sending signals of factual information. Not a hint of a lie. I thought maybe he was like Dr. Griffin. I imagined he would go mad one day and cause havoc."

Ada goes back to holding the next component, "Come my dear, we have so much to do to complete this on time."

Odea take the soldering iron with her coil and connects each component Ada is holding while continuing the discussion.

"My assistant's real name is Miss Florence Nithercott. She was born in South Africa and completed university with dual degree in philosophy and mathematics."

"That part is true?"

"Yes dear. She is about as tall as Kay, brown short hair and pale. Very pale."

"How did she come to work for you?"

"I came to work and there she was sitting, waiting."

"What is she like?"

"Kind, quiet and almost can read my mind."

"It might be a family trait."

"To read minds?"

"No, to being kind."

Ada taps her wife under the table.

"Ouch!"

"Did that hurt?"

Odea smirks, "No."

"The odd thing is Miss Florence Nithercott is almost void of personality."

"Is she good at her job?"

"I guess. Yes."

"Is she a good assistant."

"To me?"

"Is she assigned to someone else?"

"No. Well she works for THEM."

Ada takes a deep breath, "I have never seen her eat, drink or even take a mint."

"Not unusual for professional settings."

"True. I just know something about emotional self-control. This is more than that."

They found a rhythm to their soldering.

It makes Ada smile as the discussion is quite personal, she feels safe. "I can't put my finger on it, but something is odd."

"Do you have an example?" Odea tilts her head to clarify, "Besides not eating or drinking."

"When she has nothing to do, she sits looking out the window."

"That doesn't sound odd."

"She sits. Just sits. When I was younger I would have a book to pass the time. Miss Florence Nithercott just sits."

"Did you talk to someone?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Blue Eyes?"

"He is out on assignment."

"Where?"

"I am told New York."

"Have you ever wanted to go to New York?"

"Never."

"Why?"

"I am told it is a dirty place."

"Good to know."

"Is there anyone else you can discuss Miss Florence Nithercott?"

"I could make a call to _Them_."

"Have you thought about talking to Miss Florence Nithercott directly."

"Should I?" Ada points to the diagram on the wall, "I believe that goes there and then this goes there."

Odea nods, "Thank you. You should talk to Miss Florence Nithercott. It is a logical place to start. She might be under strict instructions. Or ... Or you could let my mothers meet her, they would get to the bottom of it all."

"That is a great idea."

Odea shakes her head yes, "That is settled. We will have her for supper. My mothers are quite itchy cooped up inside. We might have to bring the world inside if they cannot go out to the world."

Ada takes a deep breath, "I know something about a family member."

"Who?"

"I know what Jennifer is doing."

"Why are you teasing me? We know very well you can't tell me anything."

"I just thought it would be nice to know somebody in this family can keep a close watch."

"I have a few questions; I hope you are able to answer."

"I will try."

"If mother Vastra knew what she was doing, would she be jealous?"

"Bored, exhausted, excited and jealous all at the same time."

"Jennifer, according to her letters, she and Molly are exhausted and excited. I just assumed that managing the bookstore was the cause."

"No, they have a very strict schedule. I think the bookstore is a good distraction."

"Please, don not let mother Vastra know about your knowledge to Jennifer's position."

Ada laughs, "I know. She can be quite persistent."

Odea giggles, "Can you tell me if she is happy?"

"I don't know if she is happy. You can ask her yourself."

"Is she making a difference?"

"It is a team effort of heroes and heroines."

"Good."

"Anything else you would like to talk about?" Odea feels the hesitation in the air. "I sense there is more and it is not about your robot assistant Miss Florence Nithercott."

* * *

November 24, 1939  
Canary Wharf Park, London

Ada enters the building and Miss Nithercott is waiting.

"Good Morning Miss Nithercott."

"Good Morning." Miss Nithercott stands and hands her a note. "We are to report to room 201821208-A as soon as you get here. I decided to come greet you directly."

"How do you know to be at this particular door?"

"You always enter through the park."

"I do?"

"Yes you do."

"How do you know that?"

"I was told."

"By whom?"

"Our superiors."

"I see. What else do you know?"

Miss Nithercott looks at her watch, "We must get going."

Ada and Miss Nithercott navigate the corridors, stairs and doors until the two are standing door marked 201821208-A.

"Miss Nithercott, have you ever been to this room?"

"Once."

"When?"

"Before I was assigned to you."

Ada takes a deep breath and enters the familiar white windowless room. There are two empty chairs at the table and the lights are out at the far end. She listens to check if they are alone.

She sits.

Miss Nithercott sits to her right.

They wait.

"Greetings Mrs. Mosin and Miss Nithercott."

"Good Morning," Ada responds with confidence.

"Good Morning," Miss Nithercott response without a quiver in her voice.

"Mrs. Mosin we need your help."

"Anything."

"Your family has information."

"Olvia and Robert Mosin were assassinated August 14, 1912."

"We are referencing more about your wife's family. We need to know about the war."

"What exactly are you asking?"

"We need to know what we are up against."

"I don't know how I can help. I will do whatever it takes to gather information."

"We want to know what your family knows."

"I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?"

"I cannot confirm nor deny any information that you suspect my family might have in their possession or knowledge."

"Your words are familiar."

"How so?"

"That is the same response as Madame Vastra, Mrs. Jenny Flint and our own Captain Harkness."

"I am sorry that I don't have what you seek or need."

Ada is annoyed at the line of questioning and adjust her seat slightly to send a message with body language.

Silence.

Ada and Miss Nithercott sit in silence.

"Ms. Mosin are you happy here?"

"I feel that I am contributing, making a difference and I am very happy to be working here."

"That pleases us."

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"My skills and abilities have proven themselves. You ask what I cannot provide. Do you want me to resign?"

"We find your skills..." Silence for about four seconds and the voice continues, "Essential and unique."

"Thank you. My skills, which you deem essential and unique, are my own."

"Your skills are a combination of genetics and upbringing. Your acquaintances and relations by marriage have made you an ally."

"If I was never married, would I be your enemy?"

"Your previous associates were the enemy."

"You make it sound as if I had a choice. My associates? They raised me." Ada controls herself and a simple question pops into her mind. "Whose enemy, was I?"

Silence

"Your wife's family."

Ada sits back emotionally exhausted. She looks at her watch. It is not even nine and I want to take a shower. Then she comforts herself as she reminds herself of Odea's bravery and the generosity of her family.

The voice in the darkness continues, "We need to know if your wife's family is our enemy."

"No."

"They are an ally?"

"Yes."

"Our position of withholding information from a competent source is a violation of our mission and is not ever justified. Our relationship with our allies and employees must be one of candor. Since it will be impossible for the organization to trust the employee or ally without regular candid information. Withholding information does not benefit the organization in the long run and can actually cause more harm than good."

"I see. You want me and my family to candid and open?"

"Yes."

"You seek a candid and open relationship?"

"Yes."

"You find my skills..." She is silence for about four seconds, "Essential and unique. But I say this, I know nothing. You seek a candid and open relationship? With all due respect ... I am not hiding behind lights. You have my dedication with unlimited enthusiasm. Your response has been harassment of demanding intel by besting me against Madam Vastra. Before I cross the line of forsaking my wife and her family ... I will walk away from your organization."

Silence

A voice comes from the darkness, "A few have left us, most have mundane lives."

Ada laughs, "You think my life without your organization will be mundane? I say to the singular voice of the shadow; you have no idea what you are talking about." Ada stands up, "Before I go back to my office and continue my research, let me ask you two questions, and I want a candid response ... Are my skills just as valuable if I never met Madam Vastra? Do you just want Madam Vastra?"

Silence

Ada stands waiting.

Silence

She sits back down in her seat.

Silence.

She turns to Miss Nithercott, "We shall wait ten more minutes."

Miss Nithercott nods and watches the dials of her watch.

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

The voice speaks, "Ten minutes have passed."

Ada stands and heads for the door.

Miss Nithercott walks outside the room first.

The door shuts on its own. The lock is bolted.

The voice speaks, "You are more essential than your wife's family. Your Father and Mother took chances to give up their family to be an asset to our Organization. We just ask that you consider their sacrifice before you hastily ignore our pleas."

Ada faces the darkness, "You have insulted. Threatened. There was no plea." She waves her hands to the ceiling, "This room seeks truth from others while the mechanics hide yourselves. As far as my parents sacrifice you should be kissing Alexandra Trofimova and Galina Shikalova feet." She pounds her fist to her chest, "They made me."

"We have an assignment." An accordion folder slides from the darkness towards Ada.

She sits down, opens the folder and begins to read.

The darkness waits as she reads each page, carefully.

"Is this true?"

"Yes."

"I need time and to talk to my wife and family."

The door unlatches and opens.

Ada heads out to the hallway to be greeted by Miss Nithercott.

They walk back to their office area without a single word shared.

* * *

"I fear that my curiosity has gotten the best of me. I want to know about Fiona's mother, April."

Odea becomes still and she almost burns a hole. She quickly puts the hot iron in a safe position. "Why?"

Ada looks at the diagram on the wall, "I know most things. I am just curious if you know the future."

"Nobody knows the future."

"Do you know who will win the war?"

Odea turns to her wife, "Why ask now?"

"They, _Them_."

"I see."

"Well it is not my information to share. Have _Them_ talk to Fiona."

"They will."

"What are you saying."

"They fear we shall lose the war."

"Does it matter who wins or loses?"

"It matters to _Them_."

"I see."

"Have they pressured you?"

"They have strongly hinted again yesterday first thing in the morning."

"Mr. Blue-eyes?" Odea answers the question herself, "New York. Which explains the pressure."

Ada shakes her head yes, "I want to respond."

Odea stands up and grabs a pencil. She draws a line on the wall, "This is us, our lives. Our past and present." She draws a circle at the end of the line, "This is us right here at this very moment."

Ada shakes her head yes.

Odea continues to draw a long line after the circle, "This is our future, our lives."

"Okay. That is easy enough."

"What would happen if They, _Them_ ," Odea rolls her eyes, "Were giving information about the future how would the line be altered?"

"The line would be the same."

"For whom?"

"For us. For Them. It would not change."

Odea draws another circle, to the right of the original by about two inches, "This represents the moment you share information about the future to powerful decision makers."

"So you know about the future."

"I am simply making a hypothetical situation." Odea taps the circle she just created, "What happens to the line if you share information about the future?"

"Decisions would be made in hope to change the future for the better."

Odea draws another line from the circle up and parallel by a few inches. Then erases the original future line. "That is what will happen."

Ada sits back and ponders the erased future.

Odea sits back down waiting to continue their project.

"I don't want that responsibility," Ada shakes her head as she mourns erased line. "What have you erased?"

"I don't know."

"I see."

Odea grabs Ada's hand, "What if you erased our hypothetical children?"

"We have children?"

"I don't know. But what if the new future doesn't but the original did? Or we have children but one dies young? Or what if the new future has a longer war time and we are killed. I am killed and you are alone. You are killed and I am alone. Decisions based changing the future, because you don't like the possible outcome ... doesn't do anything except erase, it never adds or enhances. It simply erased what would have been which means ..."

"The information is now completely worthless."

"Exactly."

The air becomes tense. Ada places the next component down to be soldered, "I have to tell you something."

Odea continues to work her iron and coil, "You can tell me anything."

"My parents, no my father, did something terrible by mistake."

* * *

 **1911**  
 **Lago-Naki, Republic of Adygea**

 **Ivan Yunevich leads the small group, "The flashlights are new. Do not lose them I had them ordered special from Joseph Milkilo."**

 **They enter the cave and follow the white chalk marks on the wall.**

 **Robert shakes his head, "You be careful. Joseph has a terrible reputation. Worse than his father. Olivia had to deal with his family multiple times."**

 **"His father and Mother! Atanislav and Yesfir Milkilo taught their son well. I still wonder how they get past customs."**

 **"The rumor is ..."**

 **Ivan stops to give instructions, "Olga and I planned this well." He pulls out a map, "We are here and anything Olga draws it means we have been there. We are going here," He points to an open area. "There is air flow. The only reason we did not venture further, it was getting late. It will take us three hours to arrive. Be careful."**

 **The begin their descent.**

 **August continues, "Rumor has it they have a boat."**

 **"A boat?" Joanna laughs as it echoes through the caverns. "Did he row it back and forth from America?"**

 **"Good one. My wife the comedian nurse. Now we know why so many from our village like to get ill." August share in his wife joke. "No what I mean Joseph has access to a trading boat from Norway. They deliver special fish to Norwegians who have moved to America."**

 **Robert asks confused, "What there is no fish in America?"**

 **"They miss their fish from their Fjords," Joanna teases. "Since when does Norway have special water?"**

 **Ivan is caught off guard and sends a belly laugh through the cave that sounds like a bear is charging.**

 **"Maybe we hold off jokes." Joanne suggests, "Olga says the best part of hiking is the peacefulness."**

 **"Da!" Ivan agrees.**

 **For the next few hours they hike through the caverns, stopped for lunch halfway and now successfully reach their destination.**

 **Ivan holds up his hand, "Feel the cold breeze?"**

 **Robert, August and Joanna hold up their hands.**

 **"Where is that coming from, we have been traveling down. It can't be air from the surface."**

 **Ivan points his flashlight down, "It is a slow slope. Keep tethered and go slow. We are traveling where Olga and I have never have gone."**

 **"What if something happens?"**

 **"Olga is expecting us home." Ivan holds up the map, "She has made two copies and one is in the hands of your Mother. If we are not home by tomorrow for kasha they will come here." He makes a mark with his chalk that looks like cog, "She knows we were here."**

 **"What is that?" Joanne points to the cog.**

 **"Saint Olga's crown."**

 **"That is beautiful."**

 **"My Olga is beautiful." Before any more conversation delays their journey, Ivan starts into the tunnel. "Remember slowly and talk only if it is absolutely necessary."**

 **The four almost shuffle their walk into the opening. About every twenty steps Ivan stops to draw on the map and marks the wall with a cog.**

 **After about thirty minutes walking Ivan lets out a yelp.**

 **"Are you okay?" Robert asks from the rear.**

 **"Da, the ceiling is lower." Ivan stops marks the wall with a cog and the map. "I will crawl a bit and return in a minute. If I need help I shall yank on the rope."**

 **"I understand." August quickly secures his wife's tether to the wall and then he connects to Robert. "We are ready."**

 **Ivan crawls on his hands and knees.**

 **The three Russians watch the rope slowly unravel at their feet.**

 **The rope stops unraveling.**

 **Joanna grabs August's hand.**

 **They listen and wait.**

 **Soon Ivan pops his head out and stands, "Come you must see." Ivan draws an H inside the cog.**

 **"What does that mean?"**

 **Ivan looks at his friends excitedly, "We have found something."**

 **Ivan leans the small group to the end of the tunnel. He climbs down and quickly aids his friends to find their footing.**

 **It is black. It is so black Robert can't see his own hand centimeters from his nose.**

 **Ivan points his flashlight, the one he brought from Joseph who runs the local American Black Market, "Point your light this way."**

 **"What is that?"**

 **August steps forward, "Is this First Emperor tomb?" He quickly panics and movies his flashlight on the ground. "According Sima Qian there will be mercury painted rivers and above the models the ceiling is supposed to be decorated with heavenly bodies." He walks further and points up, "I see nothing more than a cave ceiling."**

 **"My friend, keep your wits." Ivan comes to his side. "I know you are excited, but if you twist and ankle or break a leg you must stay here while we get help. I will not carry you back. Let us look a little longer. We can come back next week with Olga."**

 **Joanna looks at her watch, "What time do you want to return to the surface?"**

 **Ivan sighs, "Yes, we have to be practical. I suggest we be in our homes before night fall."**

 **"That gives us three hours to look around."**

 **Robert pulls out his tripod, attaches his Eastman Brownie No 2 Model F portrait camera and puts it on his shoulder. He walks around looking for the best place to take a picture. He notices a switch. He yells to companions, "I have something here."**

 **Ivan, August and Joanna come to his side.**

 **Ivan traces the wire, "It goes into the rock."**

 **"Shall we turn the switch?"**

 **"I think we need more information." Joanna attempts to give a voice of reason with three male companions.**

 **"I agree." August hopes his wife is smiling with his vocal support.**

 **"I would like to wait for Olga." Ivan still investigating with his flashlight for any more switches or wires.**

 **Robert studies the switch, "This handle is unique. It has grips and the technology isn't very old. He wipes away the cobwebs. He suppresses his urge to move the switch and continues to walk the perimeter.**

 **He finds another switch. He looks at more closely and sees the wire going to the cave.**

 **"These things are ugly." Ivan holds up his flashlight to the face.**

 **Robert puts his tripod on his shoulder and moves towards Ivan's voice. The tripod catches the switch, "I need help here!"**

 **"Where are you?"**

 **Robert waves his flashlight, "Here my camera is caught."**

 **"I am coming." August is the first to respond.**

 **Robert listens at the footsteps come closer towards him.**

 **August lets out a sound, "Oomph!"**

 **Robert is slammed back against the cave wall.**

 **"What happened?" Ivan asked.**

 **"August tripped over something and took me with him." Robert response, "We are fine."**

 **Robert's tripod bottom feet are on the ground while the camera is hooked around the switch, which is now in the opposite position. "Um!"**

 **August regains his footing and sees the switch now activated, "Ivan! Joanna!"**

 **Robert and August watch sparks and listen to a hum.**

 **"Joanna!" August yells in panic. Seconds later he feels his wife's hand in his and whispers, "Stay close."**

 **"What happened?" Ivan does his best to remain calm.**

 **Before anyone could reply lights blink on in the far back section and soon the entire cave is flickering to life.**

 **The four companions remain still and wait.**

 **The low hum of the lights fill their ears.**

 **They all jump as one light pops and watch it dim.**

 **August regains his composure. He quickly sets up his camera and snaps pictures as quickly as the Brownie will allow.**

 **Ivan looks at Robert packing up his camera and turn the switch off.**

 **The four make their way to tunnel exit before all the lights go dim.**

* * *

"He is the one who found and reported the Silurians Hibernation Unit at Yaroslavl Oblast in Russia. He found the chambers by accident as he was spelunking with his brother August, his wife Joanna and brother-in-law Ivan."

"Oh." Odea continues to solder down each component her wife lays but with fights the distraction to stop and hug her wife.

"That is when my parents fled to London. Ivan, Joanna and August were killed soon after. "

"Who killed them?"

"Galina Shikalova."

"Not Alexandra?"

"No."

"How do you know?"

Ada hands her wife the accordion folder.

Odea begins to read carefully.

"I see."

"She is still alive!"

"Where?"

Ada pulls out another piece of paper, "Córdoba, Argentina."


	12. Chapter 12 :: Curse of Three

"I don't know exactly the location of Córdoba. I do know Argentina is a long way from here."

"I want to see her. Talk to her."

Odea does her best to steady her shaking hands, "Why?"

"I want to ask her that very question."

"Why did They, _Them_ , give you this information?"

Ada pull a paper out of the back section, "They want me to find out if there are in fact ratlines."

"Ratlines?"

"The Vatican has set up a system of escape routes for Nazis and other Catholic fascists. They believe that one is being set up in Argentina."

"As incentive they hand you Galina Shikalova."

"Correct."

Odea places the iron safely down and turns to see her wife's face. "Close your eyes."

Ada closes her eyes and feels her wife taste her to understand.

"I do not taste malice, anger or even vengeance. Why do you want to go?"

Ada begins to tear up, "I can't even formulate the questions. I need to speak to her, to understand. This doesn't make sense to me."

"I can taste the confusion and the pain. What if she offers nothing?"

"I want to see her one more time. There is this opportunity I do not want to miss."

Odea unplugs the soldering iron and take her wife's hand down to the living room.

"...a dry, dark cellar or special repository built in a side hill or with double, filled walls, like those of an ice house, may be utilized for wintering bees in extremely cold climates ..."

Odea and Ada go to the shelves to pull out the atlas.

"...the colonies, supplied with good queens, plenty of bees, 20 to 25 pounds of stores each, and with chaff cushions placed over the frames, are carried in shortly before snow and severe freezing weather come..."

Vastra looks up from her correspondence chess watching Odea with Molly, waiting for a sign. Any sign to be useful and focus on other things than what is being broadcasted on the radio.

Jenny and Fiona feel the tension in the room but continue playing their game.

Alaya stops taking notes about bee-keeping. She licks the air. She looks to her wife for a sign. Nothing.

Catherine is engrossed in Erewhon which has her ignore everything, including the program on the radio.

"...When in repositories, the bees have no opportunity for a cleansing flight, nor do they, when the temperature rises outside, always warm up sufficiently to enable the cluster to move from combs from which the stores have been exhausted to full ones..."

Odea grabs her mother Jenny attention with a muted smile.

Catherine turns to the next chapter and finally notices the stress in the air. She closes the book and notices her granddaughter in the room whose eyes red from crying. Catherine gets up, goes to Ada's side and whispers, "What is this?"

Vastra goes over to the radio and switches it off. She can't hear what is being said over this radio frequencies.

Odea says to her mother Jenny, "Ada needs to go to Argentina."

Vastra and Alaya look at each other.

"Argentina?" Alaya quickly seeks clarification, "When? Why?"

Ada sits her grandmother down, "I never asked, because I thought it would be too painful. The time has come for me to ask. Please be brave. Tell me how Ivan, Joanna and August died?"

Catherine eyes squint, "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"It is very important."

Catherine points to the open Atlas, "Does it have to do with Argentina?"

"No and yes."

Catherine sits quietly mustering up her memories, trying to find the words.

Ada asks, "Did they ever go into caves?"

"Da!" Catherine shakes her head up and down. "Mostly Olga and Ivan." She looks to the room, "You might not know it but Olga used to hike all the time. That is where she met Ivan at a hiking club. Such a nice boy, he spent more money on hiking boots than clothing. That is the common core of their love, nature. They hiked all year long, even in winter."

"Was there a time when Olga didn't go hiking with Ivan into a cave?"

Catherine things back, "No. Wait. Yes, that one time she had to go into work. The power plant engineer was drunk and they called in Olga to take over."

"Engineer?"

"Da. Olga has brains like her brothers." Catherine speaks to the room. "She came to London because I wanted to come. She had a good job assignment. But I decided. I chose here."

"We are glad you did."

"I am glad we came," Olga's voice fills the room.

"You are?" Catherine looks to her daughter.

"I am. Why is this room so sad." She looks at Ada with her head down, "What has happened? Is everything alright?"

Silence.

Ada attempts to put the conversation back on track, "We are talking about hiking and you going into caves. Grandmother was telling us the time you were called into work. Ivan, Joanna and August went without you."

Olga leans forward bracing the back of a chair, "I have not heard their names mentioned in such a long time. It seems like another life long forgotten."

"Da! Like a book." Catherine adds.

"Exactly like a book I have read many years ago." Olga comes around and becomes more comfortable, she is ready to tell the story. Maybe it is the new position, new friend or maybe she is just getting older. She clears her throat and continues, "They went into a new section of the cave. Usually there is nothing but this time, it was different. Robert took picture. We all were so proud of the discovery. We thought maybe this was the sculptures of Qin Shi Huang's army. In previous caves, we found many Chinese artifacts and some Scandinavian."

Olga pauses as she remembers Ivan's excitement. "Ivan thought we would be rich and we made grand plans. We couldn't wait to see the pictures. Robert developed the pictures at work and showed his peers at Demidov Juridical Lyceum for advice."

"Have you seen the pictures?" Ada quickly asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Robert's one co-worker asked to show them to an expert at Moscow State University. Robert told my Ivan that they should keep the location secret and not go until they hear a response."

Vastra and Jenny lock eyes, ' _That is the connection_!'

"Did they hear a response?"

"Da!" Catherine is irritated with this memory and begins to speak in Russian. "Эти люди пришли в мою пекарню и потребовали, чтобы они увидели Ивана! Я был с клиентом, и это испугало их. Мой первый клиент. Нехорошо не продавать с первым клиентом."

Ada looks to the room and smiles, "My grandmother's Russian passion has returned."

Catherine quickly responds, "I always have Russian passion."

Ada shakes her head with a smile, "Grandmother said people came to her bakery and demanded that they see Ivan. She was with customers, her first of the day. It is bad luck not to make sale with first customer."

Vastra now is all but sitting on Catherine, "What did these people look like?"

"One man and two women."

"Was the man large?"

"Da!"

Ada runs out of the room, "I will return shortly. Don't talk without me. Hi Julia!"

Olga stands as she should have returned to her project.

Julia stands in the doorway, "I thought you were bringing tea?"

"It seems we have a small family crisis."

"I am sorry," Julia's facial expression shows concern. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Thank you for your concern." Olga smiles, "Do you think we can finish next Saturday?"

"Same time? Same breakfast?"

Olga face becomes radiant, "Of course."

"Good evening." Julia leaves the doorway reminding her friend, "Contact me at my parent's home if you need me. Please."

Olga looks to her mother, "We are friends."

"Good. I told you."

"Bye Julia!" Ada yells from the landing and rejoins her family. She hands three photographs to Catherine, "Do these looks familiar? You have seen Alexandra Trofimova. But what about ..."

Catherine stands up and her face goes white, "Yes! That man." She quickly sits back down to catch her breath. "Who is he?" She looks that other pictures, "Da! Da! They are the people who insisted on seeing Ivan." She lays down Alexandra Trofimova's picture on the table, "She is evil."

"What about the other woman?"

Catherine reexamines the final photograph. She holds it full arm's length and then closer, "I remember her, I think. She is very nice. She was quiet. She never came to visit me."

"Let me see these photographs," Olga grabs them and looks at them. "I don't remember seeing any of them. Well, except for the woman who spit on my mother. Not a good day." She puts down the photographs on the table.

Ada looks to her grandmother and aunt, "Tell me how about Ivan, Robert and Joanna deaths? What happened after the visit from these three?" as she taps the photographs.

"After the visit from those three Robert warned us to forget about everything. He said that a colleague said that only Robert went into Cave. Ivan was upset, at first he thought Robert was going to try to manipulate him out of money. My brother never would lie to Ivan, he told Ivan that he is like a brother. Ivan calmed down. Two days later Robert told us that they are going to London, Olivia has taken a position. Once they buy a home they will send for us."

"After your mother and my son left Russia we were quite sad. The whole family felt as if a limp was taken." Catherine mimics her arm getting cut off. "I was sad so I kept busy working."

"First it was Joanne. She was attacked by a stranger at the hospital where she worked. It was quite tragic. They never saw the man again. The administration records at the hospital lead to a dead end. It never happened in our town before or after. Technically our homes and hospital are all underwater. But it never happened again."

"What of Ivan and August?"

"August committed suicide. The loss of Joanna was too much."

"Ivan?"

Olga takes a deep breath, "My Ivan was found at the bottom of a river bed. I was told he must have slipped and fallen to his death."

The room is thick with thoughts of loss.

Odea grabs her wife's hand.

That is all the encouragement Ada needed, "Grandmother and Aunt Olga do you believe these deaths were unusual?"

"Unusual? What do you mean?"

"They all happened around the same time."

"Three days."

"Three days in a row?"

Olga shakes her head, "Three days apart. It all started three days after Robert and Olivia took a job in London. In that order Joanna, August and then my poor Ivan."

"Da!" Catherine interjects, "My neighbors asked who was next me or my daughter. The town took bets who was next."

"We were a mental wreck watching the days. When three days passed, the death stopped. Then we mourned."

"That is quite unusual," Odea responds while nodding her head and pulling her wife close.

Olga shakes her head slowly, "My Ivan did not like hiking near cliffs ..."

Catherine scolds Olga, "Not this again. The authorities told you what happened. Do not bring these good people into your fantasy."

Ada looks tenderly into her grandmother's eyes, "This needs to be heard. Please indulge my curiosity."

"Da!" Catherine sits back and folds her hands over her chest in protest.

Olga didn't hesitate to continues, "We liked caves. We like to explore where many don't dare. We like it because caves were quiet, dark and peaceful. I never understood why he was found along the river. Also, my Ivan rarely went on a hike without me and if he did, there was always a map to guide me if he did not return within a reasonable time. But we almost always went together, it was our hobby."

"Da!" Catherine shakes her head in agreement, "I always got a map when Ivan and Olga went on a hike." Catherine's brow bends above her eyes, she unfolds her hands and looks at Olga, "You did not get a map?"

"No, which is why I was surprised. Also, the river bed is nowhere near his post. The authorities told me that he was washed downstream, but even upstream there was no place Ivan would have gone. He likes the unknown. He knows that river because it was his youth. He knew every rock, every curve of the river. Frankly it bored him." Olga smiles, "He was only sentimental about three things: his first hiking boots, his collection of flashlights and his wedding ring."

Ada lays out the folders with the tabs 'Joanna Mosin', 'August Mosin' and 'Ivan Yunevich'.

Vastra's curiosity leaped her forward to grab Joanna's file.

Catherine pick up her son's with shaking hands.

Olga simply stared at the folder.

Vastra is pacing, flipping the two pages back and forth. "There must be more!"

"That is all that I have been given."

"Why did they give these to you?"

"I have research assignment in Argentina. I believe this is their way of encouragement."

"You shall not go alone."

Ada eyes perk up for the first time but the seriousness of her employers has her cautious, "Before you assign anyone to accompany me to Argentina, I have professional priority."

"Of course," Vastra bows her head. "Do we get to know who, what or why you are going to Argentina?"

"The Vatican."

Vastra doesn't hesitate, "Julia, Jenny and myself will be accompanying you."

"Why not me?" Odea stands up from her seat. "I should go."

Vastra looks at Odea, "I am sorry."

"Please allow me," Odea begs and turns to her sister and softly make a plea. "Alaya you must allow me to go. If not I will take a boat, fly." She looks to her mother, "It doesn't matter I will follow."

Jenny pulls Odea towards Vastra and herself.

Jenny caresses Odea chin with her hands, "Your mother is correct. You do not have to like her decision, but you work for the family business and you have responsibilities."

Vastra does her best to console her daughter with a hug.

Odea catches Alaya's sad eyes.

Vastra pulls back and looks into her daughter's eyes, "My beloved Odea, I want nothing more than to grant your wishes. I must have you here. If you feel that I am being unjust, unreasonable or lack of sympathy believe as you wish. However, those emotions are a heavy burden to carry yourself. I am justified, I am not unreasonable and ... my heart is breaking at your pain."

"Allow me to heal your breaking heart," Odea softly places her hand on Vastra's chest. "Would you allow Mirum because she looks more Human?"

"No, I would not send Mirum. I am so sorry." Vastra pulls her gentle daughter close. She feels Odea whimper in her arms and her scales soften, "I am truly sorry."

Vastra releases her daughter, "I would suggest that you find strength in yourself and look to your sister Alaya to aid in your adjustment."

Odea nods her head in agreement and goes to her wife's side.

Vastra asks softly, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Olga?"

Olga turns to Fiona, "Please contact Julia to return. If necessary by taxi. There is much to plan."

Alaya playfully points to Olga, Ada and Odea, "Come with me into the kitchen."

Fiona turns on the radio to keep Vastra from eavesdropping on Alaya's conversation.

Catherine looks at the Atlas, "Vastra? Where is Argentina?"


	13. Chapter 13 :: Saturday's Routine

Kay runs inside the house for another quilt, "This should do it. I will return for you in a few moments."

April quickly double checks the inventory against the list. Once satisfied she covers the three wicker provisions hamper with the wool blankets and carries them to the mud room entrance.

She puts on her mittens and wool hat.

Kay opens the outside door and grabs the top hamper.

April feels her face slapped with cold, she quickly covers her face with another scarf.

Kay returns to grab the next hamper.

April grabs the last hamper and follows Kay out to the nearby truck.

April quickly places her hamper in the back, runs to the front cab and closes the door. She swings around, gets on her knees and watches Kay securing everything down from the small window.

Kay waves.

April waves back.

The last knot is tied; Kay runs into the cab and slams the door before any more heat escapes.

April pulls the quilts around her shoulders, lets out the clutch and they begin their Saturday.

"I am still not used to all this room. Edward took up plenty of space." Kay lays the length of the seat with a giggle.

"I will mention that in my first letter. I hope we have an address soon."

The reach the end of their road. April regrettably stops the truck.

"Kendel or Tebay?"

Kay sits up, "Tebay has the better tea service, if we have a good deal we can stop on the way home."

"Tebay it is." April feels the chill outside working into the truck. She pushes down the accelerator and get the car moving. She has learned that if she keeps the truck moving the heat from the engine is just enough warmth to keep her from being sleepy.

Kay shifts her body next to April's, "Are you warm enough?"

"I am thankful for your attentiveness. I feel terrible that you have to do more work."

"It is only for the winter. The summer heat is my enemy. The sun makes me sleepy and sluggish. I supposed that is what happens in the cold to your body."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"That was from the _The Women_ we saw three Sundays ago. That is how one of them made a smart remark."

"That was a wonderful movie. What movie are we going to see next month?"

"There is a film called _Wizard of Oz_."

"We read a book titled, _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. Did they make it into a film?"

"According the article it a slimmed down. How long did it take us to read the book?"

"I thought we read it within a few days, it was very short."

"Maybe we should read it again, refresh our brains."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

The two travel towards Tebay and enjoy the snow-covered landscape.

First stop is the combined post office, telegraph office, grocery and staples shop packed into the long white house on Church street. In London April laughs about how much running around the did to different shops for different items. For fruit and vegetables, you went to the greengrocer. For meat, to the butcher. For fish, to the fishmonger. For bread and cakes, to the baker. For groceries, such as jam, tea, biscuits and cheese you went to the grocer. Other shops sold clothes, shoes, medicines, newspapers and all the other things people needed to buy.

Here in Tebay all but fish and meat were sold next to the mail counter.

"Good Morning Ladies!" Greeted Mrs. Theobald, "I was wondering if you two would dare come into town with weather like this."

"It is cold," responds April as she brings in the first hamper and makes space for the other two. "We have an excellent inventory for you."

Kay quickly brings in the next two hampers while April nearly hugs the Godin stove.

Kay opens the latches, removes the wool covering and steps back allowing Mrs. Theobald a full view.

"I appreciate that." Mrs. Theobald walks up to each hamper, bends down and examines the contents.

She stands up facing Kay, "I shall take the chickens, the entire stock of vegetables, the eggs and ..." She reaches down and feels the wool blankets acting as insulation between her fingers, "Are you selling the wool blankets?"

"No." April responds from the chair nearest to the Godin stove, "I am sorry for such a quick response. They are our only wool blankets."

"Too bad." Mrs. Theobald goes to the back of the counter, opens the door to yells inside, "Vera! Ellen!"

Two faint voices can be heard from the other side, "We shall be right there!"

Mrs. Theobald goes to the counter and starts to make an itemized receipt.

Kay and April wait patiently.

April remains by the Godin stove.

Kay walks around the store to grab one box of biscuits, two bars of Pears soap and places them on the counter.

Mrs. Theobald hands Kay the total.

Kay quickly goes over the figures and nods in satisfaction, "We only the petrol for our monthly deliveries."

"Of course," Mrs. Theobald writes the amount down in the separate book.

Two young women enter the store from the residence door. Without looking up, "Vera, please take the stock from those two hampers and place them on display."

"Hello!" Ellen smiles at seeing her friends.

Kay pull out the two chickens and holds them up for final inspection.

Mrs. Theobald nods in approval and points to the two chickens, "Ellen please place these on ice."

Without complaint, the two young women went to work.

While the products were being put on display Kay quickly asks, "Is there mail?"

"Yes, you have a large box, a small package and a few letters. Those most of your letters are local notices." Mrs. Theobald goes to another counter, pulls a large box from a cubby and letters from a small box with the words 'Low Bridge' written below. She hands the letters to Kay who places them in her pocket and takes the boxes.

"Anything else?"

"Thank you. I noticed you were not interested in our jams, soups or other canned goods. Is there a reason?"

"After Boxing Day I will have customers who would be interested. Until then no need to pack so much."

"Any town news?"

While Mrs. Theobald discuss another encounter with Mary Baines, the Tebay Witch.

April quietly comes over to the grocery counter and lays down a small paper bag.

Kay looks inside and smiles. She points to the small bag at the grocery counter and asks Mrs. Theobald, "Please take these off our credit."

Ellen has just returned from the cellar, "Ellen please weigh the small bag and credit accordingly."

Ellen opens the bag, looks at April and cringes, "I never understood the appeal."

"It is an acquired taste."

April makes a mark on the bag and then subtracts the difference from the ledger. She turns it around to show April who simply nods in approval.

"Have you finished the book?"

"Wait right here."

"Mother I will be right back. I have to return a book to Mrs. Flint-Saint Clair."

Mrs. Theobald nods and continues her gossip to Kay. Local gossip is one of Mrs. Theobald's greatest and sought after inventory.

April watches Vera put all the stock away, pack up the hampers and quickly returns to the residence. Vera almost knocks down Ellen returning to the store.

Ellen hands over _The Regatta Mystery_ by Agatha Christie, "Thank you so much."

"Are you interested in another book?"

Ellen's eyes go wide, "Yes, of course. Is it another mystery?"

April pulls out of her coat a book and hands it to Ellen, "My sister says it is quite popular."

"Have you read it?"

"I will not have time to read it for a few weeks. I have so many unread books taunting me daily. I am pleased to have winter's free time to catch up on my literary quests."

"I read every night while my mother and niece just listen to broadcasts."

April can see Kay's fixing her hair, the sign. "Miss Ellen, I must be going. It is time for our tea."

"Oh are you headed to the Tavern?"

"That is our plan."

"Will you be handing off _The Regatta Mystery_ to Doreen?"

"Yes, that is the plan."

"Good." Ellen pulls out a letter with a large D on the front. "Please give this to her, it will save me money for the stamp."

"Is she working today?"

"Like me, she always works Saturdays. That is the curse of a family business."

April smirks, "Or running a farm." With emphasis, she picks up the hamper with the unsold canning jars and puts them on the truck. Before she goes inside for another she turns the ignition on and reset her quilts. As she enters the store to pick up the two empty hampers she notices Mrs. Theobald monopolizing her poor Kay's attention.

April takes the two hampers out to the truck and secures them. She feels the cold setting in and quickly rushes inside and sits in front of the Godin stove and yells at herself privately as to why she didn't wrap the scarfs properly.

It only took a few minutes for her face to become warm again. She sits back relieved and notices her Kay needs saving. She walks over and grabs the two packages and says to Kay, "I am sorry. I know you want to be more social with our Mrs. Theobald, but I have things to do back at the farm and I wanted to stop off for tea before I begin the chores."

"I am sorry. Mrs. Theobald next week? I want to hear more from you. You are the highlight of my week."

Mrs. Theobald becomes giddy with the compliment, "Next week Mrs. Flint-Saint Clair."

April goes straight into the truck while Kay secures all the hampers.

Kay and April find themselves, moments later, at the tavern.

"Hello Miss Doreen." April quickly sits down at the small table closest to the roaring fire.

Kay is up at the bar ordering drinks and food, "Have you heard from your brother?"

"He is doing well, at least that is what he writes in his letters to mom. He has another few weeks of training." Doreen smiles, "You didn't order mushrooms?"

"We bought some at the Theobald's place."

"I will put this order in to my mother." Doreen nods to April's location, "I will bring the tea service over in a moment."

As soon as Kay sits down April asks Kay, "Has there been Mary Baines activity?"

"Well, per one of Mrs. Theobald's customers the witch has been causing havoc over at the school. Apparently two bullies were teasing a cat. One slipped backward and fell on his rump. The other fell in the other direction and when he landed a pencil tip pierced his hand. The teacher had to pull out the small piece out with a tweezer."

"Oh dear are the two children okay? How is the cat?"

Kay leans in for dramatic effect, "The cat seems fine. However, Mrs. Theobald said that one has a concussion and the other is dealing with lead poison. I did not have the heart to tell her that there isn't lead in pencils nor that a person could not get a concussion without damaging their head."

April bursts out laughing just as Doreen brings over tea service.

"My wife was sharing a tale." April look up to Doreen. "Did you finish the book?"

Doreen pulls out of her apron, _The Dragon's Teeth_. "I enjoyed that."

"Good", April gives Doreen The Regatta Mystery and an envelope with a large D written on the front. "This is from Ellen."

Doreen takes the book and letter, "I will see her tomorrow at services." She places the book in her apron, heads behind the bar and opened the envelope. The envelope has another inside. She quickly rips it open and begins to read. Her eyes dart back and forth attempting to gobbles words written as if it they would disappear in seconds. She folds everything, opens the book and places the papers inside and shoves the book back into her apron.

A small bell has been rung. Doreen composes herself and goes into the kitchen.

April and Kay share a look of concern.

April drinks her tea and enjoys the warmth taking over her body, "I was given the letter from Ellen."

"We have our own letters." Kay lays them on the table, "Do you want to read them now or at home?"

"At home." April takes another sip of tea and adds, "I don't want the local witch to be tempted to divulge our secrets."

Doreen brings over their meal a bit more distracted.

"I hope the letter didn't bring you distress?"

"No." Doreen is about to turn around.

"You can trust us."

Doreen is about to open her mouth and the door rings as another customer enters the establishment. She whispers, "Another time," and she heads back to tending bar.

April and Kay give each other intrigued looks.

"These girls are hard workers."

"Well their families are depending on them. They have to work harder now as their brothers, fathers and other men in the community will go off to war."

"True."

"I just wish we could do something."

"Like what?"

"I am lending them books." April begins to formulate a plan, "How about a Book Club?"

"A what?"

"A book club," April is remember by at Trinity her classmates would be assigned smaller groups to read and discuss books. "The leader picks a book that they all read and get together to discuss what they like or don't like."

"Like a study group?"

"Social group with a literary focus."

"I like that, but books are expensive. How many members? When? Where do we all meet?"

April slouches a bit, "That is a good question."

"It must be walkable and available to us once a month and free."

"Yes, yes and yes." April becomes more defeated with each moment.

Kay offers sympathetic eyes, "We will not let this go. Eat. Drink. Please be warm."

Doreen comes over, "Everything fine?"

April response without hesitation, "Thank you all is very good as usual. Your mother is a good cook."

"I would like to ask a personal question, may I?"

Doreen becomes slightly fidgety, "It depends."

"Do you have a day off?"

"Mondays."

"When does Ellen have off?"

She responds solemnly, "Wednesday."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"Since you both like reading April is thinking about starting a book club."

"What is that?"

Kay quickly explains and adds, "... we just need a place we all can sit and discuss the book for a few hours."

"I have off Mondays and Ellen is off Wednesdays." Doreen adds, "We don't get to see each other except church and a few hours a week. Besides working we both are taking correspondence classes. We don't have much free time. Sunday services are the only planned meetings."

The kitchen bell rings.

Doreen quickly adds, "We just don't have the time."

Kay can see her wife's face is frustrated, "At least they are going to classes and not intellectually stumped."

"I suppose."

Kay mimics her wife while taking another bite of egg sandwich, "I suppose."

They enjoy the rest of the meal and finish in time before the tavern is flooded with customers. April bundles up properly and they both wave goodbye to Doreen, "See you next week!"

"Thank you!" Doreen replies before taking a customer's order.

It is a quick drive to Low Brorrowbridge from the tavern.

April quickly brings in the heaviest of the hampers while Kay carries in the other two easily.

April undresses, puts more wood on the fire, puts a kettle over the fire, and starts to put the canning back on their supply shelf.

Kay parks the truck in the barn and does a quick check on the animals before heading back into the house.

April puts together tea service.

Kay enters the warmth of the kitchen and lays the gathered quilts on the table, "One last trip. More tea?"

"I just need to get the chill off; my body wants to sleep."

Kay returns with the packages, mail and groceries.

They put everything away.

Kay lays out two biscuits on each tea saucer and puts the rest in the cupboard.

April sits down, gulps her tea down and holds in her hand a box cutter.

"You have been patient enough." Which shall we open first?

April looks at their bounty, "Letters."

Bills, local notices and two personal letters for each. April puts the bills and notices off to the side.

"It must be from Edward," Kay exclaims. She shoves the stamp into April face, "Look!"

April stops open the letter from her mothers and looks, "This could be the beginning of a philatelist hobby."

"Remind me to get a book on stamp collecting next time we go to the library."

April nods and re-reads the letter from her mother. Listen, "You must finish your project as soon as possible. Family members travel abroad. Need family meeting."

Kay taps the larger box, "Maybe that is what in here."

With the box cutter in hand April opens it and instantly knows what it is, "This will be fun." She pulls out the parts and starts to take over the table.

"Before you start," Kay hands her the smaller package.

April opens it. She is now pulled into different directions. "Do I read this or work on the project?"

Kay holds up the letter from her mothers.

"Right."

"I will start this and you read me the letter from Edward."

Dear Residents of Low Borrowbridge,

I am safe and sound in Delhi.

Did I mention I was hot? Twenty-eight degrees and my shoes soles are melting.

The food is decent; my lodging is acceptable and my uniform is itchy.

There are only a few British Officers and I am assigned to them as my secretary. I am usually finished with my general duties by noon and find myself finding things to do while my commanders are off being social. Occasionally I will get a communication for one of them. I quickly run down to the outdoor cafe and encourage them back to their post.

They are not Officers I expected to be services. They have such a cavalier attitude and pay no attention to the possibility of attack. I wanted to be safe from using my pistol, not bored through my service. My passive ways have ended me with a passive service, I must rectify this soon. I must find some way of being of service to the England, in my own way. The alternative is no acceptable to an Oxford man, no it is not acceptable for an English man!

Sorry to digress into my own mental spin. I have written my sister but left out the desperation of my mental state of mind. Do see that she never gets wind of my challenges, I do not wish her to worry.

On the note of something interesting - as per your request.

In the evenings, I have been watching a popular sport called Kabaddi. Two teams take a side of a tennis court facing each other. Each team takes turns sending one of their own to the opponent's side. His goal? You'll rather like this is to simply touch of the opposing team member team members and run back to his teammates. It almost feels like a school yard game, yet grown men play.

I will write again soon; you can write me directly using the return address.

Don't let Mrs. Theobald cheat you out of any credit you deserve, watch her figures.

Your Friend

Edward

P.S. The food and weather are exactly as I expected, HOT!

"I can see his dilemma of boredom. Although I think any man who has not had a life of leisure would trade placed with our Edward easily. Patriotism or not, no one wants to face death. Those off to war is somebody's son, brother, husband, peer or friend."

"He is a hard worker; how can you speak so freely like that of our Edward?"

"My dear Edward, passivism aside, is a man of means." April looks around the kitchen for emphasis, "His attachment to this farm is an unexpected haven for him and he knows hard work will help secure his sanctuary. If he was forced to work on the farm, without the perks of his attire, we have seen the last of him. I believe men work for reward while women work for purpose."

"How do you explain for Mrs. Theobald?"

"Ah," April ponders for a second. "Her purpose is to keep Tebay safe from the witch Mary Baines."

April lays out the schematic diagram on the table and attempts to lay it flat. Nothing seems to work.

Kay grabs the butcher tape they used to wrap their meat and chicken to tape down the corners.

April plugs in the soldering iron into an extension cord and into the wall socket. Once done she lays out all the components.

Kay goes upstairs. She comes down with a fan, opens the window about six inches and puts more logs on the stove.

"Thank you," April looks up. "I am feeling pressure to get this done. Do you suppose everyone received the same kit?"

"Of course." Kay leaves the kitchen and returns with her portable writing desk. She puts opens the bills, double check if they are personal or not and puts them in a new envelope addressed to Saville Row. She opens the first local notice, "This is not good."

'What isn't good?"

"Petrol is being rationed."

April lays the iron down in a safe position, "How bad?"

"We won't be able to make our deliveries with the truck."

"Are there exceptions?"

"Commercial."

"We need to write Julia and see if we are able to get a license."

Kay nods and creates a small pile of letters for Saville Row. She opens the next notice and looks at the clock. "It is almost one, would you like to listen to the news?"

April concentrating nods her head yes.

Kay turns the know and with a pop and static the words fill the room, "... that was Hazell's Printing Works Band conducted by J. Alderson ..." - a bit of static and a familiar voice says, "This is London Calling." A cadence of bells rings and then "Here is the news ... Imperial Airways and British Airways Ltd. merged to form British Overseas Airways Corporation. The International Olympic Committee President Henri de Baillet-Latour announced the cancellation of the 1940 Winter Olympics, which would have been held in Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany. Germany reports four British ships sunk in the North Sea, but our Navy denies the claim ..."

Kay turns down the sound, "I am disappointed that the Olympics have been cancelled. First Japan was selected to be the host but after war broke out between China and Japan they couldn't host. I understand, why would any athlete want to compete with bullets flying around. I had hopes when Switzerland was offered the event and they couldn't organize themselves. Which means Germany becomes host."

"You think we should send our athletes to compete in Germany?"

"I just saying why not have the Olympics in a neutral place."

"Currently, Switzerland is the most neutral country and if it can't be there then the Olympics is taking sides of the war."

"Why not the Americas?"

April shakes her head as she solders another piece, "They have decided to Quarantine themselves against the world. The Olympics are an honor and gift. I stand by the Olympic committee to keep from being political. Besides who would we send to compete?"

"I suppose." Kay sits back with a slight pout, "I think it would have been a nice diversion."

"I know dear." April continues to solder.

Kay turns the volume back up, "... In his broadcast, today Reginald Gamble will be coming alone to the microphone to discuss winter pitfalls and the vital necessity of bringing stocks of bees through the coming months..."

April and Kay both look at each other for a second.

Kay immediately grabs the paper and begins to take notes.


	14. Chapter 14 :: Alone with a Tin Can

Victoria sits at the window watching the cove entrance from the footpath and back to the moorings.

She spots the tall caped woman pulling a long wooden wagon into the cove and yells into the small cottage, "Miss Dithers and Lytha are coming!"

Gaea sprints to the window, "Did they bring anything back?"

Alicia squints, "Lytha is in the wagon ... I see a box!"

Victoria returns her attention to the mooring, watching for any signs.

Charlene assists Lytha inside, who immediately curls up on the big chair closest to the warmth of the fire.

Charlene goes back and forth between the wooden wagon and the cottage with packages and bags.

Alicia and Gaea help so that the door can be closed quicker.

Charlene puts the wagon underneath the cottage, dodges inside and slams the door shut behind her. She sits in her seat exhausted, "The wind is terrifying cold. I will do my best to accommodate your needs, however I will advise, for your health, to stay indoors."

"Yes Miss Dithers," is a three-person unison response.

Charlene pulls off wool hat and looks around, "Where is Mirum?"

Victoria points, "She is on the other side of the mooring."

"Not inside Harbourmaster's office?" Charlene stands and comes behind Victoria seeing. "How long has she been out there?"

"She was out before, came back, and then returned." Victoria looks at the clock, "She has been out there ... counting the numbers on the clock, forty-five minutes."

Charlene doesn't hesitate to rebutton winter outwear and grabs her emergency backpack, "Stay here girls, Lytha you are in charge and do not open anything until I return."

Charlene manages to fight the wind and finds her footing on the moorings. She attempts to yell, "Mirum!" but the salty air transforms her effort to a whisper.

She moves further along the wall and she finds her friend.

Mirum huddled down with her back against the wall.

Charlene runs over fighting the sea air pushing her against the wall. She decides in an instant to crawl, to be lower to the ground. She crawls as fast as her body will allow. ' _Please be fine. Please my friend. Do not die_.'

She can as she feels the wind willing to toss her back into the cove or worse, the sea.

* * *

 **1858 London**  
 **University of Oxford Botanic Garden**

 **Charles T Vaughan takes her usual Sunday stroll through the gardens with the usual packed lunch.**

 **She sits near the back near the water garden. She found this is the perfect location to overlook the entire space.**

 **Spring brings love and punting.**

 **Spring is a renewal of the garden. Each Sunday something new is forcing itself to feed off the sun. The air smells sweet and from the bench he can see the canal.**

 **Spring is to being love, however courtship has always been strict on women. A single woman was never permitted to go out alone and meet a gentleman. Good society habits demand all courtship to be by an respected elderly person which why, Charles notices, punting is becomes popular in Spring. It always pains her to see an elderly woman mining her charge from the towpath.**

 **Charles does not enjoy the spring. It reminds her that she can never feel something, share a life or with anyone. It would demand that she returns to her female clothing. Dressing like a gentleman allocates privilege, financial security and freedom. Well more freedom than a woman.**

 **Summers are annoying at the gardens. Families come in droves. Charles has found that there are two types of families those who are happy and those who are not.**

 **Families that stroll simply offer themselves up for display to maintain their societal illusion of happiness while t** **hose families that sit, eat and laugh are the ones truly happy.**

 **One who has lived over a century notices these things.** **If pressed for proof of her assessment Charles would be prepared to offer this solution. Come to the gardens any other day and you shall see the wife or husband having a picnic with someone other than their spouse, laughing.**

 **However, Charles has no friends to challenge her. If she ever has a friend, she is prepared for such astute debate of social habits she believes it shall be impressive.**

 **During the autumn Charles T Vaughan watches the death and decay. This is the time she appreciates life because the alternative would not be acceptable, at this time. The browns and black of the once pink and red blooms show that life, all life, even hers ... will die someday.**

 **Death brings Charles comfort. Autumn inspired her that she has lived long enough.** **Her body kept repairing itself; death would never come. Luckily that was during the fashion of the dandy chin-high collars with elaborate cravats.**

 **Winter the frozen water with white powder covering all that once was and hiding what will be beautiful. It is always a pleasant time because she has the gardens to herself. No women group, no nanny with toddlers, no secret lovers or manic poet being vocal with their words, as if the plants will answer. Yes, winter is his favorite time.**

 **Charles has found that being alone has its positives. He could move throughout the city, if he so wishes. He could eat and drink himself into such a stupor his dreams would be of ostriches and elephants, if he so wishes. He could wander the world, if he wishes. The winter reminds him that he must be hidden, to protect himself and others. What lies beneath his masculine attire is a warm female body with blood any scientist would probe, military to exploit and entrepreneur would profit.**

 **Charles loves winter. She is reminded that she is alone. Alone means she is safe.**

* * *

"Mirum!" Comes from her mouth but a trickle of sound comes out as her lungs protest.

Mirum hears her and stand.

Mirum, with her limited strength, pulls Charlene to her side in a makeshift sofa of sandbags.

Charlene is warmed instantly.

Before Mirum sits down Charlene can see multiple hot water bottles on top of sand bags. She points and hands Charlene the binoculars.

"Wait and watch." Mirum commands with a strong voice.

Charlene feels the sting of the sea air on her face but remains strong.

The waves pile up with each yank of the wind and slam back down as if the sky itself is pushing the waves back to earth.

Mirum watches as the waves drop down and catches the top of an antenna, "Is it ours?"

"I don't know. I can't tell."

"Has it moved?"

"It has been there for two hours." Mirum points to her seat, "That is why I made this."

Mirum bundles up and pats a hot water bottle for Charlene. "I want to be sure."

Charlene remember the blanket in her emergency kit and lays it across both their legs.

They wait.

It seems like another hour.

Mirum has become invisible with her coat, hat, blanket all wrapped up but only the binocular is extended from her head. "Hey!" She points and hands Charlene the binoculars.

Mirum shoves everything into her foot locker while waiting for Charlene's verification.

Charlene waits for the waves to push back down. She yells, "Go! Report this. I will bring our stuff inside and wait to see if there is movement."

Mirum doesn't hesitate as she fights the fatigue, the sleepiness and runs back to the cottage.

Victoria yells to the cottage, "Mirum is coming!"

Alicia quickly pour a thermos of tea, fills a hot water bottle and stands there prepared.

Gaea waits by the fireplace.

Mirum enters the cottage and immediately undresses.

Gaea runs over and hands her sister the warmed wool robe.

With almost a slur Mirum reports while pointing out to sea, "There is a submarine."

Victoria asks without turning away from the mooring, "Is it ours?"

"No, Germans."

Mirum takes the hot water bottle and thermos, "I must get to the radio."

Mirum notices Lytha and quickly falls to her knees. "How is she?"

Lytha is still.

Mirum quickly pulls up Lytha's dress to see the once emerald green scales now dark, too dark. Mirum removes Lytha's glasses and put them safely on the table. She turns to Gaea and Alicia, "I am going to pick her up. I need you to place my hot water bottle on the seat. One of you grab the wool blanket from my bed. Hurry."

The girls nod yes. Gaea leaves and comes back with a thick wool blanket.

"Good." Mirum lifts Lytha's cold body as Alicia places the hot water bottle on the back of the seat. "Now lay the blanket down."

Mirum lays Lytha down back on the chair and covers her up tight. Quickly Mirum feels her sister's chest under the blanket, a fighting heartbeat. She quickly regains her breath, "She will be alright. But place hot water bottles here, here and here."

Gaea and Alicia get to work immediately.

"Victoria, any sign from Charlene?"

"Not yet."

Mirum goes to her room and pulls off another blanket. She takes that and her thermos of tea down to the basement.

She flips switches and turn knobs in order. She goes through everything she has learned and practiced time and time again. She flips through the manual for the proper code.

"This is NT7800671589 reporting. Over"

Silence.

Mirum checks her radio, everything seems to be working.

"This is NT7800671589 reporting. Over."

A crackle and a few sounds like popcorn in the fire, "This is HQ. Please repeat. Over"

"This is NT7800671589 reporting. Over"

"What is your report. Over."

Mirum almost forgets in her excitement.

"What is my mother profession? Over."

"Which one? What is your favorite food? Over."

"Sake Kasu Challah. Over."

"Good hear you NT7800671589. We were worried that your cottage was taken over. Over."

"We have a sighting of a tin can. About five miles off the coast. Over"

"Is it moving? Over"

"It has not moved for almost three hours. Over."

Mirum hears Charlene opening the cottage door, dropping the foot locker on the floor and slamming the door shut. Mirum listens Charlene's footsteps.

"This is NT7800671589 reporting. I might have an update. Stand by. Over."

Charlene's footsteps are heard going down the stairs.

"Standing by. Over."

With chattering teeth Charlene points to the map on the wall, "They are he-heading north to Edinburgh and staying close to the coast."

"This is NT7800671589 reporting movement. Over."

Charlene flops in the chair next to Mirum.

"Which direction? Over."

"North towards Edinburgh and hugging the coast. Over."

"Roger that. Over."

"NT7800671589 is Signing off. Over."

"Keep your radio on for possible instructions and updates. Over."

"Roger. Over."

Mirum sits back, opens the thermos and fills her chest with warmth. She must fight the feeling of sleep. She turns to Charlene, "I am sorry I scared you. I did take care of myself."

"You didn't need me at all. You had it all under control."

Mirum shifts in her seat and whispers, "My dear friend, you are always needed. Besides I have no desire to leave you to deal with those four monsters upstairs."

Charlene does her best not to show how uncomfortable she feels.

"You are _my_ first friend, besides my family member." Mirum unleashes her honesty.

"I am?" Charlene is taken off guard.

"My friends have been books and relatives." Mirum chuckles, "Now that I think about it, you are my only friend."

"That is hard to believe."

"I am sure you have had many people enter your life. Friends from each century. I must seem like a flea grasping to a dog for companionship."

"No, no, no." Charlene corrects Mirum's assumptions. "I have never had a friend. Ever. I was alone, by choice."

"Oh."

"I am glad you are my friend."

Mirum memory snaps back to Lytha's coldness, "Lytha!" She springs up and runs upstairs. She enters the room with Gaea crying.

Charlene sits by Gaea and attempts to console her, "Why are you crying?"

Gaea just keeps crying.

Victoria, who is no longer on window duty has taken to the nearest chair to the fireplace, "She is upset because she heard on the radio that the Olympics has been cancelled."

Charlene and Mirum share an awkward facial expression; both are trying not to burst out their inner laughter.

Charlene begins to ask Gaea what specifically does she like about the Winter sports and Olympic events.

Gaea quickly finds her voices and relishes the undivided attention.

While Gaea describes every Olympic sport Mirum checks on Lytha. She places her hand on her sister's chest and feels a normal Silurian heartbeat.

At once Mirum feels the fatigue of the morning. She goes to sit down at the small table and notices the boxes and mail. She is about to save Charlene by announcing a letter from home, but decides to wait until their bedtime. She wants them to have peaceful nice sleep as the letters from home are always positive.

As if on command Lytha purrs and stretches herself awake. She blinks and smiles at the care to keep her warm. She notices that Gaea is monopolizing Miss Charlene and a pang of Jealously fills her brain. She is about to get up but her body is still repairing from the cold.

Lytha smiles brightly as assumes that Miss Charlene took care of her. To make she is warm and healthy. She notices that Alicia and Mirum are watching her and whispers softly, "Is there something wrong?"

Mirum gets up, picks up Lytha from the seat and holds her tight. "You had us all worried. We all had to act quickly."

Mirum looks to Charlene, "I am sorry but I believe that it is best that we limit our girls to the outside the remainder of winter."

The four start to protest.

Mirum returns Lytha on the warm seat, "I am sorry. The only person here that can remotely help us our Miss Dithers. She has been generous enough to allow us to be safe in her private cove. I am sorry. I am sure you understand."

"You go outside," Victoria points out the obvious.

"You are correct. I shall never go along until spring." She looks to Charlene, "I am asking more from you than originally expected. But I believe when I have to go to the moorings I will need you to accompany me. The rest of the time I can use the telescope in Harbourmaster's office. The only reason I went out was because I could not see through the window anymore."

"We could temporarily remove a small window pane," Charlene ponders other solutions but this might be the best one until spring. "There is a fireplace and large enough for a play area for the girls. They don't have to be cooped in this space."

"That is a good idea. Will you help me later today?"

Charlene stands and hands Mirum a telegram, "Depends, you have a telegram."

Mirum reads it to herself and looks up at with worry Charlene, "Project? Who is going where?"

"Maybe it has something to do with that box?"

Mirum opens it and for a moment she is distracted or concerned about family. "I need to build this."

The four girls climb the small table to look inside the mystery box, "Please I beg of you all to find self-control and do not touch. I have to build this, it is very important."

"Can we watch?" Gaea is the first to offer a compromise.

Mirum looks around the small room, "I believe we will need to utilize the Harbourmaster's office immediately. I will need proper venting and space."

She looks to her pupils, "I am sorry but this project is too important to make a mistake. I will talk through each step; you can watch what I do but however, you must not touch anything. I am truly sorry."

The four girls nod their heads in understanding.

Mirum looks to Charlene, "Are you ready to head out in the cold."

"No," Charlene says with a grunt. "But I would rather do it now than later."

Over the next few hours Mirum and Charlene take over the Harbourmaster's office.

After completed all done Mirum and Charlene look over their hard work and see there is plenty of comfortable seating and extra space for the girls to spend time playing on the floor.

"We have to monitor our wood pile as we now have to keep two places warm," Mirum says as she looks through the telescope.

"Someone in town can supply us with more wood," Charlene looks out to sea. "We will just have to budget ..."

A knock interrupts their discussion.

Mirum opens the door to see Gaea bundled up, "The radio is talking."

"Gaea, please escort Miss Dithers back to the cottage."

Gaea nods.

Mirum runs as fast as her legs will allow while running in wet sand.

"NT7800671589 come in please. Over."

Mirum gathers herself, "This is "NT7800671589. Where was my High School? Over."

"NNY Trinity. What year was your roommate born? Over."

"1658. NT7800671589 we need to know if there are any new sightings. Over"

"No new sighting. I have been keeping watch. Over."

"Do you have transportation? Over."

"The bus 253 at Bowling Green Station. Over."

"No other mode? Over."

"No other mode of transportation. Over."

Mirum can hear the frustration and conversations in the background.

"HQ is Signing off. Keep your radio on for possible instructions and updates. Over."

"Roger. Over."

Mirum unplugs the Hammarlund SP-100 and takes it upstairs. As she heads to the door she sees the four girls gathering personal belongings, books and blankets.

"What is going on?"

Lytha speaks as a leader, "We are going to be with you tonight. Charlene says there is enough wood and we just need a light supper."

"Don't you want to be in your own beds."

Gaea asks, "Well how long are you going to be on watch tonight?"

"Many hours."

"We want to accompany you and watch you build the project."

"You sure?" She looks at the girl individually to see if there might be a possibly mutiny if it gets boring. "I shall not return until I have completed a working project. Understand?"

All four nod.

"I going to take the radio over to our new scouting location. Miss Dithers?"

Charlene started to plan her time with the cottage to herself.

"Miss Dithers?"

Charlene stops planning, "I am sorry, my mind wondered."

"I hope to something wonderful. In the meantime; I have to set up the radio. I shall be back or can you escort the girls with their things to the Harbourmaster's office?"

"Of course."

"Miss Dithers?"

"Yes Lytha."

"I can stay with you."

"You need to learn something new this evening. It is important."

Lytha nods yes while looking at the untouchable box.

Mirum sets up the radio to against the driest wall. She sets up the table so that she can periodically look into the telescope without having to stop the project.

Soon the girls arrive with their belongings.

"My goodness are you moving here?"

Lytha pulls out seven books and places them on the shelf. Gaea, Victoria and Alicia bring over their own to create a small library.

Charlene carries in a small box and lays it over by the books. She points to the box, "These are board games and toys."

Victoria quickly look through the box, "Miss Dithers did you bring Owzthat?"

Charlene smiles and pulls the small tin from her coat pocket, "Thank you for reminding me. It is so tiny I did not want to lose your game and decide to keep it close." She hands it to Victoria, "I know it is your favorite."

Victoria blushes and responds, "Thank you." She quickly places it on the window pane.

Lytha goes to the game box and hands over the board games to Gaea to place on the next empty shelf. Mirum watches as Crickette, Chess, Draughts, Snakes and Ladders, Tidley Skittles, Pegity, Escalado, Wahoo and Pachisi are placed on the shelf with their game name facing the room.

Charlene asks the room, "Where shall I place this?" She holds the large box carrying their new game from home Crokinole.

The girls look around and see only one desk, the one Mirum is using for her project.

Alicia offers a suggestion while looking at Mirum and Charlene, "Do you think we could bring the folding table?"

"Of course," Mirum gets up, "Charlene please to keep watch and I shall go get a few things."

Charlene sits in the seat and looks through the telescope. She slowly movies it from left to right over the horizon of the choppy sea. Everything is quiet. She looks to the room as the girls are just preparing to take over this room. "You don't like my home?"

"We love your home." Lytha stands up from laying down a blanket. "It is rather small for us to play. If we are to remain inside, we prefer to have our own place for our things."

Gaea whispers a reminder to Lytha.

Lytha shakes her head, "In the summer we spent most of our time outside. When it got too cold we are limited. We need to play and you need to have quiet."

"I am not against noise." Charlene ponders her next words carefully, "I am not accustomed to sharing my time and space."

The outside door opens and closes. Soon the office door is opened with Mirum carrying the card table and wearing her backpack.

She unfolds the table, opens her backpack and lays out a light supper. "I have much to do tonight. Please mind the noise and pay attention."

Mirum takes her seat nearest the telescope, opens the project, plugs in the soldering tool and lays the components on the table. She unfolds the diagram faces the girls, "This is a schematic diagram and it will tell me where things will go..."

Charlene returns to her cottage. She looks around as all signs of the four girls has disappeared. The only noise is the radio playing an opera. She listens intensely for a moment and recognizes it as Mozart's Act I of The Marriage of Figaro.

She to turns it off.

Silence.

Silence and the sea.

She smiles to herself and heads down to the basement to continue her own project.


	15. Chapter 15 :: London Calling

"Hand me the spiral screwdriver," Odea calls while extending her hand out.

Ada goes into the tool chest and hands it up. "It is windy. I don't want to lose you to the Thames."

"I appreciate your concern," Odea makes the last two screws tighter. "We are done." She looks down at her shivering wife, "Let's get inside and get breakfast."

Vastra smiles after eating another delicious breakfast, "There was something in the air."

"We do have an adventure in a few days," Jenny offers as to the excitement. "I am elated. I only wish to see all my girls before we go."

"Their scents no longer linger. Do you know what they will be doing today?"

Jenny opens the family calendar, "Jennifer and Molly will be in the shop all day restocking and hopefully getting enough sleep. April and Kay will be heading to the cinema."

"What are they going to see?" Vastra looks outside and can see the wind blowing. "How can they go out in the cold like this?"

" _Wuthering Heights_ and I am sure they take precautions." Jenny continues with her notes, "Mirum and the girls will be listening to three broadcasts today _Bound Away_ it is about a ship's 12,000-mile voyage from the Firth of Clyde to Melbourne, a story called _The Great Occasion of Marie Curie_ ..."

"What time?"

"The Marie Curie story will be on at twelve-forty"

Vastra looks at wall clock, "I wouldn't mind listening to that."

"They will also be listening, as they do every Sunday _The Children's Hour_ at five-fifteen. Odea and Ada will be up in their private apartment reading."

Vastra laughs out loud, "Reading? In our younger years, we called it amorous congress."

"Basket-making," Jenny quickly adds.

"Bread and butter," Vastra responds with a giggle.

Quickly the game is afoot with Fiona, Catherine, Olga and Alaya adding their own knowledge of euphemisms.

"Clicket."

"Face-making."

"Blanket hornpipe."

"запрещено танец or forbidden dance."

"Blow the grounsils."

"тело-очистка or body scrubbing.

"Convivial society."

Vastra shakes her head trying to not laugh, "Playing at St. George."

Odea and Ada decide that is enough and each hold up a book with a bookmark sticking out.

The room erupts in laughter.

Vastra looks to her daughter, "What are two reading that is better than 'tying the true lover's knot'?"

Jenny rolls her eyes, "That you made up."

"I am reading _The Footprints on the Ceiling_."

Ada gives Vastra a wink, " _Coming Up for Air_."

"Are they worth more than a purr?"

"Vastra!" Jenny blushes, "I do not know why that is was intimate, it just is."

Ada quickly retorts, "Why are you under the assumption we can't do both? I have never heard of clicket?

Since that was Fiona's offering she responded, "This was originally used only for foxes, but became less specific as more and more phrases for intercourse at any moment notice, location irrelevant."

Odea's curiosity overcomes her, "What about playing at St. George?"

"Do you remember the story of St. George and the Dragon?" Vastra asks the girls.

"Yes of course." Odea brain is in overdrive trying to find the connection. She admits defeat, "I do not recall any direct or indirect copulation referenced in the story."

"The tale of St George and the Dragon told of a dragon rearing up from a lake to tower over the saint, but 'playing at St George' casts the woman as the dragon in the bedroom, _scandalously_ putting her on top."

Olga finishes her breakfast, gets up, takes her plate and turns to Catherine with a cunning smile, "Mother, today is another example of why I am glad we came to London."

Catherine looks up from her tearing eyes from laughing so hard, "Do you not miss the engineering?"

"Sometimes." She smiles at Fiona, "You never know when my skills will come in handy with this family."

"Da! You never know."

Fiona and Alaya clean up the rest of the dishes and exit without a word.

Vastra grabs the newspaper and heads over to the warmest spot in the room. Jenny joins her.

Without a word, Vastra pulls the gossip and entertainment section and hands it to her wife.

The room is quiet except the crackle of the fire and the newspaper flutter with each page turn.

The door opens which is the beginning to traffic in and out of the room.

Jenny puts down her paper and watches the room's activities.

The long buffet is moved to another wall.

A long table is being put in its place.

She looks up as a hole is being created from the floor above and plaster is falling like snow. It is time for Vastra's attention. She taps her wife newspaper and points to the activity.

Vastra and Jenny watch everything as if it was a film.

The plaster is cleaned up.

Two wires are dropped through the whole and slowly hidden by adhering the wires to the molding with drawing pins.

A large radio is placed in the middle.

Wires.

To the right of the box a large map of the United Kingdom red markings is tacked to the wall.

Another map of South America is placed to the right of the United Kingdom.

A large map of the globe is placed above the United Kingdom and South America.

More wires.

Two rows of seven large hooks are arranged to the left of the box.

Headphones placed on the hooks.

Individual wrapped wired are placed on the bottom hooks.

A larger radio is brought and placed next to the original radio.

The large wires from the ceiling are being routed into the two radios.

More wires.

One microphone is placed in front of the two radios.

Chairs are moved from the table into front of the radios.

Olga pulls a seat in front flips switches and turns knobs.

There is a slight hum in the room.

Olga takes one headphone and one wire from the hooks, attaches them together and plugs it into the radio.

She looks up to the United Kingdom map.

Odea asks Olga, "What do we do if this doesn't work? Do we send Mirum house to house?"

"It will work." Olga smiles as she places the headphones on her head, "We are intelligent women."

"What are you going to say?"

"The obvious." Olga pulls the chair closer, pushes down on the microphone button and says, "This is London calling."

The air in the room has been flooded with anticipation. Even Vastra and Jenny are excited.

"It is good to hear your voice too. We need to talk one at a time. But please tell me your location." Olga bursts out laughing, "You are all too courteous. Is there anyone from the east?"

Olga shakes her head yes to the room.

"Is there anyone from the west?"

Olga shakes her head yes to the room.

"Is there anyone from the Middle Earth." Olga turns a knob and makes an adjustment and asks again, "Is there anyone from the Middle Earth? You have to hold down the microphone button to talk."

Olga shakes her head yes to the room.

"Is there anyone from HQ?"

Olga shakes her head yes and points upstair to Odea and Ada.

"Did all you hear the other speak? East? West? Middle? HQ?"

Olga listens.

"Make the following adjustments ..."

Alaya take this time and wave her mothers and points to the two chairs.

Vastra and Jenny do not hesitate. Once they are seated and given headphones.

"We will go in order from clockwise starting in the east with our conversations. We can't talk over each other; it is a limitation of this technology. Do you understand?"

"Here at Low Borrowbridge we understand."

"Here at Chantry House we understand."

"Here at HQ we understand."

"Here at Cove Harbour we understand. I just want to make a plea to our administrator as I have anxious four young girls. I would suggest that they go first."

"Any objections?"

"Okay Cove Harbour, go when you are ready."

"Mothers? Grandmothers?" Four voices come through the headphones.

Olga moves out of the way and let Vastra and Jenny move their seats forward, "When you want to talk, just push this. But only when you have something to talk about."

Catherine is given headphones and she sits immediately to listen.

Vastra and Jenny nod.

Vastra pushes the button.

Jenny speaks with a cracked voice, "We are here." She clears her voice and with better diction, "We are here - we miss you girls so much. Are you being considerate of Miss Dithers."

The girls each takes a turn to talk at the microphone, the last being Victoria which fell silent.

Fiona panics, pushes the microphone button, "Victoria? Are you there? Say anything. Something. Please."

A weak voice speaks, "I have nothing to add. They told you everything."

"That is not true."

"Yes, it is."

"You have not told us about you. How are you? Are you happy?"

Silence.

"Victoria, please."

"We have been playing crokinole."

"Are you enjoying the game?"

"Yes."

Mirum voice comes on, "Victoria has been a huge help. When there is ever an issue or an obligation she watches the cove. I believe she keeps the Nazis away."

"We are so proud of our Victoria."

Victoria weak voice perks up, "Once Mirum found a tin can and had to use the radio."

Fiona looks to the room and mouths 'tin can'?

Everyone shrugs their shoulders.

"What is a tin can?"

"I am going to have the girls play. Give me a moment."

Silence.

"I have removed the girls' headphones, speak freely."

"This is Jennifer from Middle Earth, mother a tin can is a Nazi submarine."

Fiona's face goes white.

"This Low Borrowbridge Kay and I have space here."

"I believe it might be best. We have responsibilities here. I can't leave my post."

"We do not have the dedicated time to take care of the girls. We have the space but not the time."

"We will think of something." Vastra looks to the room and everyone nods in agreement.

"This is Jennifer, I am sorry to be blunt but who is traveling and why?"

"This is Odea! I am excited to hear your voices. The travel is why we have accelerated the radios. Ada, Mother Vastra, Jenny and Julia will be heading to Argentina in two days."

"This is April, why isn't Odea traveling?"

Vastra takes the microphone, "The decision was mine."

Silence.

"Hi! This is Kay. Are these exclusively for Argentina."

"No, these are for the use of our family communicating. I know that the Cove and farm do not have telephones. I believe that you girls should work out a schedule."

Olga taps Vastra's shoulder and hands her a piece of paper, "It seems that Olga has already scheduled something."

"This Mirum. We have received the schedule with our kits. Thank you, Olga."

Olga leans over, between Vastra and the Microphone, "You will get a new one mailed every month as we know Jennifer and Molly's schedule as they have the most unusual schedule."

"This is Odea. Jennifer I know you are busy. Are you happy."

"Yes I am. Please everyone update us all about your lives. Starting with the east at Low Borrowbridge."

"We are doing well, per our books financially the Farm is a success ..."

"I must interrupt. I want to hear about your lives. Please. We are so far apart."

"You are correct. Kay and I will switch back and forth. Kay is leaping out of her seat."

"Hello everyone! This is Kay. Let me tell you about our community's ghost, Mary Baines the Tebay Witch ..."


	16. Chapter 16 :: Men Only Apply

"It is not Mrs. Clements to be late." Alaya says with an obvious tone to her Mother Vastra, "There must be a reason".

"If she doesn't come, we must postpone our travel. She is essential."

Alaya nods.

Fiona waves to the entrance, "Here she comes!"

"Where is her luggage?" Jenny exclaims.

Julia catches up to her group, "Sorry, truly. Mail! I got mail!" She holds an unopened letter in her hand. It is crinkled from her grasp, obviously to not let go or lose it to the wind.

"Where is your luggage?" Jenny asks.

Julia turns around to model her rucksack, "We got it during our honeymoon." She spins around, "What do you think? It is quite practical. My hands are free and I have this," She swings around a large square pouch, "is a first aid kit and it has a few hiding places."

"We better get ready to board; the train is coming." Vastra encourages movement.

Jenny steps back from the group and whispers to the overly affectionate couple, "Odea and Ada your privacy is lost in public. I am sorry."

Odea smiles, grabs her wife arm and runs up next to Vastra, "How long is the travel?"

"Just under two hours. We will change trains twice, which will affect our arrival."

"Why didn't we drive?"

"We do not want to waste our petrol rations. Besides it would cost the round trip almost twenty-eight pounds."

"That is significantly cheaper to take the Underground."

Vastra bows, "Exactly."

The train arrives and the small group move quickly and take up the seats towards the front of the train.

Once the train gets on the way, the tickets are shown and the group of woman relax. Jenny is about to have a conversation with the group and holds back as she notices it is not the right time or the privacy she needs.

Odea and Ada sitting seat in the very first row and to look like two friends having a gossip session.

Julia sitting across the aisle is reading the letter from Grant.

Vastra drapes a coat in between her and her wife, she slinks her hand under the coat, grabs Jenny's hand and squeezed it. She whispers, "Are you prepared?"

"This is familiar."

Vastra reminiscences softly, "All those times they left London ... first is was just the two of us, then Mr. Potato, in time we added Alaya, April and Fiona and now go with Julia and our daughter-in-law. Characters change but the sediment and feeling remains the same."

"The fashion is different."

"That is a shame."

Jenny tilts her head, "What do you mean?"

"I still prefer the maid uniform."

"Oi!" Jenny whispers with a tease of anger and blushes at the effect.

"Do you still have it?"

"Have what?"

"The maid outfit?"

Jenny simply raises a single eyebrow.

Fiona pulls her wool cape over her right arm as she grabs her wife hand. Fiona leans into her wife as they watch farmland and tiny towns as they travel to Tilbury Riverside.

Once they arrived at Tilbury port the quickly check the schedule.

Julia smiles, "We have about fifteen minutes to board."

The group makes it way to the Danish steamer Kina. The ramp is currently being used as men continue to bring cargo on board.

Julia heads up to the man at the entrance of the ramp and shows her documents.

The looks over his clipboard, nods and looks at his watch.

Julia returns, "That is the Chief Officer. He is responsible for all accommodations. He says they are going to begin undocking procedures shortly. I am sorry. We must board."

One final hugs around.

Odea, Fiona and Alaya watch until the small ship turns past Coalhouse Fort.

Fiona and Alaya begin to walk back to Tilbury Riverside Station.

Odea stands looking at the Thames, aching inside.

Fiona comes to her sister's side, "I am sorry. It is much too cold for me to be outside much longer. Please let us head back to the station."

"I am not cold."

"I am, please." Alaya softly begs, "Please."

Odea turns to her sister and nods.

The train ride back home was quiet.

Too quiet.

Alaya senses an emotional storm, she remembers when her Fiona left, both times.

The train ride back was twice as long. There are more trains into the port than leaving.

The silence from Odea was twice as depressing.

Alaya leans over and taps her sister's knee, "Hey. She will return."

Odea just keeps her head down and silent.

"Alaya you are going to have to allow her sister her own process. I suspect Odea wants to be so busy that time will fly." Alaya was hoping that it was a subtle hint on an option.

Odea just sat for the almost three-hour ride back. It could have been quicker but Odea's slow pace they missed a few changes and had to wait for the next.

They finally arrived to Saville Row and they see Olga at the reception desk.

"Finally! The radio it is Mirum."

Alaya and Odea run up the stairs so fast the automatic perception device didn't switch off her human identity.

Fiona comes running up a few seconds later, takes the open seat and puts on the headphones Catherine had ready.

"Hello? This is Alaya. Hello."

She turns to Olga, "Is this working?"

Olga moves to the left side, plugs in a headphone and listens, "Yes, the connection is good."

"Hello? This is Alaya. Hello."

"Hello, this is Miss Dithers. Mirum is busy now please stand by."

"Stand by?" Fiona asks the room, "What does that mean?

"It means ..." Alaya was about to explain and she sees from her wife's face it was a rhetorical question. "Mirum will be with us as soon as she is free."

"Hello?" comes a soft voice through the headphones.

"Hello? To whom do I have the pleasure speaking to on a night like this?"

"This is Alicia."

"Alicia what is going on?"

"Mirum is talking on the other radio."

"I see. You are very good working the radio. Who taught you?"

"Mirum and Miss Dithers."

"They did a very good job."

"Mirum said to tell you there are more tin cans in the water. I guess people are littering. Mommy told me littering was wrong."

"Mommy is correct. Littering is wrong."

"Mirum is done. She is coming to talk to you."

"Okay see you soon."

"Hi, yes. I am not sure what to do. I am sure this cove isn't a target to the Nazis. My heart stops beating when I see another in the water."

"We will come get them and take them to April and Kay."

"We will leave first thing in the morning."

"I will have them packed."

"Mirum."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"I don't know if April or Kay are listening. You might have to wait to contact them, send them a telegram or summon the Teray Witch."

"See you soon."

Fiona stands up and falls to Alaya's lap, "What are we going to do? Who will take care of the girls."

"I will." Catherine offers.

"They are a handful."

"I can handle them."

Fiona looks to Odea and Olga, "You two must manage everything for the next week. Are you able to handle it?"

Odea nods yes while Olga responds with such enthusiasm it forces a smile on Odea's face.

"Come Odea," Olga pats Odea on the back. "We are Dioxygen, we can do anything."

"Dioxygen?"

"O2, Oxygen squared."

Odea smiles again.

Olga comes out of character and Odea tight and whispers, "I am so sorry."

Olga hugs back, "I am scared."

"Good."

Olga pulls back, "Good?"

"To feel nothing is worse."

"I would rather feel nothing."

"To feel nothing is much worse means you will grow dead inside. When Ada returns, your heart will be stone. You will not be the same person when she left."

"When she comes home all will be good again. My heart will be whole again."

Olga places her hands on Odea shoulders, shakes her head and says with all seriousness, "Your heart will not repair itself, it will take years. You know this. Why do you think war is bad? It is because people go off to war and harden their hearts to do their duty. While the ones at home die inside from worry. You must be more for Ada; you are to be brave and strong. Ada has lost so much; her heart is whole because of you. You, Odea, have the power to take our Ada's brokenness and make her feel whole again. You are magical."

"How do I keep from breaking?"

"You are broken, just like I am broken." Olga pounds her chest softly, "Ada is broken, I said you make her _feel_ whole not fix. Your Mother Alaya is broken. Your Mother Fiona a is broken. My mother, Catherine, is broken. All we can do is feel whole, we never truly repair."

"Is this true?" Odea looks at the strong women in the room.

All the women shake their heads yes.

"What do I do?"

"You have been strong for your Ada, no?"

"Yes," Odea softens her tone.

"Now be strong for you." Olga pats Odea's chest.

Odea nods yes, "How do I do that?"

"I don't know." Olga smiles, "We all are strong differently. You will figure it out. I am here if you ever want to talk."

Odea instantly hugs Olga, "Thank you. Thank you."

When Odea lets go of Olga she can see the power of a simple hug as she notices every single human in the room crying.

"We are Dioxygen, we can do anything."

Breakfast was earlier than usual.

When Odea came down the stairs she noticed Catherine's suitcases on the landing. She takes a deep breath and enters the kitchen with a positive outlook. "Good Morning? Catherine, did you pack enough?"

"I am going to a farm. Nobody ever packs enough for a farm." She sips her coffee while having a russian treat for breakfast.

"Why is that?" Odea pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Do you want to eat?"

"No thank you. My appetite has not returned." Odea sips the coffee black. She skips the usual two cubes of sugars afraid of something that might make her happy. She is not ready to be happy. But she is pretending, "Why is it that nobody packs enough for a farm."

"Have you been to a farm?"

"No."

"There is always mud, even with the sun shining every day there is mud. Always muddy." Catherine sips her coffee and continues, "Mud is not as bad a poop. Animals poop, they don't know how to use the loo so there is poop everywhere. Farm life is busy life. You should be prepared. Who knows, maybe the farm has extra potatoes for me to make my vodka."

"With the girls around?"

"I am sure they have an out building that I can lock."

Alaya swings open the kitchen door, "Ready Catherine?"

"Da!"

"Odea I will require petrol rations; do you have any?"

"I suspected that you might need them." Odea pulls them out of her pocket, "Mother said we might need them."

"Here is mine." Olga comes down to the landing, checks her hair in the mirror, "Please come home safe."

Fiona calls up the stairs, "I have the car out front."

Alaya picks up Catherine's luggage, and it make a clanging sound.

Alaya looks to Odea and shakes the luggage again.

Odea whispers, "Vodka."

Alaya smiles and shakes her head in disbelief.

After taking her time hugging Olga, Catherine walks down the stairs. "I come from Russia to tailor shop and now I am sent to the farm. What is next, do I become a fisherman?"

Olga looks to Alaya "Good luck."

Olga and Odea go to the kitchen to finish coffee.

"You are going to the morgue today?"

"Not unless I get a phone call."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to help you. Tell me what to do."

"Today I tell you what to do. Tomorrow you are on your own. We have much to manage."

"First, did you eat breakfast?"

"I just wanted coffee."

"Today I tell you what to do." Olga turns around, makes a plate of oladi and fruit. "Here eat this."

"I am truly not hungry."

"That is your heart talking. Your body needs food. Just one."

Odea spreads jam all over the one oladi and bites.

"Good." Olga sits down across the table with her own plate and coffee. "I created a list. We start with you, until the morgue calls you can manage the reception desk or shadow me."

"Shadow you."

"Good." Olga crosses that off her list.

"I have to decide which worker I will manage the reception." She shows Odea the list of workers.

"If they move to reception, what will they give up?"

"Gossip and companionship." Olga laughs, "All workers like to talk while they work. This is a solitary job."

"Are you cold?" Odea realizes that the residence is cooler than usual as the fires are no longer roaring.

"Nah, this is Russian spring."

"Are you cold?"

Odea shakes her head no as she subconsciously bites into the second oladi coated with clotted cream.

"We still have to make sure we don't lose the heat. We need to manage this on our own. I suggest that we focus on the fireplace where we will spend the most time." Olga adds it to her list. "As for worker, we might have to hire temporary receptionist. That way they don't particularly need training."

"Is that expensive?"

"Not as expensive as our time will be occupied because Julia usually handles training and we lose a seamstress. It will be easier to hire a receptionist temporarily than hire a new seamstress."

"I see."

"Now how this could be profitable we ask if a worker wants to stop being a seamstress. Ambition is always profitable as they take in information rather quickly."

"If there are no ambitious worker then we hire a temporary receptionist."

Olga looks to her watch, "We have four more things to discuss. We are just two people and have a huge home to manage. I am thinking of hiring, temporarily a cleaning person."

"Is that expensive?"

"Cheaper than receptionist."

"Don't see why not. At least to go through the whole house and business once. One good cleaning and then we simply maintain."

"Da!" Olga makes a note on her paper.

"Dinners. What are we going to do for dinners?"

"For the time being a cold plate would not be unacceptable."

"Good to see your appetite has returned."

Odea looks at the few crumbs remaining on the plate, "I guess I was hungry."

"Tomorrow night is my usual night to go to the cinema, would you like to join me?"

"I don't know."

"You can miss her and still enjoy life." Olga decides to leave it, "We have a day to begin. How did you sleep?"

"Not very well."

Olga gets up, fills her Bakelite jug with hot coffee and grabs two mugs. "I bring coffee to our office."

"Let me help." Odea grabs the mugs, "Does it keep the coffee hot?"

"Long enough."

"Where did you get it?"

"Ivan bought it from a man in our village." Olga smiles, "It was a good deal. Questionable man, but still a good deal."

Olga faces the group of workers, "You are all talented and an asset. However due to the war and circumstances we seem to be short staffed. As you know we are busy. You have heard the clients come and go constantly and the phone always ring. We are looking to fill the position for the the front desk. Mrs. Clements has been doing double duty while we seek a replacement. However, her employer needs her, temporarily, on another project."

She pauses to make sure they get the time to process the news.

"We want to offer the existing staff first opportunity to take the position. Is there anyone who would be interested?"

Silence.

"It is a god job."

The staff shuffle in their positions.

Odea comes behind Olga, "I believe they are uncomfortable taking the position."

Olga looks to the staff, "Is this true?"

A few nod yes and soon there is a consensus.

"Why? Maybe there is something we can do and surprise Julia."

The group turns to the oldest employee.

"Mrs. Holt? Please, tell us."

Mrs. Holt stands. She clears her throat, "You see Mrs. Yunevich anyone who in that position leaves."

"Leaves?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

Odea speaks up, "I understand. Before you came to work for us that position had difficulty maintaining the worker. It wasn't until Mr. Clements was hired that the position had any stability."

"Are you saying that no woman will take that position?"

"I don't know." Odea shrugs her shoulders.

Olga turns to Mrs. Holt, "Would you agree?"

Mrs. Holt folds her hands in front of the small frame, stands taller and says, "I have been here for twenty years. I started here when I was fifteen. I have worked for Mrs. April Saint Clair, with Mr. Granger, Miss Alaya, Mrs. Clements and now you. I like working here. These people are like family. But ever since Mrs. April Saint Clair died the women come and go. The men stay."

"I see." Olga leans against the table. "What do we do?"

"We take Mrs. Holt's advice and hire a man."

Olga nods, "It is settled. I will look for a man."

Mrs. Holt's decides to remain standing.

"Mrs. Holt do you have more to say?"

"We might have a man for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Miss Warrilow's has a good son. He fought in the Great War, just a boy. Lost one arm. He can answer the telephone; he has good manners and is respectful. Miss Warrilow has raise a good boy."

"Bring him in for an interview. The sooner the better." Mrs. Holt sits down pleased.

Miss Warrilow stands, She is small framed woman, think and quiet. "Miss Warrilow you do have a talent for sewing, many clients seek you out for customization."

"Thank you, I don't live far. Could I bring him here this morning?"

Olga looks at her watch, "I can give you an hour. The rest we have much to do!"

The staff breaks and move towards their stations.

Miss Warrilow hugs Mrs. Holt and walks towards the, previous owner's servant entrance, which is now the workers entrance.

"Oh, Miss Warrilow?"

"Yes?" She turns around before opening the door.

"Is there any other accommodations we need to take if your son is hired?"

"None Mrs. Yunevich," Miss Warrilow replies with glee in her voice as she exits.

"If anything," Mrs. Holt speaks loudly for the whole staff to hear, "Mrs. Yunevich is a fair woman."

Olga blushes at the attention, "He is not hired, yet." and she leads Odea upstairs to Julia's office.

"Tonight you will tell me all about the girls in the position before Mr. Clements."

"Yes, but you must never tell your mother."

"Why?"

"Ada was one of those girls."

Olga's face goes white.

"Please, it is so far in the past the only one who is truly flustered about it is Mrs. Holt. It seems if Mrs. Holt is flustered so the workers.."

Olga pours herself a cup of coffee, she sits at Julia's seat and points to the clipboards, "These are scheduled contracts. This is the active contract. This is our shipping record ..."

For the next thirty minutes Olga gives a short rundown of how they keep track of the businesses.

A knock at the office door.

"Come in."

A meek voice follows the small frame, "My son is here. I just wanted you to know. I am going back to work."

"Thank you." Olga stands, "You must live nearby."

"I do." She points to the outside, "47 New Bond Street"

Odea smiles, "Which loft?"

"We live on the second floor in a 'D'."

"D are very small."

"Yes, but that is all we can afford. My Morgan built a wall to create a second room."

Odea is imagining that small room divided into two and it gives her a slight headache.

"Imaginative. That must help keep the rent down."

"It does." Miss Warrilow becomes uncomfortable with the small talk with a slight body shift. "Thank you."

Miss Warrilow heads back down to her station and Mrs. Holt's wing.

"Shall we."

Olga and Odea walk out to the entrance with confidence.

A tall, broad shouldered, clean-cut man in his Sunday best stands up and smiles.

Olga is holding the clipboard in her left hand she quickly shifts it to her right once she sees Miss Warrilow is missing his left.

Olga holds out her right hand, "Mr. Warrilow?"

They shake hands.

Odea notices it was a few seconds longer than the usual businesslike manner.

"Yes, unless you were expecting another one-armed man to your business."

Odea and Olga are stiff with fear.

"You may laugh, I did make a joke."

Olga composes herself, "I wanted to laugh, truly."

"I did laugh," Odea quickly responds, "on the inside."

Olga walks over the to the receptionist desk, "We have a need for a receptionist and office manager. Mrs. Holt highly recommends you."

"Mrs. Holt knows many people who need employment. I am grateful to her for this opportunity."

"Do you know how to work phones?"

"I just need a little lesson. I did work the radio transmitting station during the Great War so using a phone is not completely foreign."

"How is your penmanship?"

"Nobody complained about my writing. Lucky for me I have always been right-handed."

"The hours are longer than most as you will be here before workers. Are you an early riser?"

"I am."

"May I ask of your last employment."

"A little of this and a little of that. I am afraid nothing too steady."

"Do you have any references, beside Mrs. Holt?"

Mr. Warrilow goes into his pocket and pulls out a folded letter, "This is from my last steady employer. I feel it is time to have a normal position."

Olga reads it, folds it and hands it back to Mr. Warrilow. "You did say a little of this and a little of that."

"How about we take you on a trial basis, let's say for a few weeks." Olga offers her hand for a man's agreement.

Mr. Warrilow hesitates, "I am not a man without pride. I would like to know my weekly wage?"

"Yes, for a three-week trial you shall be paid three and half pounds a week and then after that we shall negotiate."

"Agreed." Mr. Warrilow goes to the chair with his hat and coat. He grabs the coat and hangs it on the hook then does the same with his hat. He turns around walks behind the desk, "I am ready."

Olga turns to Odea and hands her large mail pile. "You'll take care while I train Mr. Warrilow. I should not be more than thirty minutes."

Olga looks at the clock, takes the mail and goes to Julia's office. She creates stacks based on the recipient then opens each letter cleanly, attaches the content with the envelope and then goes to the next.

Forty-five minutes later Olga comes into the office, "He is intelligent and knows the basics. I just assigned him to take messages and to tell our clients we shall return calls around three. We will return non-tailor shop calls in the offices upstairs to be closer to the files. You are going to learn more about the businesses than expected or wanted."

Odea show Olga what she has done with the mail.

"Good. Let's look at the letters. Hopefully we have payments."


	17. Chapter 17 :: Time Management

Olga places another log on the fire, to the coals hot and flops in the soft chair. "We are going to have a psychological catastrophe on our hands. I am completely drained of any energy."

Odea hands overs a plate with cheese, slices of cook pork and buttered bread.

"Oh I can't eat. I might as well go to bed." Olga places the plate down on the small gateleg table to her right.

"Today I tell you what to do. Here, eat your dinner or I shall confess to Mr. Warrilow of your spoony on him."

"I shall not reply to such a scandalous remark." Olga softly replies, "I am too tired to even confront such a suggestion."

Odea smiles as she makes half a sandwich with the pork and cheese, "It is an observation and it is not scandalous."

"I am nearly a decade older than him." Olga takes a bite of cheese, "Besides no harm in a peek."

"Ah ha!" She points to Olga with a tired arm, "I knew it."

"You know nothing." Olga quietly replies, yawns and picks up her plate. "I am going to bed."

"Have a good dream about Mr. Morgan Warrilow." Odea teases.

Olga takes a blanket and tosses over Odea, "You get some sleep yourself. See you tomorrow."

Olga decides to continue eating in peace as her mind floods back to Ada and she wonders where she is right now. She gets up and looks at the world map and the Danish steamer Kina South American itinerary.

She looks closer and notices for the first time a stamp emboss. She quickly get onion skin paper from the secretary, a pencil and begins to rub lightly over the paper. She looks at it closely and it appears to be a capital T in the middle of a hexagon.

Odea looks at the clock, 'Tomorrow I will call.'

"Good morning!" Olga walks into the kitchen while Odea creating a list. She smiles at coffee and eaten breakfasts with one remaining mushroom. "Have you heard from the morgue?"

"I called Scotland Yard and explained we are missing staffed. They understood and will contact me if there is an emergency."

"Good, I could not take another day like yesterday by myself."

Odea turns around in her chair to make it obvious to Olga she is under scrutiny. She points, "You changed your hair. It is a modern up-do. Your clothing, where was this hiding?"

Odea stands and walks around Olga, "My my my ... Mrs. Yunevich, you look ten years younger."

Olga blushes, "Tread carefully, please."

Odea goes eye to eye with Olga, "You are look amazing. You should dress like this more often. It is quite becoming. Your hair is perfect, like out of a magazine."

"Da!" Olga smiles while contouring her body with her hands, "I could not believe it still fits. You think I would get older like my mother to become wider."

"You look amazing." Odea sits back down with her coffee and pops the last mushroom in her mouth, "I have been making a checklist of everything we had to do yesterday. I think it would be best if we split up. Divide business with phone calls and paperwork."

"Julia's office easily accommodate two desks. Why not move the desk from the back room and bring into Julia's? We need to stick together."

"Good idea. Do you want to have Mr. Warrilow take messages today like we did yesterday?"

"I don't know." Olga shakes her head, "We need to make sure clients are happy. Returning calls after three only extended our day even longer."

"Speaking of Mr. Warrilow ..."

Olga squints her eyes.

"What was his previous position?"

"He worked as a lamplighter, guess would be his title, except he changed the bulbs. At night, alone." Olga becomes quiet for a second, "His previous employer says he is healthy and able to take on any task at hand."

"Good to know." Odea looks at her watch, "Shall we start our day?" She gets up and fills Olga's Bakelite jug with hot coffee, grabs two mugs while handing Olga buttered toast.

They walk down to the first floor and notice lots of sounds coming from the front room. They follow the noise to find Mr. Warrilow rearranging things and looks up at the two women standing. "Good Morning. I hope you had a pleasant evening. I am making the desk more efficient for my needs."

Olga and Odea come around and see everything has been shifted to the right side.

Odea ask curiously, "What did you do with our phone?"

"I made it hand free. Let me demonstrate," He put on a headphone with, with only one earpiece, and microphone. "This way I can be on the phone, hear the office and write." He places it down, "I will wear this while sitting at the desk. I had the same style when I was in the army. I just tweaked it a bit."

Olga sees his changes, "You have book holders?"

"Ah, yes." He digs out of his bag four three ring binders, "I moved the Wheeldex to an easier system, which I can manage." He places each one in a book holder, "This is the client list by last name and this one is by company. He opens the third, this one was a little tricky as this is from what you told me yesterday - it will help me create proper responses. Each tab represents each business. This one, is important, I will now keep a log of all incoming calls and visitors. The last one is for me, I need to keep track of all office products, inventory and requests."

"Very organized. It looks like you have done this before. You must have stayed up all night."

"It did not take long." He points to the phone now down on the far left, "It just makes sense."

Odea bends down, "You added padding? Why?"

He takes a letter, places it on the thin padding and a box cutter. With one quick flick the letter stays put and the letter is open. "The padding is to keep the blade from coming through."

Chatter is filling the downstairs.

"It looks like our day has begun."

A small light blink on the desk with a muted ring.

"I felt that the ringer was too much." Mr. Warrilow sits in his seat, puts on the headphones and adds quickly, "I can feel the vibration and see the light. No need to fill the whole building when this phone rings." He flips a lever up and the phone receiver move off the arms. "Good Morning! How can I be of service?" He listens, "One moment."

He looks up and flips up a toggle, "Am I taking messages or are you accepting calls?"

"What is that toggle?"

"Mute." He smiles, "No one on the other end can hear our conversation. I am soon going to patch in the music as they wait."

"We are accepting calls." Olga decides quickly and nods to Odea.

He flips down the mute toggle. "Yes," He writes on the message pad to his right, flips the first binder to the T's, then the second binder to the A's and then writes it all down on the message pad. He tears it out and hands it to Olga. He then writes in the fourth binder:

0901 1939-12-05  
George Macaulay (G. M.) Trevelyan  
University of Cambridge, Regius Professor of History  
Requests twenty copies of John Steinbeck's "The Grapes of Wrath" delivered to The Authors' Club (1 Whitehall Place)

"Thank you," Olga takes the message to Julia's office while Odea grabs the desk from the back room.

Olga stops in her tracks, turns around and stands in front of the receptionist desk. "Mr. Warrilow. Please contact Viking Press in an America at ..." She looks to the clock to calculate the time difference, "At one this afternoon and order thirty-five copies to be sent immediately, get the cost to Mrs. Higgs. Mail the check. Then call back Mr. Trevelyan and tell it has been order. A week later see if Viking Press has received our check and update the appropriate party."

Mr. Warrilow nods as he writes the instruction down a paper pad. He looks up with a soft smile, "Anything else?"

"That will be for now," Olga smiles in return, gathers her composure and returns to Julia's office.

Odea is sitting at her desk and making it functional, "Mrs. Yunevich, you looked flushed. Are you ..."

Olga smiles, fans herself and whispers, "His eyes, have you noticed his eyes?"

"Not particularly." Odea stops what she is doing. "I see a dedicated man who is creative. He was wasted changing light bulbs; we must utilize him."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. He seems to know wires and communications. We shall speak to Alaya and Fiona when they return."

Olga looks to the schedule, "Friday the Battledress order needs to be completed. I will check with Mrs. Holt on the progress."

She goes down to the sewing room and everyone is busy working.

"... Heligoland Bight is a long way from home and it is German Territory. Our boys are too close to danger."

"They are keeping them from entering the Channel or worse standing on our soil. Besides ..."

Olga walks across the room slightly embarrassed as the conversation stops, "I am so sorry to interrupt. I shall not be more than a moment."

Mrs. Holt immediately stands, "How can I help you Mrs. Yunevich?"

Olga stands next to Mrs. Holt's left side, hold up the clipboard and points, "We are due for the Battledress order, how are you coming along."

The room goes quiet.

Olga doesn't wait for Mrs. Holt's response, "What seems to be the issue?"

"The wool serge takes longer to sew." Mrs. continues, "It takes three hours and fifty-five minutes to create jacket and pants. This includes buttons, pockets and map pocket. We have been working diligently. We told Mrs. Clements we were on schedule."

"What happened?"

"Three machines broke last week and they were unavailable for two days. It is the wool serge, the sewing machines don't like to be pushed."

"That is ... " Olga quickly write an equation on her clipboard, "That should put us at very close to completing the uniform contract. Even with the downtime of the three machines. Where are we on your tally?"

Mrs. Holt leads Olga down the tunnels to the back storage. She picks up a clipboard hanging by a nail to the entrance and hands it over.

Olga counts, "This is good. Very good."

Mrs. Holt puffs out her chest in pride.

"We can make the deadline, but it is cutting it close." Olga giggles at her pun and quickly stops her gleefulness when she notices Mrs. Holt has not shared in her humor. "What do you need from me to complete this order by Thursday night?"

"We can't work faster the wool serge is not forgiving. That is how we broke the three machines."

"I see."

Olga and Mrs. Holt walking back through the tunnels. They both must push themselves against the wall as a crate coming through of more completed garments.

"You want this done sooner?"

"We have more profitable projects on hold." Olga shows Mrs. Holt the clipboard, "Here are the projects through the next few months."

Mrs. Holt looks over the projects, "We could split the girls up and work on these all at the same time."

"That is a wonderful idea. Is there any way we can free Mrs. Warrilow?" Olga flips over the to the next page, "These men would like customization for Boxing Day and other holiday parties."

Mrs. Holt looks over the list, "We can free Mrs. Warrilow if we," Mrs. Holt flips back to the main contract list, "If we do these few first and just have her doing buttons Thursdays and Fridays. Our best buttonhole maker is Mrs. Warrilow."

"Mrs. Holt you make a fine supervisor. Now, how do we complete the battledress contract by Thursday evening?"

"You can let us work a few extra hours tonight, come in early and stay late. Pay me and my girls well and it will happen."

Olga grabs her pencil and writes out another equation, "Stay late tonight for two hours and come in early for two hours. Thursday night you must stay late until it is all completed to your usual excellent quality. I will make sure your team is paid accordingly."

Mrs. Holt stands tall, "Working always make us hungry. We will be giving up breakfast and tea with our families."

Olga offers Mrs. Holt her hands.

"Mrs. Yunevich, I am not finished."

Olga puts back her hand, "Only Miss Warrilow and myself will come in on Friday morning to go over next week's schedule. The rest get one holiday pay."

Olga was tempted to calculate the expense but instead she offers Mrs. Holt her hand.

Mrs. Holt shakes, "Maybe you should think about hiring new workers?"

"Not yet Mrs. Holt, not yet."

The two walk back into the workroom as they see three women returning to their seats. Mrs. Holt looks to Mrs. Yunevich, "Maybe we just replace those who prefer to eavesdrop over making an honest day's wage?"

"Please come to me if there are any more sewing machine breakdowns or changes that would affect our deadline." Olga smiles to the workers, "You are all doing very well."

The workroom echoes with each one replying, "Thank you Mrs. Yunevich."

Olga walks up the stairs while eavesdropping on Mrs. Holt's announcing to her team the recent changes.

She enters Julia's office.

Odea is on the phone, "Yes, thank you." She looks up to Olga, "How was your visit to Mrs. Holt?"

"We are on mess duty for the next few days."


	18. Chapter 18 :: Crickets Are Annoying

The two women leave deck and walk down to their assigned cabin after much encouragement from Julia.

As they traverse the ship's bowels each crewman they pass offer subtle wink or courtesy tip of the hat, without a hat.

"I was informed that the crew were given strict rules of conduct. If there were any violations that crewman and crewmen who let it happened would be left at the first port of call." Julia whispers once they are out of earshot. "Do want to know something else?"

"What?"

"I overheard someone talking. This is the one and only trip to South America for this ship." Julia looks around to see if there is anyone lurking, "Isn't that odd?"

"We are at war. I suspect we will find many things odd."

"I suppose."

They enter the cabin to find basic room with two long twin beds, small sink, one dresser and one chair.

Ada quickly heads over to the right twin bed and unfolds a hidden bunk, "We can use this to store our things."

Ada grabs her large carpet bag and swigs it with effort to the bunk. She watches, with envy, Julia taking off her rucksack and places it on the bunk effortless.

Ada points, "That is handy." She takes the small box and places it on the dresser. "I am not going to set up the radio just yet. We will do it tomorrow." She looks at the rucksack again, "Where did you get that?"

"Do you want one?"

Julia pulls out a rolled garment and within is another rucksack, "This is Grant's. We got it just in case we go on another business adventure. I didn't expect to be on another without him."

"What do you think we can do with the radio?" Ada holds it up by the one handle.

"We need to put on straps." Julia swings around the medical kit, "Like this. It will be easier to carry. Especially If we have to walk long distance."

Ada looks out the portal, "Do you suppose we will walk much?"

"Who knows." Julia places the medical kit on the bunk and flops into bed. "You can have the chair."

Ada quickly sits down as she moves things from her carpet back to the rucksack.

Julia sits up and points the sweater being pulled out of the carpet bag, "Why did you pack another sweater?"

"It will get cold."

"You are already wearing a sweater."

"What if this one gets dirty?"

"Wash it."

"What do I wear in the meantime?"

"A Blanket?"

Ada processes the information and places the sweater aside. She pulls out stockings, socks, two dresses, two pairs of shoes, three pairs of slacks, a swimming suit and a multitude of blouses."

Julia watches as the carpet back is finally emptied.

Ada examines Julia's face, "You look like Odea when I was packing."

"It is a bit much. Although It will be easier to carry it all with the rucksack. My suggestion is to try to get it all in and see what happens."

Julia is entertained watching Ada try and try again to get everything into the large rucksack.

A knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ada asks.

Julia walks over to the door and waits for a response.

"This is ... "

Without hesitation Julia opens the door as soon as she recognizes it as Vastra's voice, "Good evening."

Vastra looks past Julia into the cabin and frowns.

Jenny pokes her head into the cabin, "See. I told you that there's wasn't larger. This is a cargo ship and the only cabin that is large is the captain's quarters."

"What can we do for you this evening?" Ada dumps out the rucksack contents on her twin bed to begin again. "I have been given Grant's rucksack and I am attempt to pack all my belongings."

"May we come in?" Vastra asks Julia.

Julia goes to her twin bed and sits, "Please it is cramped but we will manage."

"We shall return shortly." Vastra grabs Jenny as they head down the corridor.

They return with two chairs, note paper, folders and tea service. "The cook was quite generous. I think he is feeding us like one of the crew." Jenny lays down the tray on Julia's bed.

Vastra puts the two chairs in the room, "One more thing." She returns with a folding table.

Only Vastra and Jenny occupy the table while Julia and Ada remain near the beds.

Vastra turns, closes the door, locks it and double checks the door's integrity. "There was more room in kitchen," Vastra looks around. "I am not a fan of sea travel."

"Unless you are the captain."

"I would have a larger cabin," Vastra replies with a tease.

"Please have tea." Jenny pours more warm tea for everyone.

Jenny reaches over and hands Ada tea and then Julia. Jenny simly says, "Please pay attention."

Vastra waits until she is given permission to begin from Jenny.

Jenny sips her tea and nods.

Vastra pulls from her stack a folder, "This past summer the MS St. Louis set sail from Hamburg to Cuba with nine-hundred and thirty-seven passengers, most of them Jewish refugees, some Cuban citizens, while other were US Citizens. The Captain went to great lengths to ensure dignified treatment for his passengers. Therefore, the travel was as enjoyable a journey over the seas ..." Vastra looks to the small room, "Do you suppose they had larger quarters because it was a passenger ship?"

"The third class on passenger ships have the same size as we do here. First and second class much larger." Julia quickly ads, "That is based on our journey to Switzerland." She smiles at the memory, "Our honeymoon." She looks around the room, "Vastra I share in your discomfort. This room is quite small."

Vastra passing around pictures, "This one of them dancing. This one of the swimming pool. Dining Hall. A man roller-skating. How can a man roller-skate at sea?"

Vastra sits a little taller and it makes Ada uncomfortable with her body slightly shifting. "This ship was hopeful and fourteen days later it arrives at Havana, Cuba. Without knowing, the Cuban government retroactively invalidated nine-hundred and eight passenger's Visa. One attempted suicide and was admitted to the local hospital. The Captain went to the United States but they were denied entry. The Captain then contacted Canada with the same denial."

"What did the Captain do?"

"There was no other recourse but to turn around and return to Europe. On their return, there was much negotiating to various countries which included permission to disembark at Antwerp, Belgium."

"That is good." Julia finally relaxes.

"Our country agreed to take two-hundred and eighty-eight, France accepted two-hundred and twenty-four, Netherlands accepted one-hundred and eighty-one and Belgium kept two-hundred and fourteen." Vastra pulls from her folder a picture, "This is the Captain negotiating landing permits for the passengers in the Port of Antwerp."

"We are being paid by a group called 'The Joint'." Vastra opens another folder, "The Joint was founded in 1914 to aid Jews living in Palestine. Since then their mission expanded and adjusted per global events. This year alone, The Joint had helped thirty-thousand Jews emigrate from Germany." Vastra looked up to the group, "There is a problem, where do these escaping Jews find sanctuary. That is our job." She hands over a map, "This ship will dock in Halifax Canada, New York, Mexico, Dominican Republic, Costa Rica, Colombia, Venezuela, Brazil and then Argentina. After we shall return Home, hopefully without any diversions."

Ada and Julia sit there stunned.

Ada asks with a strained voice, "How long are we going to be?"

Vastra shrugs, "I honestly do not know."

"I was assigned to Argentina," Ada sits there feeling as if she has been kidnapped. "Just Argentina ..."

Vastra hands over the itinerary to Ada and Julia.

Ada reads it over, "Why not tell us before."

Ada's eyes go sad thinking of Odea and with a defeated exhale she nods her head yes.

"Why me?" Julia asks with annoyance. "You could have told me."

"When did you get hired?" Ada asks looking at her cool cup of tea.

"The two days before you told us about the ratlines." Jenny defends her wife, "They told us to wait and not to say anything until further notice."

"That is they were acceptable for me to talk freely." Ada rolls her eyes and lets out a gust of air, ' _Truth Room, whose truth_?' "I feel like a pawn."

"Ada, they are not just your employer." Vastra decides to tread a little harder, "We have been working with them on many joint efforts long before you were born. They treat everyone like a pawn. They make me feel insignificant and only essential when I have something to offer."

Ada places the tea down, sits more upright and touches her chest, "Why not tell me? I can keep many secrets."

Julia shakes her head up and down, "Me too. I don't understand the secrecy." Julia tries to stand but realizes that there is no room.

Vastra holds up the folders, "These were in our cabin when we arrived."

"Why did you come on this trip? If you had no idea of the agenda." Ada comes to her senses and tries to decipher information Vastra is sharing.

Vastra takes a sip of her tea, places it back on the table and says, "The enemy of this family is the Vatican. We want nothing more than to see its power diminished back to the marshes of Tiber. The ratlines could be the beginning of a new power structure. The threat of a global Theocracy with heads of states being self-righteous men is real. The Nazis are dangerous; mixing with the power of the Vatican it is now a global issue. It is no longer isolated to Europe. The Nazis are rounding up those of different faith, which the Vatican deems unacceptable. The Nazis are against anyone who will not produce a strong German Nazi everything else is a threat to state values. You know this. Their agenda includes homosexuals, anyone who is different or has a disorder will be thrown into work camps. What do you think will happen if they invade England? Think of Odea, if nothing else. We need to know what is going on and we are part of a larger intel. There are groups assigned to Asia, the Pacific Islands and Africa."

"It is inhuman." Julia sits back sick.

Ada quickly knocks down her personal wall of protection and grabs Julia's hand for comfort.

"The Crusades were religious wars sanctioned by the Latin Church aimed at recovering the land from Islamic rule. The Medieval Inquisitions demand conversion to expand Vatican's reach. Our own Queen Mary I killed many to re-establish the Vatican's Church in England. Throughout history the Vatican has proved itself to be interested in one thing and one thing only - complete global dominance. Dominance at any cost." Vastra comes to almost whisper, "The Nazi's agenda has been made clear without regard to our family. Going to Argentina is my attempt to stay one step ahead."

"Wait! I have to know," Julia asks quite loudly, "Why me?"

Vastra annoyed and responds with almost a touch of anger, "You are skilled at thinking on your feet, have excellent organizational skills and proven yourself a strong strategic planner. We need you."

Julia is stunned by the list of compliments.

Vastra adds this time with a softer tone, "Your husband is currently on his own adventure. Do you not want one of your very own? You don't seem to be the type to sit home and brood. This for your future too." Vastra holds up her one finger, "That will be answered in time. The dots need to connect and they are not yet connected."

Julia ponders to herself, ' _Am I daring enough and allows myself an adventure_?'.

"What is the connection of the St. Louis and ratlines."

"'The Joint' is made up of wealthy prominent individual of the Jewish faith. The Vatican's desire to build secretive ratlines isn't such a secret..."

Ada adds, "There must be a mole."

"My assessment exactly." Vastra smiles, "It seems that your employer has their own informant as The Joint contacted your employer which in turn contracted us."

"So we are all pawns." Ada quickly snaps and grabs her tea for comfort. She finds it is disappointingly cold. She doesn't show it, but she is upset at the tea being cold. She puts the teacup on the saucer with a slightly louder clink, something that any regular tea drinker would notice.

Jenny quickly leans over and warms her cup. "I know it is not what you expected nor planned. We are all in the same predicament. We had no Idea this was going to be bigger than ratlines in Argentina."

Julia perks up, "Do you think whatever we do will make a difference?"

Ada looks to Vastra for a strand of hope.

Vastra is trying hard to remember if The Church or Papal Mainframe are constants in time.

She looks to all three human women, that humanity looking for hope and courage. She decides instantly to forget about cause and effect, "I have no idea. Tell me the words you want to hear that will instill bravery. Tell me the phrase that will inspire you. Tell me what your hearts need to hear. I will say these things with an earnest heart and mind. I believe that there is something bigger than ourselves and more important than this moment. More important than this war. If you think a moment one person can't affect the future, you have never tried to sleep with a cricket in your room. I believe that annoying an enemy will display its weakness to the world. Can you imagine trying to sleep with four crickets chirping randomly?"

Julia and Ada are speechless.

Jenny is beaming with pride.

"May we see the folders? I believe Julia and I need to familiarize ourselves with the documentation." Ada looks to her mother-in-law, "You could inspire the moon to rise at moon."

Vastra hands over all her documentations.

Vastra and Jenny clear out the room of all the furniture and food.

"Have a peaceful sleep." Vastra begins to close the door behind her, "Oh and exercise is seven. Be ready."


	19. Chapter 19 :: Wool and Denim

The radio crackles as Odea plays with the knobs.

"This is London calling anyone free to talk?"

Silence.

Again.

Odea was hoping to hear from anyone, about anything. She was even prepared to listen to April and Kay about crops. Odea laughed to herself as she is now curious concerning any new tantrums from the Tebay Witch.

Odea sighs and begins her day.

"Good Morning Mr. Warrilow."

He points to the telephone headpiece on his head, "I am glad. If you are pleased are you prepared to set up another contract?"

Mr. Warrilow smiles, "When would you like to meet? I can send someone over there immediately. The sooner we begin the sooner you will have the work completed."

Mr. Warrilow writes more information down, "Nine? Today? We can accommodate. Someone from Saint Clair Tailor Shop is heading out now."

Mr. Warrilow flips switches, pushes down the lever, write down information into his log books and looks up to Odea, "It seems they are quite pleased with the delivery. They would like to offer a new contract."

"I hope not more uniforms made from wool serge." Olga comes in to join the conversation. "It is terrible difficult to sew and it broke machines if they went too fast."

"I am sorry," Mr. Warrilow face becomes as if his hand was caught in the bank vault stealing coins. "I didn't ask."

"Mr. Warrilow you did not know nor should have asked." Olga blushes, "I was merely verbalizing my thoughts."

Mr. Warrilow nods in understanding, "Shall I call you a cab? They want to see you at nine." He looks at his watch, "Taxi shall get you there in less than fifteen minutes, walking shall take a bit over twenty minutes and if you dare to pedal it will be a under ten minutes as it is all downhill. Downside is returning as it will take just as long as a taxi."

"I shall walk." Olga smiles, "It is not terribly cold and the war office is blocks off the Thames, therefore I shall not have a frostbitten nose."

"Very good." Mr. Warrilow hands her the information, "You shall be meeting with a Mr. Sneyd. He is charge of military contracts and requisitions."

Olga goes into Julia's office to gather the usual paperwork and place them all in her satchel. She returns to the front entrance to put on her outerwear.

"Mr. Sneyd is a very important man, at least to himself." Mr. Warrilow shares, "If you make him look good then we shall receive first opportunity for future contracts." He gets up, pulls out his wallet and hands Olga a petrol ration card. "Give this to Mr. Sneyd."

Olga places it in a folder and locks the satchel, "Why?"

"Mr. Sneyd is from a small town called Buxton located in Staffordshire. His mother is alone, active but alone. This will ease his travel. Tell him this is from M3 Warrilow."

Olga and Odea freeze. They wait patiently as they expect an explanation.

The small light flickers and reflects off Mr. Warrilow vest buttons, "Greetings. How can I be of service today?" He sits back down and goes about his day hoping the ladies forget his slip of personal gossip.

Olga heads to the war office to see a Mr. Sneyd who personally knows Mr. Warrilow. ' _Maybe Mr. Sneyd volunteers information concerning nickname M3 of their Mr. Warrilow_.'

Odea takes the stack of mail and heads to Julia's office. She notices a personal letter from Jennifer and rips it open as if it was a breath of life. She didn't know how desperate she was for her family until this letter.

She reads it carefully repeatedly. She has never looked forward to Wednesday night before. She has begun to plan her food, drink and like a lightning bolt she remembers. Wednesday night she goes with Olga to the cinema.

She sits back on chair and lets out a long disappointed puff of air from her nostrils.

A knock on the wood door frame.

She turns around to see Mr. Warrilow who is holding messages in hand and words exiting his mouth.

She is not listening.

She is hatching a plan.

She interrupts him, "Pardon me. I have a personal question to ask."

Mr. Warrilow smiles. He is prepared to not disclose the meaning behind his military nickname. Holding a key to a mystery is enjoyable. "Please ask, however you might not like my response."

"What do you think of our Mrs. Yunevich?"

"My mother finds her acceptable as a boss and she likes working here. Mrs. Holt like how ..."

"Mr. Warrilow, what do _you_ think of Mrs. Yunevich."

He blushes and look down at his one arm still holding the messages.

"Mr. Warrilow I simply request that you be brave. Please."

He stands there befuddled.

"I believe the feeling is mutual."

He instantly smiles.

"Mrs. Yunevich goes to tea and the cinema every Wednesday."

His smilie disappears.

"What have I said wrong."

With a meek voice, "No woman of her stature would be seen in public like myself."

"Mrs. Yunevich doesn't see class. She was born and raised in Russia." Odea stands to be eye to eye. "I assure you Mr. Warrilow you should not hesitate. Mrs. Yunevich is worried that the age different will ruin your reputation."

His smile returns, "Thank you Mrs. Mosin. Thank you." He swings around and heads back to his desk. Quickly he returns to Julia's Office, "You have a message from Mr. Isidore Salmon of J. Lyons. There are issues of child delinquency and he would like to set up an Appointment with V&S Security."

"Thank you."

He hands here another message, "This is from Scotland Yard for Paternoster Agency."

"Anymore?" She asks almost annoyed.

"One more." He hands her the envelope, "This just came for you." He goes back to the front desk allowing her privacy, he knows that telegrams sent are more personal than not.

Odea sees the thin cheap paper of the Post Office and she can faintly hear the motorcycle's fleeting Doppler affect exiting Saville Row. She closes the door and opens it with shaking hands.

* * *

DANISH STEAMER KINA  
ATLANTIC OCEAN  
0912 1900 MOSINS A  
STOP

* * *

Odea folds it gently and tapes it on the door jamb. She laughs to herself, ' _Mr. Morgan Warrilow would never guess that there is a naked Silurian under the illusion of rayon French-finish crepe blouse with velvety corduroy slacks. That would be scandalous_.'

She sits down and call Scotland Yard.

"Paternoster Agency reporting."

She listens.

"I will be there shortly; I am leaving now."

Odea grabs her large leather satchel, pulls the telegram off the wood and heads to the door. "Mr. Warrilow I must head to the Morgue."

He stands, "What of Mr. Salmon?"

Odea grunts, "Sorry Mr. Warrilow. There is no excuse for my poor attitude."

"You are understaffed by ninety percent."

She ponders that ninety percent and allows herself a moment of being overwhelmed. She looks at the binders in Julia's office and grabs all binders associated with security.

She returns to Mr. Warrilow and plops everything on the top. "I am sorry." Odea places her hands on the binders, "These are everything on V&S Security. Look it over and see if you can find out what Mr. Salmon needs and make accommodations to fulfill those needs within a range of profit. Do you best. Cheers!"

Odea opens the front door and is slapped by cold wind. It reminders her being taken by a wave on the private beach in Ullapool. She smiles, grabs her coat and heads out the door.

Mr. Warrilow is left alone. He stands with his light blinking, binders taking over his counter and wondering if Mrs. Mrs. Yunevich is warm enough. Thinking of Mrs. Yunevich snaps his mind back. He flips the phone lever, "Hello. How may I be of service?"

"The staff is currently in a meeting; may I take a message?"

"Thank you. Someone will contact you as soon as they are free."

He grabs one binder at a time and begins to read.

The front door opens.

He looks up.

"Greetings Mrs. Holt and Mother."

Miss Warrilow whispers, "I am Miss Warrilow at work. It is not proper to be personal in business."

He whispers back, "It is just us three."

There is noise down in the sewing room.

"Not anymore." Mrs. Holt stands determined to have someone hear her complaints. "I came in early ..."

"We." Miss Warrilow reminds Mrs. Holt.

"Yes." Mrs. Holt begins again. "Miss Warrilow and myself came in early to see about getting raise for the Saint Clair Tailor Shop employees.

Mr. Warrilow is writing all of Mrs. Holts words exactly in his log book.

"Morton, what are you writing?"

He teases his mother, "Mr. Warrilow as it is not business-like to refer me in the familiar."

"Look at his fantasy words now that he is behind the desk."

He stops writing, "How much of a raise do you expect for an hour's work?"

"That is just it," Mrs. Holt almost whispers, "We work harder in an hour to make deadlines than anyone else we know. We want to negotiate and I was hoping they would openly make an offer."

"I see." Mr. Warrilow begins to write again.

"Mr. Warrilow what did you just write?" Asks Miss Warrilow in a jokey way accented on using a formal salutation.

He stands, "I wrote that you would like to negotiate wages."

Mrs. Holt and Miss Warrilow smiles largely.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Sir." Mrs. Holt and Miss Warrilow cutesy to punctuate their sarcasm. The turn to the front door.

"Like I said, there isn't anyone here." Mr. Warrilow points to the hallway, "You may use the inside entrance."

As they walk into the hallway they continue to curtsy until Mr. Warrilow lets out a laugh. "Get! Get to work you biddies."

Mrs. Holt and Miss Warrilow giggle like two young girls.

Mr. Warrilow watches the hall, just in case the two reappear.

He sits down and goes through the first binder, making notes only interrupted by phone calls all the way through lunch.

The front door opens and in comes Mrs. Yunevich. She keeps her back to the receptionist's desk while she takes off her coat, hat and gloves.

Mr. Warrilow stands and watches has she lingers.

He smiles.

She turns around and falls prey to his grin.

"Any messages?"

He places the messages on the counter. His hand stays steadfast on top.

"Mr. Warrilow?"

"I can't look to my watch, but it is close enough to lunch. Do you agree?"

Olga looks to her watch, "It is five minutes past twelve."

"Then it is technically my personal time to do as I wish?"

"Of course," Olga looks around, "Where is Mrs. Mosin?"

"Scotland Yard called."

"I see. Oh. Yes. All breaks, including lunch, are your personal time."

"Good. I want to take my lunch, my personal time, to ask you something personal."

Olga blushes, "I will allow you to ask if I am able to reserve my answer."

"Of course Mrs. Yunevich."

"Then ask."

"May I accompany you to the cinemia this Wednesday evening?"

Olga is shocked and quickly takes step back.

Mr. Warrilow dashes around the receptionist's desk and grabs her elbow to steady until she has proper footing.

Olga is shocked how strong he is. She is tempted to grab on his arm to cup a muscle, only tempted.

Once she is sure footed she quickly finds the nearest seat.

He sits next to her, making sure she is on his right.

Looking straight ahead, "I don't want to bring any undue attention. Mr. Warrilow. My age. Your age. Socially it will not be the norm."

"You are my superior. I don't want to bring down your social status."

She turns to see his profile, "I don't care about social status."

He turns to see her face, "I don't care about social expectation nor do I care to be normal. Normal is boring."

Silence.

He is about to open his mouth and the light flashes. He leaps up and lifts the level, "Good Afternoon. How can I be of service?"

"One moment." He turns to Mrs. Yunevich, "It is the morgue."

She gets up and walks to Julia's office. She purposely stops next to Mr. Warrilow, feeling their closeness and says to him, "I do not play with hearts. While we do not care about social status or expectations I do have morals. Do you not agree?"

He nods, "Of course. You will always have my respect."

"Then yes, Mr. Warrilow, you may accompany me to tea and cinema. I leave here exactly at six. Is that acceptable?"

"One condition."

Olga looks up, "Which is?"

"You will always stand to my right."

She smiles, nods and heads back to Julia's office.

Olga closes the door and clasps her chest as it is beating fast. She pours a cup of lukewarm coffee. She takes a deep breath and picks up her phone.

"Odea?"

"I am at the morgue."

"Mr. Warrilow informed directly on my return."

"How did it go with Mr. Sneyd? Did you find out what M3 represents?"

"Mr. Sneyd lips are locked."

"Darn. I wanted to call to tell you that I will not be home until late this evening."

"Understand." Olga pauses, "Odea would you be upset if Mr. Warrilow accompanies me to the cinema tomorrow night."

"Not at all. I have some reading to catch up on."

"You are not surprised?"

"I am just distracted. I have to naked cold bodies in front of me."

"Oh." Olga pauses, "Mr. Sneyd gave us a new contract."

"Is it to make more wool serge uniforms."

"No."

"That is good. There is something bothering you. What is it?"

"Mr. Sneyd gave us a check for the hard work. He said we came under what he expected and we deserved a bonus."

"Is that unusual for a contract that was delivered one day early."

"I am not sure."

"Why not ask Mr. Warrilow? It seems he could give us a better understand of Mr. Sneyd and possibly the situation."

"I will."

Silence.

"Olga, what is wrong."

"I have not had dinner with a man for decades."

"Talking about courtship on the phone while I have the dead surrounding me is not ideal."

"I didn't say courtship, I said cinema."

"Cinema and courtship are the same thing. Ask Mr. Warrilow about Mr. Sneyd and take appropriate action. We don't want to have a reputation. Bye Olga. We will talk tonight."

Olga hangs up the phone, takes a deep breath, opens the door and beelines to Mr. Warrilow.

"Yes, I see." Mr. Warrilow writes as the person on the other end monopolizes his ear.

Olga looks at his handwriting in action for the first time and sees better penmanship than her classmates. She looks at the desk closely and notices all the binders.

"How can I help you Mrs. Yunevich?"

"Ah yes." She snaps back her attention to the receptionist, "I went to see Mr. Sneyd. I thought it was a very successful meeting, as we now have a better contract." She pulls out from the satchel a check, "Mr. Sneyd gave us a check for the hard work. He said we came under what he expected and we deserved a bonus."

Mr. Warrilow quickly goes through his personal binders, pushes a level and flips a switch. "I will find out." He holds up a finger, a sign to wait.

"Yes may I please be connected to Mr. Sneyd in contracts and procurement?"

"Yes, tell him M3 is on the line."

"Hello!"

"How is your mother."

"I walk."

"My mother and I share a loft."

"Yes, cozy."

"No, I don't have a problem with the ladies."

He looks up and smiles at Mrs. Yunevich.

Olga catches him blushing.

"Yes I am. It is brand new."

Mr. Warrilow lowers his head.

Olga leans over and pulls his chin upward. She giggles.

Mr. Warrilow's face is so red that anyone would think they were permanent gin blossoms.

"You gave her a check?"

"Are you sure?"

"We did have three sewing machines break down."

"I see. Next time we will."

"What do we do with the check."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"How about Friday?"

"See you then."

Mr. Warrilow pushes down the level, flips the switch and stands, "It is good news. He said that what was allocated to the contract prepares for five to ten percent overage costs. Which you didn't invoice as an option. So, he is giving five percent back. You saved them money."

"What did he advise to do with the check."

"Buy new sewing machines."

"We already fixed them."

"I might have a suggestion."

"Oh?"

Olga, Mr. Warrilow and Mrs. Higgs all walk down to the tailoring area ten minutes before the end of the work day."

Mrs. Holt stops sewing bolts up to greet the three, "How can I help you?"

"We need to speak to everyone."

Mrs. Holt turns around and raises her hand high.

Silence.

Mrs. Holt goes back to her station, sits and pays attention.

"We have another contract to a make uniforms for the military." Olga waits to see if there is a moan among them, but there is none. "We shall be making uniforms using denim."

Olga pulls out a sample and hands it to Mrs. Holt who tugs and pulls at the material.

Mrs. Holt nods in approval while hand it off to Mrs. Warrilow who does the same with the material and passing it down the line.

"As you can tell the material is more forgiving and I hope won't break our precious machines."

Olga watches the sample of denim being passes and each one gives an approving nod. Even the two young boys assigned to move stock are pleased. The denim samples move back into Mrs. Holt's hand.

"Thank you." Olga takes the denim sample and places it into an accordion folder. "As you know I was at the war office to acquire another contract. We have been rewarded monetarily for our speed and quality. It looks like we saved the crown money and in return we split the amount."

Mrs. Holt because anxious and stands, "What are you plans for the money?"

"That is entirely up to you and your staff."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want us to take the money spread it out into your yearly wages or shall we give it to in one lump sum?"

Mrs. Holt looks to the workers. She can tell the younger they are the more likely to take the lump sum ,while the older ones know that a raise goes a long way.

"How about a third option?"

"Which is?"

"We would like a partial added to our Holiday Bonus and the rest a weekly allotment."

Olga turns to Mrs. Higgs who offers an approving nod.

"That can be arranged. We shall place the Holiday bonus next Friday's income check. You will not all receive the same amount as it will be according to status. But you all should be please."

"Any questions."

From the corner of her eyes she can see Mrs. Holt holding her hands together with one hand moving ever so slightly to warn no one to speak up.

The entire staff remains quiet.

"Very well, thank you for your hard work."

Mrs. Holt responds, "Thank you for your generosity."

The staff respond, "Thank you Mrs. Yunevich."

Odea and her associates return to the first floor while quiet cheer of congratulations is heard behind them.


	20. Chapter 20 :: Trading Hit or Miss

Odea wakes up the next morning as if she didn't sleep a wink.

She struggles to get up and makes her way down to kitchen.

Olga is watching the now heavy footed sleep monster attempt to make breakfast for herself.

"I will make you breakfast? The usual?"

Olga pours herself a hot cup of coffee and slumps over to the table.

"Da!" Odea speaks to the coffee and Olga, "I came home around midnight. Scotland yard didn't need an expert."

"Why did they call us then?"

"They were looking for discretion. It was not complicated but it did take time. The only thing I found unusual was the marks, hoof marks."

"Horse?"

"No. Horses are huge and would break bones."

"Cat?"

Odea half laughs, "No."

"I don't know of any wild animal in London."

Odea looks up after drinking another large sip and then she kisses the cup. "The reason for discretion was the location, activity and, of course, the family."

"Where were they found?"

"Richmond Park."

"Where?" Olga looks at Odea, "Serious. I could use gossip."

"They were found in Richmond Park by the smell from two female auxiliary officers. They were using their flashlight and noticed something shiny." Odea gulps the last of her coffee. She gets up and pours another. Sits back down.

"You can't walk and talk?"

"Not this morning."

"The shiny item was the diamond ring on the woman's finger with a necklace to match," Odea takes another sip.

Odea lays the plate of food in front of Odea and sits patiently for more.

"They found the two in a compromising position."

Olga covers her mouth in shock, "What happened?"

"Dears trampled them."

"No." Olga leans forward, "Why didn't they just run away?"

"I am no expert but how easily when you are mid shag, or near the end of their shag? The truth is that the woman trampled was a married woman and the man underneath was not her husband."

"Oh! Oh." Olga grasps the news around her brain. She calms herself and nods to hear more.

"Her husband, which I am not even privy." Odea takes a bite of her breakfast. "This is good. Nobody," She points her empty fork at Olga, "Nobody makes eggs like you do." She bites more breakfast, swig of coffee and continues. "My paperwork had no names, no birthdates or any personal information."

"What did you do?"

"My job is to be curious." She bites a mushroom between sentences. "So when I was alone I did a little investigating on my own. First she is at least forty-five. While he was," She says in almost hushed tones, "Just eighteen."

"Oh my goodness."

Pointing with her fork again at Olga, this time with a mushroom secured, "That is scandalous. A young boy is being treated in such a way." She eats the mushroom, "They don't have their brains fully developed. This nothing more than a bored wealthy woman who is selfish enough to not be active in the W.I., to be essential to the community or participate in the war effort. That is what is scandalous."

"I am almost ten years his senior."

"You both have so much to offer. Fate brought him here."

"No, it was Mrs. Holt."

Odea raises her cup, "To Mrs. Holt!" and drinks the entire contents. She looks down at the plate. Then back at Olga, "What are you going to wear tonight?"

"I don't know."

"I think you should go through Ada's and Fiona's bureau, we can get something you would like."

"That isn't right."

"Do you think they would not offer if they were here?"

"True."

"Lunch time we shall scavenger and we shall find something perfect."

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"I am hoping to hear family on the radio. I received notice that Jennifer will available."

"Good." Olga attempts to take Odea's plate.

"I am awake and will take care of the dishes. Why don't you go down to start the day while I clean up here?"

"Are you sure? We can get it done faster."

Odea felt obligated to clean after Olga made the breakfast. Then she realized that Olga wanted to spend more time with her before work begins. "It will go faster. Wash or dry?"

"Dry."

Odea turns to wash the dishes, "What are you going to see tonight?"

"Wizard of Oz."

"From the book?"

"It is a Hollywood movie so maybe basic characters. There will be plenty of singing?"

"Singing?"

"I know." Olga shakes her head as she dries the first clean plate. "Tell me about the women who were receptionists."

"I have to remind you it does have a happy ending. Also, you promised not to mention this to your mother, there is a burden to carry knowing this information. Do you understand my friend?"

"I do and I promise not to mention a soul."

"The first I can remember was Miss Shaw, she worked for Fiona's Mother April. I remember her always at the front desk with a smile. She would take us to museums, when mother wasn't able and was our teacher until secondary school. She was in that position until I was eighteen. So she was in that position a very long time."

"What happened to her?"

"She travels the world with our accountant. Even took her parents all around South America."

"That sounds to me like a happy ending."

"That is when it all began. It took a turn for the worse. First there was Miss Paterson ... "

By the time Olga heard the entire story of the receptionists it was noon. She looks up at the clock, "My goodness!"

She springs to her feet and pulls Odea out of the kitchen. They run down the stairs and onto the first landing.

"I hope we didn't miss anything important." Olga turns to see Odea and makes an awkward facial expression.

"What?"

"You are not transformed."

Odea looks down to see the perception device was not activated. She almost forgot how to manual switch it on and then with a bit of practice her outer appearance was transformed. "Better?"

"No."

Odea looks down and sees that everything is as it should. Spins around and asks, "What is wrong?"

Olga smiles, "I prefer that you didn't have to hide."

Odea pulls Olga into a massive hug, "Good."

The run down the rest of the way like two young girls who have not yet mastered soft and graceful walking.

Mr. Warrilow stands and sees Olga with bloodshot eyes, "Mrs. Yunevich is everything alright?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She attempts a smile, "I just have been relayed some troubling information. War has a price."

"This will pass and there is much to do." Mr. Warrilow grins largely hoping that being busy will bring back Mrs. Yunevich's natural color. He hands her the large stack of messages and then hands all the mail to Odea. "That should keep you two busy during lunch."

He stands up and heads down the hall, "I shall be having lunch with Miss Warrilow and Mrs. Holt." He holds up an olive-green lunch box. "I shall return before the strike of one. I have information to share."

"Why not share it now?"

He walks down the hall holding high a olive-green lunch box and disappears to the sewing area.

"He is exactly what this office needs." Odea shakes her head, "I hope he will get along with Julia."

Olga grabs Odea's wrist, "We shall work through lunch, which means I will not have time to scavenger for an outfit."

Maybe we can get through our assignments quickly." Odea hold up the mail mimicking Mr. Warrilow holding up the lunch box as she disappears into Julia's office.

She was wrong. There was no way to go through anything quickly.

Olga made phone call after phone call, appointment after appointment until the clock struck five forty-five. She exits Julia's office to see Mr. Warrilow standing there with her coat in hand.

She looks down at herself, "I am not appropriately dressed." She attempts to head up the stairs to the residences but is blocked like a matador with his red cape bravely face the bull.

He shakes his head no.

Odea peeks around the door frame to watch.

"Please I shall not be more than ten minutes."

He shakes his head no and shakes the coat with his hand, "I am familiar with the feminine concept of getting dress. Unless you have already laid out your clothing and do not touch your hair then you may pass."

Olga instantly touches her hair and feels the unsettledness of it all, "Mr. Warrilow, please."

He shakes his head no, "I want to spend time with you. It has been a long day and it is our time. If you believe your clothing will have any effect my enjoyment your company, then you have mistaken me for someone else. There is a mirror fix your hair and it is time to, excuse the pun, let our hair down."

"Oh Mr. Warrilow you do challenge me." She goes to the large mirror on the wall for client alterations. She fixes her hair, attempts to smooth out her clothing and can see Mr. Warrilow watching.

He shakes the coat.

Olga walks over in an exaggerated huff, grabs the coat, slaps on her wool hat, yanks the gloves from their box and says, "It shall only affect your reputation to be seen with a scraggly woman."

He opens the door, "I am a scraggly one-armed man."

"Mr. Warrilow!" She walks through the door and waits as Mr. Warrilow closes the door behind them.

Odea hears a soft giggle. She stands and looks as the door to the sewing area is ajar. She quickly swings it open to see Mrs. Holt and Miss Warrilow attempt an escape.

"Good evening ladies."

"Good evening Mrs. Mosin." The two turn around shyly, "We were just curious."

"I was watching from my office. It was quite enjoyable."

"He is a good man."

"Mrs. Yunevich is a good woman."

"See," Mrs. Holt turns to Miss Warrilow, "There is nothing to worry about."

"You are worried?" Odea asks.

She meekly responds, "He is my only son, together we have had a good life."

"Mrs. Yunevich goes to the cinema every Wednesday night. She has been accompanied by her mother, Mrs. Clements and myself. I assure you she is good company."

"Do you know what they are seeing?"

"Wizard of Oz."

"What type of movie?"

"It is focused towards all ages. It is supposed to be a great family film."

Mrs. Holt says to Miss Warrilow, "If it is good maybe they will take you to see it another time?"

"Do you think?" Miss Warrilow addresses to the two women.

"I do not see why not," Mrs. Holt responds with a jovial tone. "We must see how this evening works out. If it a bore I suspect neither would want to see the film or each other again."

Odea nods in agreement, "I must be going. I have plans tonight." She runs upstairs and yell back, "Remember to lock on your way out."

"Yes, Mrs. Mosin."

Odea heads up towards the top landing and walks past the activation device, she looks down and is now in her natural state. She shrugs and makes a mental note to have her mother look at possible failure.

She goes into the kitchen. She gathers the cold plate she prepared yesterday, slices two pieces of bread, a tall glass of water and brings the dinner tray into the living room. She places the tray on the nearest table to the radio and pulls the table closer to the radio chair.

She lays out the papers from Jennifer and gathers sharpen pencils. She puts on the headphones and hears familiar voices. It is Jennifer and Kay.

"... plenty of male students in my classes. I don't know how that can last as the war continues. Luckily this means the University can't be that selective when it comes to the female additions. They have always had higher expectations for female applicants while the men are required to met minimal levels."

"I hope so. We need more educated women."

Mirum speaks up, "I can hear Odea eating."

Odea stops her chewing immediately, does her best to swallow, "I just finished work. I have a cold plate. Does my eating bother you?"

"No. I thought it would be good to share that we all are here."

"I miss you all terribly." Odea sits back relieved at her confession, "I am alone tonight."

"Where is Olga?"

"Olga is at the cinema being accompanied by a Mr. Morgan Warrilow."

Kay almost jumps through the radio, "Gossip! Tell us everything."

Olga gathers her notes and tells them from the beginning. She started with Mrs. Holt all the way to the impressive Mr. Warrilow seeing company not perfection and the spying Mrs. Holt and Miss Warrilow.

"Sounds like Olga is finding a new life."

"Aren't we all?"

"Wait a minute." April asks of her sister and companions.

Silence.

"Okay I sent Kay into the other room. How is everyone truly doing?"

Silence.

"I will go first." Jennifer as always the fearless leader, "I feel as if my my organs have disappeared. I have Molly, the shop and my work. I am busy, excited, exhausted and happy all the time. But I feel like there is something missing, keeping me from being truly whole."

"I agree." April adds, "My work, my Kay, the farm and my social life is everything I imagined. Yet there is a dark place haunting me and void."

"I have two radios, books, a quiet companion and see the sea every day. I am pleased with everything around me. Now that the girls are gone, it is not just quiet it seems almost as if I am lost."

"Odea?" Jennifer asks the radio.

"She is whimpering." Mirum says softly.

Silence.

"We are here for you Odea." Jennifer reminds her friend, "We shall wait until you compose yourself."

Silence.

"My wife is in the middle of the Atlantic, I am worked to the bone and I am utterly alone. I wake up every morning to the static of the radio. I lay on the sofa at night hoping for a crackle, a voice in the night. But even that isn't enough. I feel as if my body is missing their lungs."

"We are so sorry. This war has us all spread our clan thin."

"Now that the girls are gone, my food even taste different. Mind you, not bad, just different." Mirum adds her own experience.

"My food taste differently too!" Odea excitedly exclaims, "I have not had my appetite due to Ada being gone, but the food I do eat I barely taste of anything particular. I eat for energy. Jennifer, April what about you two?"

"Not exactly. Give me a moment to give it some thought. I have been too busy to worry about eating, let alone analyze my taste buds."

"This morning Olga made me breakfast. You know how she adds that Russian spin to her eggs," Odea continues without waiting for a response, "I was amazed how much flavor there was and it made me feel better."

"Are you suggesting we add horseradish to our diets to feel better?"

Odea shrugs and realizes that nobody is watching her, "Shrug, shrug."

"What?" April asks.

"Shrug, shrug. That is exactly what I did. You couldn't see me, so I thought I would say my emotions."

"Smile, smile." Replies April

There is laughter through their headphones, a sound they realized they missed most.

After it all calmed down April chimes in, "So this food thing. I have been racking my brain trying to remember my eating habits through my life until now. There is a connection. Jennifer what have you eaten lately?"

"It has been cold so I have been eating my pantry empty of leeks and potato soup."

"Does it taste the same as when we had it in London last year."

"Wait! I thought maybe the canning process took away flavor."

April smiles and shakes her head no as she talks into the microphone, "Shake head no, shake head no. It was canned last year too."

Mirum, "Maybe there is something about our family trait that is affecting our ability to taste things and not feel whole."

"Or that our tribe is too far apart." Odea pulls herself together, "Mother Vastra always says she loses the family scent. Has anyone ever had that problem?"

"I have when Kay is not nearby." April says as matter of fact.

"Not a wife or friend. We are talking blood, clan." Mirum starts to lick the air. "Are we assimilated? We are not fully human."

"I am not going to lick anyone," Jennifer says into the microphone with a repulsive tone. "That is not how we do things."

"I am not saying we should start slithering down each other's necks." Mirum thinks on her feet for a solution, "What if we mail each other a scarf."

"A scarf? I don't wear scarves!" Odea laughs into the radio.

"Could you wear a silk scarf for a day or two?"

"A silk one, sure."

"Okay I think this would be an interesting experiment. Each mail three scarves to each other before the end of next week. That will give Odea time to wear three."

"Maybe to ensure exposure we should exercise while wearing the scarves."

"Ew!" April exclaims.

"This from a woman who deals with farm animals. I shake head in disbelief."

"Odea, what can we do to help?"

"I don't know."

"I know we don't all have free time and the radio is a poor substitution for face to face, but this is all we have now." Jennifer speaks with compassion, "I can speak for all of us, we built radios, we have lived in New New York City, we have been trained well by our Vastra to be a team and now our biggest fight is being apart. We should come up with a solution. I am not sure what. Odea write as many letters to us as you want and will do our best to be there for you."

"If it gets desperate, send us a telegram." April adds.

"Fiona and Alaya will be at the farm within a day or two. Then they should be back to help you figure things out."

April, "Why are they taking so long to get here?"

"Petrol is scarce. They have plenty of rations cards but there isn't much petrol to be had. They left the car outside the cove."

"What?"

"They are taking the bus into Edinburgh to make a connection south."

"Did they offer any estimate time of arrival?"

"I assume they will send a telegram."

April gets nervous, "There is no telegram delivery here at Low Borrowbridge."

"I am sure the Post Office will call ... Oh. I see the problem." Mirum becomes nervous. "What do we do?"

"We have a standing appointment with Post Office each Saturday before dawn. Hold on. May I bring Kay into the conversation? Odea?"

"Yes, I need to hear updates to the Tebay Witch!"

"Okay, let me get her."

Jennifer asks, "Odea, why don't you come up here for a weekend? What are your plans for bring in the 1940?"

"I will wait until Fiona and Alaya return."

"Sounds good."

"You can always come to the sea!" Mirum teases Odea, "I bet you couldn't put a toe in the water here!"

"If business is slow I might do a grand tour."

"Grand Tour?" Kay pops in excited.

"We are cheering up Odea with a tour of the clan's current residences."

"Count us in! Odea you will love it here. We have plenty of room even with the girls and Catherine."

"I am seriously considering a cross country visit. But first, Fiona and Alaya."

Kay asks the radio, "What about them, they should be arriving soon. Correct."

"They left the car here at the Cove because there was no petrol available."

"How are they traveling?"

"Bus."

"Does anyone have an itinerary?"

"No."

"How will we know when to go get them?"

April responds, "Do we just go every day into Tebay when the bus arrives?"

"How do we transport them to the farm?"

Silence.

Jennifer, "Tell us what is the issue?"

April replies softly, "We only have the truck."

"I see the problem, the seating isn't for more than three."

Kay pops in with a positive attitude, "We shall make multiple trips. That is the only solution."

"Do you have petrol?"

"We have store credit."

"Will that get you gas?"

"That will get us groceries."

"How does that help?"

"We'll trade for dinner at the pub."

Jennifer starts to laugh, "Then what?"

"We trade our pub meals for animal feed."

Mirum chimes in, "Wait. I need a pencil."

Silence.

"Okay after you trade for animal feed then you get petrol?"

"No, we keep half of the animal feed and trade with a similar size farm for eggs."

"Don't you have chickens?"

"Not this many."

"So you got eggs, then what?"

"We trade the egg to the staff at Orton Hall."

"What do you get from the staff at Orton Hall?"

"Petrol rations."

"How much do you do this in your truck and driving all around? Do you make out in the positive?"

"The trading happens at Mrs. Theobald's, who handles the details."

"How much does Mrs. Theobald get from all these transactions?"

"Five percent."

"What do you get out of it?"

"A full tank every month and half the feed."

"So you are careful when you drive."

April remarks with a touch of irritation, "Yes we do."

Kay laughs, "That is because we no longer can drive to the Cinema."

"Why can't you go to the cinema?"

"We are saving the petrol for deliveries next month."

"Oh no!" Mirum pipes in quickly, "We do not have the girls, we still have much food in our pantry and besides you will be getting Catherine. I speak no ill will, but she loves to cook and eat what she cooks."

"Oh dear." Kay wonders about all their hard work will be used up by summer.

Odea, "I need to warn you. She is has brought her equipment to make her vodka. It will take sixteen pounds of potatoes to make one bottle of vodka."

"What do we do?"

"Can you hide the potatoes?" Odea asks.

Jennifer tells Odea, "There are many, many potatoes. Here comes ..."

"Hi! This is Molly!"

"Hi Molly!" is repeated multiple times until Jennifer coughs, "Molly how many potatoes do you suppose April and Kay have in their root cellar."

"Oh dear," Molly starts calculating in her head, "Honestly I do not know. But there is enough to feed a large orphanage for the winter."

Odea asks about her wife's grandmother, "Why not let her make her Vodka?"

"Waste potatoes on alcohol?"

"What do you get when you trade your potatoes?"

"We get groceries."

Molly asks, "What do they get with groceries?"

"I will handle this!" Mirum announces into the radio. "They trade groceries for pub dinners, with the pub dinners they trade for animal feed. They keep half of the animal feed for themselves and trade with a similar size farm for eggs."

Molly asks, "I thought you have chickens?"

Mirum answers, "Not that many. They trade the eggs to the staff at Orton Hall who in turn gives them petrol cards."

"Kay, April? What will you get if you trade pure Russian vodka? Also, depending on the mixture," Molly adds, "You could extend your petrol usage by mixing vodka. I will do some research and let you know."

"Jennifer, I think I am jealous." April jokes and within two seconds, "Ouch! I was just teasing."

"This is Kay. Molly do you have a formula you can share?"

"I must look back at my notes and do some research. It is not uncommon for college students looking to extra a bit more mileage out of their automobiles for weekend journeys. I wish Edward was here, he would remember."

"Do you think we can play while Kay updates us on the latest scoop on the Tebay Witch!"

"I don't see why not. First round goes to ..." Jennifer pauses, "Mirum against Odea. While you setup your ships Kay will update us about Mary Baines, the Tebay Witch latest rampage."

"According to Mrs. Theobald out at Garsgill's farm the two cats left before October. They just assumed that they were killed by wild animals."

"What wild animals?"

"Kestrels."

"Oh. Sorry continue."

"The two cats left before October and returned this month. They are healthy, fat and according Mrs. Theobald healthier than before they left. Apparently, those out at Garsgill's farm aren't keen on taking care of animals that aren't profitable or edible."

"What does that have to do with Mary Baines."

"Mary did not like cruelty to animals and is particular to felines."

Odea, "I am ready!"

"Mirum?"

"One second. Okay. I am ready."

"I shall flip a coin to see who goes first. Out of pity we shall allow Odea to guess."

"I shall take that pity and call heads."

Silence.

"Sorry my friend, it is tails. Okay Mirum you go first."

"B-7."

"Miss, C-4."

"Miss, J-10."

"Hit, D-7."

A soft murmur of excitement is heard through all their headphones.

"Miss, A-1"

Nobody can tell, except Mirum, that as Odea calls out possible positions, she is smiling.


	21. Chapter 21 :: Skein of Girls

Mr. Warrilow stands as Odea escorts the clients out the front door.

Once the door is closed Odea leans against the door in exhausted dramatic fashion, "Mr. Warrilow are there any more appointments this afternoon?"

He coughs, straightens his tie, yanks his vest down and says, "Me."

"Oh?"

"I have finished reading over all the security information. I believe V&S Security needs to do research?"

"What kind of research?" She squints wondering what possibly did Mr. Isidore Salmon desire. She replays the conversation in her head and asks him again, "Is it within a range of profit?"

"I believe that there is a profit. Yes."

Odea's curiosity is now on alert and stands upright.

He continues, "Mr. Salmon's original complaint was issues of child delinquency. I called around and there aren't that many children around per the evacuation. I was curious."

Odea ponders the evacuation and other drastic events in preparation for this nuisance of a war, "There many children who have remained due to a parent's affection. I would assume that those are kept in close watch of those that couldn't part. Is there a problem with children?"

"Well yes, but this doesn't make sense. According to Mr. Higgins, his personal assistant, there is an inventory issue. It seems the staff is pointing to child hoodlums. I have never heard of a gang of young men or women stealing inventory."

"What exactly do we need to investigate?"

"Their establishments."

"All of them?"

He unfolds a map marked with a T, C, R or F. He points to different marks, "Tea Rooms, Corner Houses, restaurants and factories." He looks up, "We need to monitor three times a day. Morning, late night and during their busiest time."

"We don't have the staff. If it was just you, Mrs. Yunevich and myself it would be too taxing."

He responds with sort of a solution in form of a question, "We have the tailor shop staff?"

"Come now Mr. Warrilow. I do not mean to insult anyone. Do you really think the staff would be of the mindset that they know what details demand their attention?"

"Women who love to gossip pay attention to many details. We just have to train them as far as doing this type of work," He points to the floor. "The staff's job is to pay attention to details. Society has already taught women how to be discreet."

Odea laughs from the gut and loud.

"Tonight I shall take Mrs. Yunevich to this tea house," He points to the map the furthest location from London center. "We will take notes and come back with a plan tomorrow morning."

"Have you and Mrs. Yunevich already discussed this project?"

Mr. Warrilow shakes his head no, "We will inform her when she returns." He looks up, "She should return within the hour."

"If she is willing to try ..."

Odea hears the radio crackle upstairs.

"I am ..." She turns to head up to the residences, "I shall return. Take messages."

He listens to Mrs. Mosin run up the stairs.

Mrs. Holt looks to Mr. Holt, "Remember we are to just follow these directions and what we practiced."

"I would rather be home listening to the radio. Ever since they stopped the telly broadcast I have been aching for entertainment."

"You could take me to the cinemas."

"I ache for free entertainment."

"Well, we are getting a free meal and paid for our time. If you are going to be in such a mood I can get someone else to come join me."

"Now don't do that Bessie." He offers her arm, "I know I am cheap chap, but soon we shall retire to Cadgwith. As soon as this war is over you and I will sit back and enjoy a life a leisure."

Mrs. Holt looks to her husband and pulls in his elbow into her body, "That is a good dream. We have given up so much to have that tiny dream."

They stand across the street from Coventry Street Corner House. The two watch as the street lights go out one by one. Windows are covered by black curtains.

The store windows of the Corner House are now veiled with black thick material. They no longer could see the pastries in the window.

"I don't like this time of day." Mrs. Holt holds Mr. Holt's arm tighter, "Our city is being shut down."

"I am hungry," Mr. Holt begins to walk, "Come on Bessie. We need to be careful."

The couple open the front door to more darkness.

Mr. Holt pulls back another curtain.

The light instantly pounds their retina and they must readjust their eyes.

The transformation from the darkness from the street to the bright lights and happy chatter had an immediate effect on Mr. Holt. "You know Bessie, this is better than sitting at home listening to the radio."

"I agree."

"I don't much like having breakfast and lunch with strangers, but dinner will be just fine."

"I appreciate you coming with me. It is only a few days more."

Mr. Holt pulls Mrs. Holt, "I like to watch who is coming and going." He finds an empty table near the middle of the room. He notices his wife becoming timid, which is quite unusual. He notices her fiddling with her Sunday's best dress. He pulls out her chair and as she sits he whispers, "You are the best looking female here."

She blushes, "Why you say such things is beyond me."

He sits in his chair, "You know Bessie I have been thinking, Cadgwith could handle a puppy or two."

"Do not tease me. I feel like something is missing."

"I shall remind Clark and Luella that they are second to our pets."

"We did what was best." She looks down at her tea service, "I miss their company."

"I don't miss cleaning up after them."

"Cadgwith has self-cleaning pavement?"

"We shall take along the footpath following the sea." Mr. Holt smiles, "Leisurely rambles daily. We shall have clean air ..." Mr. Holt continues through supper all his grand plans for their Cadgwith retirement.

Kay writes an equation on the board, turns around to her students and see their frustrated faces. She puts the chalk down, "I don't need to remind you that Society for the Encouragement of Fine Arts is not just a place to mold your talents. This institution want to ensure graduates know how to manage finances, understand profit, market value and with a goal to make their alumni very wealthy."

A few heads perk up.

She adds, "How else will they be able to beg for contributions once you leave us for the real world."

She gets the laughter and hopefully motivation to concur the equation. She points to the board, "Anyone?"

She scans the room for volunteers and sees April through the rear door's square glass window. Who is signaling for her to come. She brings her attention to the students to see only the usual hand is raised. "I see our typical three Charles, Sidney and Mary. Anyone due for a tic in participation?"

She looks to her roster and suddenly feels a new tactic is needed.

Kay looks back to the class, "Charles."

He immediately comes to the front proudly and holds out his hand for the chalk.

Kay pulls it back, "Don't solve the equation. Teach them."

He stands confused. He watches his teacher walk to the back door, turn and repeat the instructions again before she closes the door behind her, "Don't solve the equation. Teach them."

April paces and hands Kay a piece of paper, "They have arrived in Tebay. I received a call from Mrs. Theobald."

Kay looks down at her watch, "We have another class after this. We shall leave directly. I was going to work with Christiana and Marvin today. I must postpone and work later this week."

"We will make the adjustment. I will see you in an hour. We need to leave as soon as possible."

Kay asks confused, "They are safe?"

"Mrs. Theobald is accommodating. However, I fear there is a price for her sacrifice."

"Right." Kay nods, "Five percent."

April and Kay cautiously drive, doing their best to maintain the speed for optimum petrol usage.

They arrive at Low Borrowbridge in less than their usual thirty-two-minute drive.

Kay exits the truck, runs to the house and returns shortly with wool blankets. She goes back in the home and returns with three hot water bottles.

Kay waves goodbye and quickly prepares the house for the new arrivals.

As she hangs up blankets around the fireplace she goes to the quiet radio and broadcasts a simple message, "This is the farm. The package arrived safely."

She repeats the message.

"Thank you. I was beginning to truly panic." Mirum responds.

"I have to finish preparing the home. I will have April talk to later."

"I will information Odea and Jennifer." Mirum gets quiet, "Hold on someone is breathing. Hello?"

"It's ... me ... Odea."

"Are you okay?"

"I just ran up two flights of stairs. I heard the crackle."

"Did you hear Kay's report?"

"No. Is everything alright?"

Kay chimes in, "They have arrived and April is to return soon. I am sorry I have to go."

"She is preparing the house for the little visitors."

"I understand. I am glad they are safe."

"Odea? How are you?"

"I am keeping myself busy as I am hoping I can talk to Ada tonight."

"Remember it might not work. They need repeaters. Also, be patient her voice might have to travel quite a bit."

"I know. Any word, any sound to let me know she is alright." Mirum stands, "I am sorry I do have to go. Olga is at an appointment."

"I will be here with my radios watching the sea."

"Don't you ever get bored? Just sitting there watching the sea?"

"I write, read, listen and watch the sea."

"What about Miss Dithers?"

"Shrug. Shrug."

"Sounds like you have a mystery to solve."

"It is just the two of us and I want to respect her privacy. You go back to work and cause some trouble."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mirum waits until Odea has left the radio, "She sounds a bit better. Don't you think Kay?"

"You certainly have excellent hearing. I was putting my hand over my mouth. How did you know?"

"You breathe through your nose."

"I better go before it gets creepy."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kay stops at the mirror. She is a little frustrated as Mirum's sensitive ears have resurfaced her own insecurities about her large nose. "This large obstruction, in the middle of my face, is disgusting," she whispers into the mirror.

She puffs out a long disappointing exhale and gathers her energy to continue her essential work.

Twenty minutes later she hears a honk.

She puts on her coat, hat and gloves and out the back.

April opens the door holding two girls in her arm wrapped in wool blankets.

The same wool used to keep their produce from freezing in their hampers are keeping the cold out on more important cargo.

Catherine gets out of the truck.

Kay doesn't hesitate, passes Catherine and picks up the wrapped bundle and dashes into the house.

Kay kisses April and takes her turn to pick up the rest of the family.

Kay returns over an hour later with Alaya, Fiona and a bundled Lytha.

Alaya holds Lytha enters the house while Fiona and Kay bring in the luggage.

The kitchen's large table is filled of young girls defrosting.

Kay sits next to April.

Catherine asks standing, "tea or cocoa?"

Kay considers Gaea's cup to see a darker substance. She looks to Catherine with a childish grin, "Cocoa please."

April grab's her wife's hand, "You took longer than usual. Mrs. Theobald had new gossip?"

Shaking her head no, "We had to settle accounts."

"What accounts?"

Kay pulls out a folded receipt, "The phone call, tea, biscuits, extra wood."

"What?" April looks over the receipt.

"She charged everything. Under the guise of hospitality, she offered tea, biscuits and kept putting wood on the fire to keep everyone warm."

"What is janitorial fee?" April points to the fifth item.

Gaea quickly responds, "We tracked mud on the floor. We are sorry."

Kay looks to the girls "You have done nothing wrong. We are so glad you are here with us; I hope you won't miss the sea too much."

Alicia smiles, "It was too cold to go in the water."

All the girls nod in agreement, even the still cold Lytha.

Catherine puts a large cup of cocoa in front of Kay and gets a look at Mrs. Theobald's receipt, "That woman. She gave us the pretense she was being nice."

Kay sips her cocoa, smiles and replies, "Mm mm. This is very good."

"It is good to have a big kitchen again." Catherine smiles while continue to take in stock. "Da! Good kitchen." She grabs a tea and sits down at the large table.

April asks Kay, "What do we owe?"

"Nothing." Kay in almost tears, "She has taken it off our credit. Saturday, we shall have less than a pence after we have completed our trades."

April pulls her Kay close and looks to the girls, "We can fix this. Speaking of ... Catherine, I understand you would like to utilize one of our out houses? We would like you to do a science experiment and trade goods."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Your vodka is good?"

"The best."

"We need petrol and it might help us keep out tank full for the farm and going to work in Carlisle. It is a long drive three days a week, which is why we can't watch the girl on our own." She looks to the girls, "You all are important to us, and we are so pleased you will be with us. There are some changes."

Gaea asks with a concerned face, "What changes?"

April looks to her mothers, "They are registered for school Monday."

All four girls sit up startled and there is an energy in the room.

"Don't get too excited." She leans on the table, "You must wear your devices all day. No exception."

Two pout.

Victoria and Lytha nod in agreement.

"It seems only Victoria and Lytha will be going to school while the two can stay here watching Catherine peel potatoes."

Gaea turns to Alicia, "I will, if you will."

Alicia shrugs.

Gaea and Alicia look to April and nod.

Lytha begins the questions, "What is she like? What is her name?"

Kay looks confused, "She who?"

"The teacher."

"The teacher is Mr. Wilson and he is quite a pleasant man."

The adults laugh as each child reacts differently to the information.

Alicia lowers her eyebrows.

Victoria smiles.

Lytha sits band and folds her hands defensively.

Gaea simply asks, "Can a man be a teacher?"

Kay smiles, "Yes. Remember in Anne of Green Gables and Gilbert Blythe gave up his post in Avonlea and taught at White Sands. He did that so Anne was able to remain at Green Gables with Marilla."

Lytha replies, "That is in Canada, that doesn't count."

"He is a very nice gentleman. Although ..." Kay sips her cocoa, "he does have one quirk."

The room goes quiet.

"He has a heavy left foot." She smiles, "He has a wooden leg."

"Like a pirate?" Victoria asks, "Did you see it?"

"I have never seen the leg. He has a special shoe. When he stands still he looks no different than any other man. When he walks, the left leg hits the floor slightly louder."

"Are there other girls?"

"Yes."

"Are they expecting us?"

April shakes her head, "If Mrs. Theobald knows, everyone knows. Since you spent the day with her she has given insight on your personalities and your social graces to everyone in the area."

"There is some bad news." Kay looks to the girls, "The daily schedule is quite boring. If you all help it will get done faster."

"Doing what?" Lytha is excited and hoping it will involve petting animals.

April opens the folder from the middle of the table and reads it to everyone, "Feed the chicken, cows, pigs and ducks." She pauses to see the girls all but running outside to the cold improperly dressed. "Collect eggs and feathers."

Fiona quickly asks, "Collect feathers?"

"Blanket and pillow stuffing." Kay responds, "When we have enough we will trade it or use it ourselves."

April continues, "Clean stalls, lay out new hay, bring wood from the barn, bring in wood into the barn to dry." She closes the folder, "Then we eat breakfast."

Lytha tries to get tall as possible, "When do we get up?"

"Five."

There is a groan from all five girls.

"Do not worry, you will get used to the early morning. Besides we do this two times a day Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The rest we do it three times a week."

"Why?"

"To eat, trade and feed the rest of the family." April looks to the girls, "Those food boxes you receive with vegetables, soups and other things all comes from this farm." April looks at the clock, "In fact, we have to take care of the farm right now."

Kay gets up and starts to fill multiple kettles and puts the on the stove.

"Do you want to come out to watch?"

The girls nod yes.

April opens a box containing four thick red long underwear, "This will keep your body warm. It will not protect your face, head, toes, or hands. You must wear these in winter, no matter what. Do you understand?"

April disrobes and show herself wearing the thick long underwear.

"We got this idea from the lab coats for the morgue." April hands one of the girl's red underwear to everyone to see. "We took two, sewn the tubing and then sewn the two-long underwear together."

The first kettle whistles.

Kay brings over a kettle and pours the hot water in a tube. April body becomes slightly fuller and warmer.

The girls get excited and queue up to get their own warm underwear.

Once all is set up and ready to head out the barn.

Fiona and Alaya watch from the window, like a skein of ducks, following April out to the barn.

Catherine, Alaya and Fiona quickly take opportunity of quietness to unpack and prepare dinner.

Two hours later they return to the kitchen, slightly cold, hungry and full of stories.

Alicia liked the ducks.

Victoria demonstrated how the cows ate their food.

Lytha was determined never to eat eggs again.

Gaea simply says, "There is too much poop."


	22. Chapter 22 :: Fuzzy Food

Fiona and Alaya do their best to creep up the stairs.

They step onto the top landing. Fiona notices that Alaya has not transformed into herself. "I don't think it is working anymore."

Alaya turns off her perception device, "We will have to look at it tomrrow." She looks at her watch, "After we get a few winks. It is nearly two in the morning."

They hear above them footsteps, they watch the ceiling as they follow the sound. Then stare at the door which flings open and attacked at once with a grab, then a hug from Odea.

Fiona starts to cry as Odea hug become desperate with whimpers crawling out of her throat.

Alaya pulls her sister close.

Fiona guide the two into the living room. Fiona notices the radio, newspapers everywhere, the map with markings on the blue area of the map, dried food and the fire is gone from the fireplace. The first time since she was just a young girl the fire is out.

Alaya brings her sister over to the sofa and waits for Odea to share anything, if anything.

Fiona's face sours as she does her best to examine the fuzzy food on the china plate, "What was this?"

Odea snaps her head up, "I think pork."

"It is now something out of petri dish." Fiona giggles, "Your pain I sympathize. I truly do, but how on earth did it get like this?" She stops trying to figure out the mess and goes and pulls a large ball of twine from the desk. She starts piling up all the papers and then wrapping one stack at a time.

She looks over to Alaya who smiles as Odea is past out sleeping on the sofa holding her sister's hand.

Fiona goes back to work with tears running down her cheeks.

Fiona brings all the dishes into the kitchen. She is standing over the bin doing her best to scrap off the dried food when she hears a woman humming up the stairs.

Its Olga wearing one of her dresses, "You look lovely tonight."

Olga is startled. She regains her mind and hugs Fiona tightly, "We have missed you."

"What happened?" Fiona holds up a plate with fuzz green substance.

Olga goes into the living room. She sees the sleeping Odea and whispers, "Finally." Waves at Alaya and returns to the kitchen.

"She would not let me clean up. She slept in bed a few hours a night. She has been eating only cold plates for dinner and it has been aweful. Her only saving grace is that we have been terribly busy."

"We know she has not heard from Ada."

"Nothing from Vastra, Jenny or Julia." Olga begins washing dishes. "I have been expecting a call from Julia to check on contracts. Nothing."

Fiona takes a deep breath and tries not worry, "We have not heard anything negative. Which is better than no information."

"The news would inform us," She gets quiet and whispers, "If the ship was sunk. I want to know if they have reach land."

Fiona looks at the wall clock, "Where have you been? It is nearly two in the morning."

"We have been on assignemnt."

"We?"

"Mr. Warrilow and I." Olga talks matter-of-factly while helping cleaning up the kitchen.

Fiona pushes back a red curl with the back of her wrist, "Who is Mr. Warrilow?"

"The new receptionist." Olga hands over a clean plate to Fiona.

Fiona takes the plate with a heaftier tug than nesscessary, "I think you better start from the beginning."

"Mrs. Holt ..."

Fiona laughs heartly and smiles, "Of course it is Mrs. Holt."

"She insisted that we hire a male." Olga becomes sober and her eyes begin to tear up, "Odea told me of the receptionists before Mr. Clements." She pauses her motion, looks up with a stoic face and talks to the wall, "What did they do to that poor child?" She turns her head towards Fiona, squints and asks, "Do you know?"

Fiona touches Olga forearm, "I am sure she would like to know how much you care about her and her mental health."

"She must know." Olga dries her hands and points to the floor, "We are here to be part of her life." Olga gets quiet and remembers how much words matter, "I will do my best."

Fiona nods, "Tell me about this Mr. Warrilow."

The next morning Olga and Fiona make breakfast and sonder into the living room to sleeping Odea and Alaya. Odea has not reliquished her grasp on Alaya's hand.

Fiona goes over to Alaya and kisses her nose and strokes the top of her crown for comfort.

Alaya purrs in such a way Fiona blushes and notices Odea's eyes popping open. "Good morning. I trust you slept well."

Fiona works out the kink in her neck while Odea attempts to release her sister's hand with a bit of difficulty, "I seem to have a bit of atrophy in my hands." She wiggles her fingers and wrist until she has free Alaya from her grip. She looks down at her own hand doing her best to bring back full use, "I am sorry."

Alaya stands up and stretches, "I completely understand. I have been where you are today." She pulls Fiona closer as if the words will make her wife disappear, "I have been without my love longer than I wanted. War effects everyone and everything." She bends down and looks into her sister's eyes, "What will Ada think of this reaction? It is not like you to be messy or compulsive."

Odea looks down at her shoes.

Fiona stands tall, "No matter we are here now and together we shall get you through this."

Odea looks up and takes it to heart how much she isn't alone anymore. She smiles and opens her mouth to take in Alaya and Fiona's scent.

Alaya turns to the laid out breakfast, "I am hungry. Thank you so much." Without waiting for anyone else she slips into a chair begins to eat.

Fiona and Olga follow and soon with hesitation Odea.

"We have a new receptionist." Fiona informes Alaya.


	23. Chapter 23 :: We Are Safe

"B 6"

"Miss"

"D 8"

"Do you always start your guess with the corners?"

"Yes." April quickly answers.

"Why would you think I would put any ship in any corner? You always start with the corners."

"I suspect ..."

"Quiet!" Mirum whispers with authority into her microphone.

Without question Jennifer and Odea stop and listen to Mirum.

"I hear you. Can you be louder?"

All three hold their breaths, even though their microphones are not active, as they focus their hearing and press the headphones closer to their heads keeping white noice out. Turn their volume all the way up.

"Again, please. If that is the loudest you can do simply say yes as loud as possible."

A faint muffled voice is straining through the wires, "Yes."

Odea leaps from her chair and the headphones snap off her head around her neck. She gathers herself and quickly adjusts the volume to the loudest option. "I heard Ada. I miss you."

Mirum inturrupts, "I will write everything down. She heard you and misses you."

"See is she is okay? Where are they?"

Mirum speaks slightly irritated, "Odea I can't hear her if you keep talking. Please be quiet."

Odea calls down and yells into the residence, "We have made contact."

"Is everyone safe?" Mirum continues to have a one way conversation with a meek voice as if in they were located in the rear of a long cold cave.

"That is excellent news. We all have been worried. Especially your wife."

Those located on Saville Row strain their ears for any voice to respond. To moments laters having Mirum burst out laughing, "So true. We have been doing our best to keep her busy. I fear it is not enough."

"I will tell her that."

Soon Olda is joined by Alaya and Fiona. All three sitting doing their best to follow a conversation with a very vaint person and a loud clear one. Odea finds herself adjusting the volume between the voices in added annoiance not hearing Ada very well.

"Okay. Hold on Ada. Odea she is going to be quote very unlady like and yell into the microphone. If you can hear here say yes."

"Okay."

"Ada. Go ahead."

Odea pushes the headphones to her ears and prepares herself. There it is her wife, she closes her eyes to concentrate. "Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes! Mirum. Tell her that I look forward to any updates."

Odea sits back emotionally exhausted, "Mother is talking and Mirum is taking notes."

Fiona and Alaya sits in silence continuing to listen on the conversation with Mirum talking to the static.

"I see. Do you want me to tell everyone?"

"Okay, but how long will you be gone?"

"Is there anything we can do to expediate you return?"

"Yes. I understand."

"Do you have a possible date to when we can hear from you again?"

"That is good. Yes, I will share with everyone."

"Know that I speak for everyone we love you and may the goddess grant you passage with a speedy return."

Everyone listening can imagine Madam Vastra offering a bow to the old and cherished blessings.

The static is gone.

"Okay! Give me a few minutes to go over my notes and I will let you all know what is going on. My ears need a few moments of silence."

"Did you hear your wife's voice?" Fiona moves her chair to be next to Odea.

"I did." Odea taps her headphones, "I just had to concentrate. She was screaming and I could hear most of it." She taps the radio, "I have my questions for Mirum."

"Have you thought about seeing Mirum and Miss Dither?"

"We can't have the automobile sitting there," Odea smiles, "I can go pick up the car with a jerry can and then drive to see the large group at Low Borrowbridge."

"We do you plan on leaving?"

"It depends ..."

Mirum coughs twice, as a signal that she will be talking, "First things first. I am simply a messenger, nothing more. Which means I only know what I have been told. Does everyone understand?"

Multiple "yes" is flooding the everyone's headphones like a echo. "Please hold off any questions until after I am done."

"First they are not heading directly to Argentina, they are going to Halifax Canada, New York, Mexico, Dominican Republic, Costa Rica, Colombia, Venezuela, Brazil and then Argentina. After which they shall return Home. It seems Ada's employer and a groupd called 'The Joint' have financed this expedition. It seems that the ratlines are just the tip of the iceburg." There is a long unusual pause, "I need a sip of tea and I need to look out to the sea."

"They will be gone just about a year." Mirum adjusts her seat, "Mother informed me that she didn't know until they went into the cabin. Her instructions and assignment was in their cabin, on her bed. All four are frustrated. This was not their plan."

Odea whispers under her breath, "I knew something was fishy." She taps the papers text to the radio. She forces herself to concentrate on Mirum.

"Everyone feels like a pawn and they are determained to do the best job possible, as quickly as possible. They want to come home but feel obligated to see this through. They will be writing all of us, as needed or able. They seem in good spirits for a ship tossed around the sea. They will send a telegram when time allows for a radio conversation or a better signal. They just don't know. I passed on the general information. I have much more in my notes. Odea you are coming up soon?"

"Yes. I am going to bring up petrol so that after my visit I will head over to Jennifer and then Low Borrowbridge."

"Oh that would be wonderful!." Kay basically jumps with excitement, "You are missed."

Jennifer inturrupts, "We could use some help in the store and it would be wonderful to spend time with you."

"I am looking forward to seeing all of you. I will come to vist, thank you." Odea becomes quiet, "Mirum is there anything you are not telling us?"

"Nothing general. There are specifics that mother shared and of course Ada wanted to talk to you privately. I believe that I am too embarrased to repeat her words, as they are personal. Odea, I am drafting a letter now with the conversation."

"Thank you," Odea smiles. "I did hear her voice, it was such a weak signal."

"What about what the information from Grandma Vastra?" Jennifer almost irritatedly asked.

"I am going transpose my notes and then share with everyone." Mirum becomes quit sober, "I truly miss everyone. The scarves helped, but it is not the same. I always loved my space, my reading nook. However, family was always nearby, I could taste everyone. It is lonely."

"What of Miss Dithers?" Kay asks.

"We are roommates, friends. But, we have our own jobs to complete. She spends most of her time in her office while I am here watching the sea."

"What keeps you company?"

"I do read books, write and listen to the although I am not able to get lost in anything. I have to wind my alarm clock for 15 minutes to look out at the sea. I am not truly able to enjoy myself."

Jennifer does her best to lead her team from the wireless, "I speak for everyone, we are truly sorry. If you seek a holiday, even for a day or two I am sure we will commidate."

"I will think about that." Mirum ponders the stack of books in her room. "I accept any assistance."

"Have you thought about cameras?" Odea inquires, "Since the family business includes security I have been doing research on using cameras for highly sensitive areas. When I come up we can set up cameras and a telly or two."

"That sounds very interesting." Molly chimes in, "You are thinking about a small studio?"

"Yes, a mini broadcast solution. The only limitation would be night, as there isn't a light source." Odea continues, "I believe it would be easier to watch, at least during the daytime to watch multiple screens rather than straining through a binocular."

"I would love the opportunity to do something different." Mirum smiles to herself, "I need to do this more efficiently."

"Mother would be proud," Odea adds with a slight saddness.

"I am sure if this is a success you should report to your superiors." Molly instits, "Seriously, anything to quicken the end of this war."

"At the end of our school sessions," April looks to Kay and continues, "We switch places?"

Kay nods, "I would not mind being by the sea for a month or two."

"I will see about accomidations and such. Currenly I have taken over the Harbourmaster position and office." Mirum smiles at the idea of company, "I have made a little life for myself, a lonely one. But it is my life and on my terms."

"That is wonderful," Odea replies. "Let's see about expanding your empire to include some help."

"What are you suggesting?" Jennifer seeks clarification.

"How about a small brigade of volunteers?" Odea offers.

"I would talk it over with your supervisors, please." Jennifer wisely interjects, "You have to worry about privacy, security and remember we need to maintain a strong government relationship of trust."

"I agree," Molly grabs Jennifer's hand. "We all have our part to play."

"Yes." Mirum looks out to the sea, "Before we continue the game, Kay?"

"Yes?"

"Are there any news of Mary Baines, the Tebay Witch?"

"Not yet." Kay gets giddy, "We shall head into town to trade goods this weekend. Hopefully there is a scandalous story."

"D 8 was a miss."


	24. Chapter 24 :: Empire of Women

"We have a nine o'clock appointment with Mr. Isidore Salmon."

The secretary looks past the woman who spoke and asks Mr. Warrilow, "You are?"

Olga leans her body and pokes her head between the secretary and Mr. Warrilow, "V&S Security. I am Mrs. Yunevich. He is expecting me."

The secretary pushes a button, "A Mrs. Yunevich is here."

A man replies through intercom, "Send her in, thank you."

Mrs. Yunevich nods at the secretary, Mr. Warrilow follows and says to the secretary, "Thank you."

"Mrs. Yunevich! Thank you so much for coming." Mr. Salmon sits at his desk, points for Olga to sit, while completely ignoring Mr. Warrilow. "Tell me have you look over the properties?"

"We have."

"What do you think?"

"During the day, we noticed the small infractions by unruly youths."

"You sound so diplomatic."

"Thank you. As you are a merely a simple businessman I could choose to speak frankly. However I feel I want to discuss this with discretion and tread lightly."

"Speak frankly, please."

"I have given this my full attention. I want to talk to you as a politician and supporter of the war effort."

"How is that different from communicating to me as a businessman?"

"If you were a businessman I would say, hypothetically you see."

"Hypothetically." He plays along with a bit of irritation.

"hypothetically. I would suggest you hire two or three auxiliary officers for all shifts for monitoring who goes in and out, check inventory and such things. As a business man this would protect your assets."

"I like the sound of that."

"hypothetically, there would be consequences politically."

He leans in, "How?"

"That profit and your business dealings are more important than anything else. Which is fine for a businessman but politically speaking that is dangerous. We expect more from politicians. We expect creative and more permanent solutions. We suggest you become creative." She pulls off a glove and holds out her hand. Mr. Warrilow unzips the black portfolio and places it in Mrs. Yunevich un-gloved hand. She takes it, opens to the first page, pushes it towards Mr. Isidore Salmon and points, "These are possible solutions."

He flips through the pages. He stops, "These rules of conduct. I like that."

"Govern with social expectations. Nothing makes an awkward teen feel more self concious than attention. You do not want to fill up the prisons with young boys who are this way because their fathers, grandfathers, and mothers are either fighting, joined the fight or simply are replace workers to support the economy. These youth lack the supervision and now have untethered freedom. Become their supervision, becaome a solution."

"What about the theft?"

"Hire a hostess."

"How would that help?"

"It would create a queue. That would generate attention and curiosity. And there will be a side effect, those young untethered youth will not freely run into your establishments. Instead, welcome them in, feed them and have the Hostess take their information."

"What good would that do?"

"We need to find out why they have not been evacuated or joined one of the volunteer youth groups. We need to find out their status and act so."

"What action?"

"If they are orphans, homeless or simply inattentive parents. The first two are easy. Place them in an orphanage and place them in housing with a family in the country. The inattentive parents, well that is just as simple as making the auxiliary officers take the child home or to their place of employment. We might have to use social influence a transformation into the parents the empire need."

"Sensible."

"Politically, it is a win-win."

"Now as far as your layouts," She flips a few pages and points, "This is how your current layout for a few of your establishments."

"Yes, that is to make sure comfort to all those who are eating."

She draws a straight line from two points, "It is also easier to navigate from the entrance."

"Now this is our layout suggestion." She draws a line serpentine.

"But the patrons will not enjoy their dinner."

Olga sits back, "Why would you want them comfortable. You want them to eat the food, not spend hours socializing. This is about feeding the workers. It is a very low-cost meal that demands constant turnovers for a profit before we have the blackout. You are doing everyone a service."

"Okay what about employee theft?"

Olga flips to a last section and taps with her pen, "This."

"What is that?"

"Buid these onto the back of all your establihments and warehouses. This way your employees will have a place to put their things. Small lockers for their personal belongings. Also, no more wearing the uniform home, they get washed with the other linens."

"How would this help stop theft?"

She flips the portfolio again and points, "It is your staff that is doing the stealing, not the patrons."

"The people ..." Mr. Isidore Salmon stands up and calls in his secretary.

"Mr. Salmon," Olga stands in authority, "I would not suggest that sort of action."

The door opens and secretary walks in waiting for instructions.

"Why not? This is criminal."

"Mr. Salmon, you would be firing too many that you would not be able to replace."

He waves his secretary back outside. "How many?"

"These thefts are too organized." Odea turns another portfolio page, "You can see it all begins here with the produce, to the distribution and at the instablishments."

"This is my business," Mr. Salmon sits back in his seat angry. "My downtime would be too costly to find new employees."

"It all begins with you."

"Me?"

"You delegate too much. Not enough hands on." Olga holds out her hand. Mr. Warrilow places two folders in Mrs. Yunevich un-gloved hand. She takes one and hands the other to Mr. Isidore Salmon and points, "Let us begin with produce."

Hours later Mr. Warrilow and Olga walk out of the Bank of London with their chins up high. "That should keep us going for a bit." Olga chuckles, leans into Mr. Warrilow. "We did good. You are not like most men."

"I am not?" He stands a little taller.

"The opposite." Olga lets out a quick puff while holding back a reactionary balk of laughter. She doesn't want to look into his eyes to become weak. She waves down a taxi and continues, "Russia, this world, should take lessons from a man like you. Stong, impressive and not at all afraid of a woman's abilities."

He opens the door and quickly stops Olga from entering. He points the busy street, "Mrs. Yunevich I encourage you to look around."

Olga lifts her eyes to her surroundings, "Yes, times have changed."

"Women are running the British Empire."

They stand watching trouser and siren suit wearing women. Not one woman is freely flying her hair while having decorative headgear to hold the hair from falling into their face. All were carrying large handbags and the once alto male dominated street chatter is now a light hum of femininity voices. The air if filled with hope, concentration and anxiety; the atmostphere of women.

The female cabbie interrupts, "Yer getting in?"

"Yes." He steps aside to let Olga in first.

The return to Savile Row was silent, even the cabbie took and remained quiet after recieving the destination.

Mr. Warrilow lets out Olga of the cab and re-enters by himself. He instruction the cabbie, "Horse Guards Avenue, Whitehall." He looks to Olga, "Let me see if there is anything I am able to do."

She nods and watches the cab until it turns on Vigo Street. She watches and waits for perhaps it is a mistake.


	25. Chapter 25 :: The Struggle is Real

"Hello? Anyone there? This is the Cove Harbour."

Silence

"Anyone there? This is the Cove Harbour. Come in."

"This is London HQ. Olga speaking."

"Olga! This is Miss Dithers."

"Good to hear your voice Miss Dithers. I just came up for more coffee. It must be serious for you to being on the radio."

"Yes. I have concerns." She whispers into the microphone, "It is Mirum."

Olga stands. Sits back down. She stands again, pulls the heavy quilt off the sofa, wraps herself up and returns to the radio. "Sorry for the delay. It is quite chilly here."

"That is what I want to talk to someone about."

"The cold?"

"Mirum is quite cold. Sleepless, hardly eats and she doesn't leave her post."

"Where is she now."

"In the loo. I need to be quick. She is stubborn and I need assistance."

"I understand. I will get on it immediately."

"Thank you."

It is was a brief conversation but so much has been said. Olga quickly stands up, dropping the quilt where she stands and heads downstairs. She knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

"I was just on the radio."

Alaya and Fiona stand giving Olga her their full attention.

"It was Miss Dithers."

"Charlene?" Fiona and Alaya come from around their desk prepared for activity.

"She said, in a few words possible, Mirum is not taking care of herself."

Fiona and Alaya looks at each other.

Fiona nods and looks to Olga, "Thank you so much."

Alaya quickly grabs the phone, instructs Mr. Warrilow to contact the morgue. She puts the receiver back in its cradle.

Seconds later the phone rings, Fiona picks up. "Odea, how far along are you?"

Alaya and Olga wait.

"Okay, I will clean up." Fiona nods to Alaya, "I will be there as soon as possible. Be prepared to leave immediately." She hands the phone to Alaya, kisses her wife on the cheek and heads to the Morgue.

"It is Mirum," Alaya smiles to Olga. "Olga recieved a radio message of Mirum stubborness." Alaya listens to Odea as she is vents how we are all to take percausions.

Olga smiles and nods in agreement as Odea can be heard through the phone complaining of Mirum's habits of starving before a mystery could be solved or a story find its end.

"Fiona left just moments ago. Return here and we will make preperations."

Alaya hangs up the phone and lets out a sigh. She looks at Olga, "Fiona will handle all morgue assignments while the rest of the time we three will tackle the challenge with all our energies."

"It shall be easier with three than it was with Odea and myself." Olga grabs a biscuit from the tea tray, "I was exhausted. Mr. Warrilow proved himself invaluable."

Alaya eyes glow and she offers a slanted smile.

"What I mean is with a new relationship," Olga grabs another biscuit and continues, "It brings about an energy. A youthfulness."

Alaya goes back to her desk to return to her work, "Mrs. Yunevich I suspect you have a name change soon?"

Olga returns one biscuit to the tray, "I don't think so." She smiles at the thought, "I have been married before. It ended in heartache and pain. I am ..."

"Then it is settled," Alaya continues to type without looking up. "It shall be up to Mr. Warrilow to decide if matrimony is in your future."

"I don't know if I want to marry."

Alaya stops and looks up, "I completely agree. The whole marriage setup between two people can be so unequal. There is something to be said in maintaining your independence. Your own money, your own name and your own bank account."

Olga sits down in the nearest seat, "I am not sure I want to give up my name."

"His name."

"What?"

"I am just correcting you. You are going to give up his name."

"Whose?"

"Ivan's"

Olga sits and processing the epiphany.

Alaya returns to work, allowing her friend's words sink into her brain.

Olga lets out a huge sigh, "I have not been Olga Mosin for such a long time. I have been Mrs. Yunevich longer than my marriage."

"Maybe it is time to be Olga Mosin."

"Da." Olga stands and exits the room to go down to the tailor shop.

As she goes down she looks over to Mr. Warrilow busy on the phone. Her heart skips. She whispers to herself, 'Da. Olga Mosin'.

Mr. Warrilow turns his head and smiles at his girl.

She smiles in return.

He notices it is not the same smile he usually recieves. He does his best to not reflect his concern for tonight is Wednesday.

Olga returns to her work.

"I am finishing up packing now. What do you need?"

"Do you have soup, a heavy blanket and ... hold on."

Silence, Odea writes down the list Mirum is dictating.

"Oh I would like a few books, entertaining ones. I would also like to add another pair of trousers. Wool, if you could." Mirum chirps almost excited, "Oh! A heavy sweater, one that Grandmother April made."

"I should leave within the hour." Odea looks at the list.

"See you soon."

"It will be good to see you."

"I can't wait."

Odea leave the radio and heads to the kitchen where Fiona and Alaya are packing a small box.

"She requested soup, a heavy blanket, wool trousers and a sweater that your mother April made."

"Do you suppose she'll eat these?" Fiona holds up a jar and has mentally picked out a heavy sweater her mother made.

"Pack it." Alaya shoves three more jars, "It is good protein."

"I am going to grab some clothing. I know what would keep her warm?"

Olga goes over her notes as she waits for Mr. Warrilow to finish his phone call.

*double knock*

Olga jumps, even though she expected his usual annoucement at the door.

He tilts his head as Olga closes her books and stands. "Are you feeling well?"

Olga knods, "I am fine. Plenty on my mind."

He stands tall and looks down, "Olga, maybe we go talk over dinner?"

She smiles, "I was looking forward to a bit of escape with the film. It is called 'Yes, Madam?' and it is supposed to be funny."

He looks for Olga's smile, he is disappointed. He steps back, opens her coat, "We shall walk to pictures, my Russian doll". He is pleased as his soft words produce a half smile. He reminds himself women are complex and they can feel many things at once.

They walk to the cinemia in silence with Olga's one arm wrapped around his while her other swings two gas masks. She decided to allow herself to be happy. It must be the cold, she loves the cold.

After the film they talked about what they liked or disliked until they arrive at the nearest Corner Houses. It pleased both of them them to see a hostess.

They are seated in a nice location, crowded, but intimate.

Olga in almost a whisper, "So what did the war office have to say?"

He places his fork down, wipes his mouth with his napkin and grab's Olga's hand.

For the first time she felt her heart beat so hard as if her rib cage was going to break. She instictively tighten her grip offering a subtle 'please stay'.

He smiles. "My beautiful Russian doll, you know how I feel. I want to help the war effort."

"What did _they_ say?"

" _They_ will come by the office Monday to see my desk setup." He sits back allowing himself to brag to his girl. "When I told them how I set up the reception area and how I answer the phone."

Olga relaxes her hand and offers a large smile, "So they might offer you a desk position."

"I don't know." He allows Olga to just rest her hand in his. "They will know Monday."

"They will be impressed."

"I hope ..."

The diners are inturrpted by an overlly exicted woman as she cries, "Yes! Yes!" as she admires the ring on her hand." She then hugs the now standing uniformed young man.

There is a charge of excitement and a community of applause fills the dining hall.

After a socially acceptable amount of time the atmosphere calms.

"As I was saying," Morgan leans towards to create a bit more privacy. "I hope that I can get a more active assignment."

Olga feels her her chest become heavy, "Active assignment?"

"Well more like I had the war," He grabs her hand slightly tighter. "I am skilled. I don't need to be trained."

Olga looks into his eyes and attempts to study them.

"What do you see?"

"I only wonder if it is obligation or are you drawn to the excitement?"

He closes his eyes and prepares what he says next. He opens his eyes, "I have lost my arm. I do not dare lose the remaining one. I could not imagine not holding your wonderful hands. Like I said, it they need to see the reception area before they can put me on assignment."

"What do you want?"

"I was a good radio man, very good. I did my best to keep my ears sensitive. I kept cotton balls in my ears, except when I was on the radio. I trained to listen to everything, not just the words." He chuckled, "The radios back then were short range. A fierce wind would..."

Olga smirks and shakes her head, "Please tell me about M3."

He leans over, "First the wireless we used were made by the Marconi company. It was a tool, but limited. Not like now radio operators calling around the globe. Ah, but you know this my little Russian engineer."

"It does not matter."

"Matter?"

"What I know or knew. I am here with you and I want you to talk about what makes you happy." She offers a smile, "I don't know everything."

"I bore you?"

"Never."

"It only matters on Monday. We need to be ready."

"We?"

"Well I tell them of your responsibilities, your background ..."

"I am nobody."

He shakes his head, "I am nobody."

"Then we are nobody together." Olga shocks herself, ' _what did I say? did that come out of my mouth?_ ' She ponders her feelings and is shocked that somehow this matters more than an middle-aged crush. ' _We? Did I say that?_ ' She wakes out of her introspective moment and see this man, who has entered her life and heart, who is smiling ear to ear. She smiles and shakes her head, "Mind your food and me not being such a fool."

He puts the hunk of meat into his mouth and attempts to chew while grinning.

' _He looks like a child_.' Olga smiles in return. "You are a child."

They finish eating while listening to the music on the phonograph.

He is pulling all his confidence as he watches his girl struggling with an inner battle.

For the moment, the war forgotten, in the peace of community.

He waits until she is finishes her plate, "I want to help."

She softly remarks, "I know."

"You are a strong woman and I see your mind and heart in a great debate."

"Am I that obvious?" She looks around the room.

"Not at all," he leans over and almost whispers, "I am confident."

"Confident?"

"Yes, I believe you have an inner battle and when you want me to know you will share."

"How on earth?" Olga sits back shocked, almost invaded.

He tugs at her arm, not allowing her to emotionally escape. "My russian doll." He looks down at his missing limb and decides that his vulnerability might give her strength. "My inner battle of being less. Being less whole. Was a battle I had to face. I would cry only in darkness. I didn't want to be seen in public. Watched. Evaluated. Which is why I loved lamplighting nobody saw me. None to judge. The Bobbies are fellows whom I have served with and with that came mutual respect. The nights, offered privacy. It was safe."

He takes his eyes off his missing limb and into her eyes. "Working for you was the kick in the arse I needed to stop hiding and walk with the living."

"You think I am hiding?"

"No that was my inner battle." He sat back on his seat with a boyish half smile, "I just recognize the posture, the eyes and the heistation." He whispers, "You smile is dimmed. I am concerned. When you are ready, you'll tell me."

She nods, "It is not about you wanting to be helpful to this war."

That shocked him, "I see." He was about to inquire for further details but decides against it immediately.

"There are things in this world out of of control. Like flooding a town or death of a loved one." She sips her coffee, "I like being in control not letting someone else control my destiny."

"That is admirable trait."

"Da." She sips her coffee and looks up to with a genuine smile. "So Monday?"

"Monday."

Odea sips her tea while watching from a frosted window inside a warm Cockburnspath village store and post office. She wonders how everything is going at Low Brorrowbridge and if there is any news of the Tebay Witch. She fights wondering of Ada's location and well-being. Times of boredom seem to be the hardest to control where Odea's mind goes. The energy she uses trying to not worry or missing her Ada always leaves her exhausted. Right now Mirum needs her and hopeless in aiding Ada. Odea decided on the train from london she would just focus on getting Mirum back on track.

She smiles, finishes the last bit of tea and pulls latches her coat as she notices Miss Dithers with a local taxi, a horse-drawn carriage. Miss Dithers jumps down and waves to Odea from the street.

Odea heads out to the cool air and smiles at Miss Dithers, "Thank you for retrieving transportation. I have much to carry. Between Mirum's wish list and the family's concern ..." Odea points to the boxes to the left of the steps, "I brought everything wanted and needed."

Miss Dither attempts to explain why no automobile, "Petrol is limited. Mrs. Norah Moisy and her daughter manage local transportation."

A large woman sitting in the seat nods and speaks with a Scottish accent, but not at intense as Fiona's, "We are to turn back time with the war. Luckily we don't have far."

"I am grateful." Odea piles her luggage on the back and straps everything down, "Thank you. This is an absolute wonderful solution." She puts the other boxes inside the carrage and looks up to the Mrs. Norah Moisy, "This would have taken me days. You are my angel."

Mrs. Moisy laughs hearty. "Angel. I have not been called that since I was a wee lass." She continues to chuckle and drive in silence. Mrs. Moisy directs the horses to the cove and masterly navigates the carriage through the sand up to the small cabin's front door.

Odea quickly unloads as the wind off the sea. Although it feels cool to herself, she knows it must be like cold midges to everyone else. She pays Mrs. Mosiy, "I am most grateful."

Mrs. Moisy pulls her coat tighter, "When you need us again, just send word. Either I or Davina will come, after the workday, of course." She maneuvers the horse and carriage out of the cove with ease.

Odea looks to Miss Dithers, "Where is she?"

Miss Dithers points to the dimmly lit window aross the cove, "At her post."

Odea grabs Miss Dither's hand, a carpet bag in the other and runs across the cove to the harbourmaster's building. Odea opens without hesitation, allows Miss Dithers to enter first and quickly shuts the door behind her to keep out the cold.

Miss Dithers leads the way to the main office door and they enter without knocking.

"Mirum?" Miss Dither's comes to Mirum's side who undraps herself from a blanket.

Odea holds back her shock as Mirum is whiter than usual, lips almost blue and dark circles under her eyes. She becomes scared and decides to pull deep within her to find strength. She runs over and hug her sister with all her might, "I have miss you."

Odea lifts Mirum out of the seat. She holds back complaining how thin she has gotten.

Miss Dithers quickly takes Mirum's seat, "I will take watch for a bit. You spend some time with your sister."

"Are you sure?" Mirum asks meekly.

"Yes," as she waves the two away.

Odea quickly heads to the fireplace and adds firewood. "Mirum, please send message to Alaya I have arrived."

Without hesitation Mirum runs over to the radio and updates on Odea's arrival.

Odea stands up and evaluates the room. She feels the cold from the sea flooding in from the missing pane. It is as if the sea sucking all the warmth. She makes a mental note to fix that, somehow. As she walks around she notices chalk marks and footprints from the youth that used to share the space with Mirum. She stops and reevaluates the space again and a film of loneliness covers the walls, her heart hurts. ' _How long has Mirum been alone and strong_?' Her mind snaps awake and remembers the carpet bag. She goes over and opens it up to pull a long black lined hooded cape and quickly drapes it over Mirum as she is talking to someone at home.

Mirum pulls it close and almost coos like a child, "I am sorry. Odea just placed a large black cape around me." Mirum licks the hood on the cape and a tear falls down her face. ' _I smell family_ '

Mirum sits back and listens to the story of the cape worn by her Mother and then Fiona as she was alone trying deperately to get home. She pulls it tigher.

Soon a warm cup of tea is placed in front of her with a kiss on her forehead, she looks up to a smiling Odea. She watches as Odea delivers tea to Mirum. ' _Her eyes are sad. How long has Odea been alone and strong._ '

She goes back to listening to the story of the cape wrapped around her body.

After what seemed too short of time the conversation needed to end.

"Goodnight." Mirum takes of the headphones turns to talk to Odea who is no longer in the room. "Charlene, where is Odea?"

"She is gathering things from the cabin. I am so glad you suggested to hire the Moisys. She came with an army of boxes."

"I had a large list and it will be exciting to see what has been packed."

"As long it gets you eating again."

Mirum nods, "Do you mind I kip down a bit on the cot? Just an hour?"

Charlene pulls up the blanket around her head and legs, "Please. Odea and I will manage."

Mirum curls up on the cot with two blankets while still clasping the cape. She puts the hood over her head and falls asleep almost instantly with her mouth and nose filled with scent of her mother.


	26. Chapter 26 :: Cheese and Cookies

Mirum wakes up but does not stir. She lies in her cocoon smelling her mother's scent, at peace. She can hear Odea and Charlene talking. They are whispering. She smiles at their attempt to keep their voices down.

"So then what did Kay do after that?"

"Miss Fletcher offered to assist in setting up a second boarding house with April."

"That sounds promising."

"Kay didn't feel that way."

"Why?"

"It meant applying for a loan or receiving a personal loan from Miss Fletcher. She was not comfortable owing anyone money at her age. She was sensible and just returned to Elms House with another unusual failure to acquire permanent employment."

* * *

 **Winter 1926**  
 **Certified Industrial School for Girls**  
 **Elm House, Parson's Green, S.W.**  
 **London**

 **Kay finds herself standing in front of Miss. Kate Higgs, again. A small gaggle of girls** are **forming on the stairs watching and waiting. Kay does her best to not look defeated and knocks.**

 **The door swings open. "Kay? "**

 **Kay holds back her tears and hands the smiling** Kate **an envelope.**

 **The foyer is still.**

 **"I see." Kate looks to the quiet crowd, "This is none of your business but for the sake of your gossiping habits." She looks down at the embarrassed Kay and pulls up the chin softly, "Nobody died. Nobody failed. Kay has not let Elms House down."**

 **A few groans were heard and the girls go about their business.**

 **Kate opens the door wider, "Come in for tea and let us try to bring our Kay's spirits back to acceptable levels."**

 **Kay** nods **walks forward as Kate closes the door while shooing away the remaining gossipers.**

* * *

"Poor Kay"

"I could not imagine a world without support. Kay dejected by her parents." Odea continues to talk about the dispirited lives her Ada and Kay have lived. "Charlene you of all people understand the greatest and horror of solitude."

"Yes." Charlene smiles looking back from the sea to the pile of blankets covering the sleeping body, "I now have Mirum as a friend."

Odea leans over the table and taps Charlene's hand, "You are one of us. We shall roam the world together."

"I have wanted death." Charlene confesses, "The power of solitude includes no accountability to anyone but of your own wishes. However, it comes with great loneliness. I have attempted to end my life to find myself healed. I will have a long life and a long death. My only saving grace is I hope my mind goes before my body."

Odea makes a sound in her throat that caught Mirum and Charlene by surprise.

Odea replies with a cracked voice, "I was holding back a wail of sadness. I promise you this Charlene ... whether your mind or body fails first, we shall be by your side. You will not be alone ever again."

Mirum listens and feels guilty about not taking care of herself properly. Maybe it's her mother's taste on her tongue, Odea's intense sounds, the thought of her friend's death or the obligation to the crown - she matured. She felt older and somehow one good night sleep she wakes out of youthful drunken state into an adult. She scoffed at the sentiment but then realized she was an adult. 'I am an accountable adult.'

Mirum sits up and looks at the two women who have been watching the sea, "Anything to report?"

Without turning around Charlene responds, "I did not know how tedious and challenging this could be."

Odea adds, "We had to report a few submarines. Those Germans are relentless. When I see a Nazi flag I report it and then it pushes my energy to focus until there is fatigue. I don't know how you do this?"

Mirum nods her head in agreement, as she doesn't want to interrupt the flow of words. She is glad they understand what she has been doing.

Charlene points to the new desk in the space, "I took the liberty to bring my work here. I hope you don't mind."

Mirum shakes her head no, "I just hope I don't disturb your privacy."

"I have decided," Charlene looks to her friend for a moment, "When the time is right I shall indulge your curiosities. You are my friend and I trust you. Besides you have unique talents that might be useful in finding a solution."

"Talents?"

"Now is not the time to indulge." Charlene turns back her attention to the sea, "Your sister would like a word."

Odea pulls herself from watching the waves, "How can I implore you to take better care of yourself?"

Mirum face becomes sad and a tear falls.

Odea leaps towards her sister, pulls her close and whispers, "You have been strong by yourself. I am so sorry. You are able to remain strong like this until the end of the war, you must. Charlene is one of us and together you both will see it to the end of the war."

Mirum nods in understanding.

Odea continues to whisper while holding her sister tight, "It is time to pull her inner Silurian for strength. The human side is beautiful and soft - however, it is weak. Your skin, eyes and hair have taken a beating. You must eat, you must ..." Odea emotions get caught in her throat, " ... You must pamper your human side. It is more delicate than I thought. I was scared when I saw you. I saw you dying."

Mirum cries into her sister's shoulder.

Odea pulls her sister in and ignores her sister's body heat beating down on her scales. Instead, she pulls her closer. "I love our human side."

Mirum's skin is prickled with goosebumps but doesn't care. She tastes her sister, "I love our Silurian side." She tastes again, "I miss our family too. I can't imagine how much you miss your wife."

Odea throat erupts with a deep noise and crackles her words out, "I miss my Ada."

Mirum whimpers and pulls back to look into her sister's eyes, "You know if it was possible Mother would have brought you along."

Odea nods yes.

"It is not safe for us. You must know that?"

Odea nods yes.

"What Charlene and I have seen in the room." Mirum looks to the floorboards and it triggers a powerful memory that infects her nose. She looks up to her sister with bloodshot eyes, "They will dissect us alive."

Charlene turns her head to catch Mirum's eyes for just a moment and returns to viewing the sea.

"You, Charlene, Me and even the little ones … they will find out what makes us marvelous." Mirum almost whispers because of that memory of seeing a young child with scales on her hand. "We burned it down. We burned it all down. The bodies, the blood was boiled to syrup and all the paperwork nothing more than ashes." She pounds her chest, "I made the choice to end their anguish and to protect this family. I don't want to make that decision ever again. Not for strangers. For the sake of our Goddess, I will not make that decision for you. You must remain safe."

Odea is sick to her stomach. It was hard to hear from Ada what might happen if enemies captured me and now it is as if a sword thrusted into her abdomen. Her scales fluctuate to a lighter color and she lunges herself to the small bin by Charlene's desk.

Mirum comes to her sister's side and rubs her back in small circles.

Charlene maintains her focus at the sea. Watching the waves go up and down hoping to unveil nothing. She takes a moment to wipe her tears and forces her eyes to refocus. 'I am not alone. I am in my fear and reasoning. I am no longer alone.'

Mirum empties the bin outside and returns to the warmth of the room.

Odea takes a drink of water and feels better. She takes her place at the window, "I will take over for now. If you want you can take a break at the house."

Charlene looked at one of the empty cots, "I think I will give my eyes a rest." She makes herself comfortable and closes her eyes, "I would like to know is this when Kay came to work for your family?"

Odea shakes her head no, "I am afraid not. Kay had to deal with one more failed employment opportunity before April intervene." Odea takes her eyes off the sea for a moment, "Mirum, please eat."

Mirum nods and head to the small buffet set up of random foods. She fills a plate and takes a seat nearest to Odea and begins to repair her broken body with proper proteins. Her first bite of cheese she smiles, 'food tastes as it should'.

"Kay felt defeated and wanted her independence." Odea continues. "It just didn't seem like the universe or the Goddess wanted her working for anyone else but our family."

"She fits this family like a glove," Mirum interjects before taking another mouthful of food. "Just like you do Charlene and Ada."

"Hear, hear!" Odea responds to the room.

Charlene allows herself to blush.

Kay inspects the girls as they are dressed for school. She looks at the bundled girls and examines the sweaters for any possible rip or tear that would cause an unnecessary chill.

Each girl stands ready and love the special attention she gives each of them.

Kay looks at Alicia's completed homework. "I know you worked hard. No matter the grade Mr. Wilson places on your work, I know you worked hard. Be proud of your assignment. Remember you do this for the process of learning and understanding, not the grade."

Alicia nods in agreement.

Victoria quickly shows off her homework.

"My, as usual, you have done exactly what is needed. How long did this take you?"

"Thirty minutes." Victoria brags with an air about herself.

"My that was quick." Kay turns to Alicia, "How long did it take you to complete your homework?"

Alicia looks to the ground, "It took me almost a whole two hour."

"My goodness." Kay stands up a little taller, "Allow me to quiz you. Raise your hand if you know it?"

The four girls stand ready.

"The history of the United Kingdom as a unified state can be treated as beginning in what year?"

Alicia raises her hand high.

Kay turns to Alicia, "Yes?"

"1707"

"That is correct." She smiles at the girls, "This should be an easy one for any Silurian clan member. In 1707 which Kingdoms … "

Alicia quickly puts up her hand. Followed by Lytha and Gaea.

Victoria gets upset, "She did not finish the question."

They put their arms down.

"In 1707 which Kingdoms were unified?"

Alicia, Lytha and Gaea fling up their arms instantly.

Victoria is now angry.

Kay leans down, "The Kingdom of Great Britain, officially called simply Great Britain, came into being following the Treaty of Union in 1706, ratified by the Acts of Union 1707, which united the kingdoms of England and Scotland to form a single kingdom encompassing the whole island of Great Britain and its outlying islands."

"I read about that," Victoria confesses. "I just didn't stick to my brain."

"When we drive fast in the truck do you notice the rabbits, ducks or deer as easily as we when we go out for a ramble?"

Victoria shakes her head no.

"Getting things completed fast doesn't give it time to, as you say, _stick to your brain_. Take your time to understand and take in what you are reading. That is the way to learn."

Victoria shakes her yes head in understanding.

Kay lifts Victoria's chin, "You have a wonderful heart, an active mind and you are wonderfully competitive. Your greatest challenger is yourself. My your classmates and family better watch out when you finally figure out how to focus on you. Everyone will be shaking in their boots."

Victoria smiles.

Kay kisses Victoria's forehead and whispers, "They will be shaking in their boots."

Lytha shows Kay her homework.

Kay takes it out of her hands, "I see." Going over each page and smiles at Lytha with each flip of the page. "You have done yourself proud."

Lytha smiles.

Kay hands back her homework with a pat on her shoulders, "Remember to keep your wits about yourself. Do not let Aileene get the best of you."

"Why does she hate me so much?"

"When you were little did you always hug your sisters or cousins?"

Lytha thinks for a bit, "No we wrestle, learn defense and combat."

"When you wrestled was it always planned?"

Alicia chimes in and points to her sister, "No! Sometimes I am just minding my own business and she would attack me."

Kay regains control, "I have been privy to those activities. All of you enjoy the youthful activities of a good scare or pounce."

All four girls giggle.

Kay laughed with the girls, "When we are very young we don't know how to show how much we care. We get confused with our feelings and instead, we react the opposite than we want."

Gaea laughs, "Are you saying Aileene looooooves Lytha?"

Lytha face becomes anger as her thoughts of only Miss Dithers.

"Oh no, I am not saying that at all." Kay scowls at Gaea. She returns her attention to Lytha, "Make her a friend." Kay looks around the kitchen and grabs two cookies from the jar and wraps them up quickly and adds to Lytha's lunch box. "Offer her these cookies. Talk to her about how you struggle with fractions and see what happens."

"She is good with fractions." Lytha frowns.

"The best way to make a friend is to show how much you could use their skills."

Lytha nods yes.

"No Gaea, let us see your completed work."

Gaea opens and shows Kay her homework.

Kay looks over the homework, "My dear Gaea your responses are very short. There is no description or analysis."

"I know the information," Gaea shrugs her shoulders.

"You arithmetic is complete. This history assignment was to write out the historical events. These are simply dates and events." Kay flips the pages back and forth, "It doesn't seem complete."

"Mr. Wilson did not give us a character or word minimum or limit." Gaea pointed to Lytha, "She wrote three times as much. I just want to understand not write every single detail."

Kay hands back Gaea's work, "I do believe there is something in between bowling it fast and underarm." She points to the Gaea's work, "This is bowling underarm."

Gaea became embarrassed.

Kay instantly pulls Gaea into a hug and whispers into her ear, "I am sorry. My intention was not to embarrass you." She pulls back and looks into Gaea's eyes, "You are capable of doing more than this. I know you would be doing other things, but learning is important and returning assignments with your best effort. You are too important to me to let you bowl underhanded. You have a wicked fast spin and I defy anyone to do better."

Gaea shakes her head yes, "Will you help me on my next assignment."

Kay taps Gaea's nose, "I will assist in making sure you always bring your best."

April goes outside and pulls up the truck.

She honks twice.

Kay kisses the girl one at a time as they turn on their devices and morph into socially acceptable humans.

Kay grabs her coat, briefcase and leads the girls out to start their day, away from Low Brorrowbridge.


	27. Chapter 27 :: Garage Front

Kay sips out of her glass of wine, "I am grateful you know." She casually returns to grading papers.

"Grateful?" April pulls up her head out of Anne of Ingleside, "What?"

Kay smiles and looks into April's eyes. "I am grateful for your family saving me."

April simply leans over and kisses her wife, "You saved me! My dear Kay, without you my heart would live a Silurian lifetime searching what will make my heart whole. That is a life which my scales clamp down in horror."

Kay sipped more wine, "In that case, you are welcome."

* * *

 **Summer 1927**

 **Certified Industrial School for Girls**

 **Elm House, Parson's Green, S.W.**

 **London**

 **Mrs. Fry leans over to watch Kay, "I am so sorry little one."**

 **Kay stares out the windows, "I am destined to nothing."**

" **My dear, you should not lose hope. I have not. We shall be careful next time." Mrs. Fry looks out the window, "We shall be very careful from now on."**

 **Kay doesn't cry only sighs quietly as she tells herself to accept her fate. '** _ **Maybe I will give birth to a girl and leave her on the steps of Elms House. Maybe she will fare better than I ever will**_ **.'**

 **April puffs up her chest and quietly leaves the orphan's room and begins to walk towards the exit. She stops and sits on the bottom step of the staircase.**

 **Kate's door is open and she feels obligated to joins her, "What did Kay share with you?"**

" **Nothing" Which is absolutely true and Aprils did not feel obligated to go into any more detail.**

 **April stands and turns to Kate, "I will fix this."**

 **Kate remains seated, grabs onto Aprils arms and pulls her into a hug, "I believe you will." Kate pulls back with panic eyes, "For some reason, I believe you will. You must, must be careful."**

 **April puffs out her chest and looks up in the direction of Kay's room. Nods her head in determination and exits Elms House with a plan. A plan to start working and taking care of Kay herself.**

 **Kate returns to her office, as per instructions and waits.**

* * *

"You first have to remind yourself that everything worked out in the end." Odea said matter of fact.

"Understood" Charlene spoke with a slight agitation to her voice.

"After the Prather Farm, a too-good-to-be-true opportunity came into Kay's life."

Charlene speaks to the room, "too-good-to-be-true is never a good thing."

"She was offered a position with a clock making company. Room, board and stipend. The independence and financial stability she desired."

* * *

 **Spring 1927**

 **Saint Clair Tailor**

 **Savile Row**

 **London**

 **Fiona goes through the small stack of letters for the residents. Without haste, she waves a letter high in the air, "April you have a letter."**

 **April leaps out of her chair runs around to her mother and holds out her hand.**

 **The family is curious and the other girls do their best to not display their jealousy.**

 **April smiles and jumps up and down as she notices Kay's handwriting. It is a letter addressed to 'Saint Clair Tailor Shop, Savile Row, London. Attention Miss April Flint-Saint Clair', no return address. Her heart sank as she has been waiting three months to hear from Kay.**

" **Grandma? May I use your letter opener?"**

 **Vastra smiles, nods.**

 **April goes over to carefully opens the letter inside and reads.**

 **She flips the pages over and nothing more is written.**

 **Fiona grabs Alaya's hand, "Something is wrong."**

 **Jenny is standing with anxiety and nods to Fiona in agreement.**

 **April's heartbreak turns to panic. She heads to the bookshelf. She finds what she is driven to find, quickly flips through the pages and points. "There!" She holds, with shaking a hand, the letter next to the book and examines line by line.**

" **What is it little one?" Vastra asks with a serious tone.**

 **April returns to the breakfast table with both the book and letter. Her voice wails in a whisper, "Kay needs help."**

 **Vastra calmly takes the book and looks over the letter.**

 _ **"Oh, she does look really dead," whispered Ruby Gillis nervously, watching the still, white little face under the flickering shadows of the birches. "It makes me feel frightened, girls. Do you suppose it's really right to act like this? Mrs. Lynde says that all play-acting is abominably wicked."**_

 **Alaya grabs up her daughter and holds her tight, "Now Madam Vastra is on the case."**

 **April look up to her mother and nods.**

 **Vastra reads the next few pages. "May I see the envelope?"**

 **April hands it over and watches her Grandma process information with her eyes and tongue. She is hopeful.**

" **Commander Strax?"**

 **He quickly gets off the floor as his playing another unsuccessful game of draughts against Mirum.**

 **He stands at attention, "Commander Strax reporting for duty."**

" **We have an important investigation that has landed on our laps." Vastra stands, "You are in charge."**

" **Yes! He begins to bellow out instructions.**

 **Jenny yells over his off-to-war chant, "Commander Strax!"**

 **He turns his head to face his squadron second in command, "Yes! Are there further mission expectations?"**

" **April needs special attention. Would you please read her this book." Jenny passes** _ **Anne of Green Gables**_ **into the Sontaran's hand, " It should remind her that there are happy endings."**

 **April nods in agreement.**

 **Strax picks up the young girl, sits down on the recliner, and keeps April close. "Boy, are you are ready to listen?"**

 **April nods and places her hand on his hand.**

 **He blinks, pulls her close and begins to read.**

 **Vastra exits the room with her companions following directly behind. They go down one floor to her office. "This Kay girl is in trouble." She hands the letter to Alaya.**

" **What does this mean?"**

" **According to the book April gave me, the girl is looking to be rescued. In the book, she cries out to her god to get to safety."**

" **Does she get a rescue?" Asked Jenny.**

" **Apparently she does but according to the book the girl doesn't like the boy who rescued her."**

" **She likes him." Fiona looks to Jenny, "She loves him but too prideful."**

" **Focus." Vastra nips the conversation quickly. "This is the letter and envelope, we need clues."**

" **Are you able to detect Kay's scent?" Fiona asks her wife.**

 **Alaya licks the envelope, "It is strong. I taste salt like tears."**

" **We must begin at Elms House." Alaya looks to her group, we shall report back here in five minutes.**

 **Alaya and Fiona stand in front of Elms House as they hear footsteps coming to answer their knock.**

" **It is Kate." Alaya whispers.**

 **Kate opens the door and notices the serious faces, "What's is wrong?"**

" **Can we talk in your office?"**

 **Alaya closes the door and licks the air to check for privacy. She turns around and subtly nods affirmatively.**

" **We need to know where Kay has been employed," Fiona says without hesitation.**

 **Kate senses the urgency and without out a question, she goes to her file cabinet to pull out a file. She opens it and writes on her pad an address. She rips it off her pad and holds out the address for them, "It is April? Has she not heard from Kay?"**

 **Fiona informs Kate what has transpired and continues, "We are on the case."**

" **I want to help." Kate puts on her coat and hat, "I am ready."**

" **Who is watching the girls?"**

" **They will be in classes or apprenticeships. Besides Mrs. Fry is here." Kate opens the door and heads to the kitchen. She swings open the door, "I am going to out. I have some important things to take care of immediately."**

 **Many young girls all respond, "Yes Miss Kate."**

"T **his is the address."**

 **Vastra, Jenny, Fiona, Alaya and Kate are standing in front of a small stone garage, not the established business Kate was informed as Kay new assignment.**

 **They split up with each investigating the building.**

 **Fiona and Kate went up to the garage door and knocked. Nothing.**

 **A few children were walking by. Fiona instantly called to them, "My automobile needs a look over. Is this garage open?"**

" **Awright geeezzaa! This garage is never open. The owner lives up da street. The 'ouse wiv da red door. His name is Oliver. Chicken an' Rice guy. Sorted mate."**

 **Fiona yell, "Jenny!" Then whispers to her wife, "We need our** **Eliza Doolittle."**

 **In a few seconds, Jenny and Vastra come running, "What did you find."**

 **Kate smiles at the young boy, "Please repeat what you have just said?"**

" **Lawd above! I already told deese two ladies., innit. This garage is never open. The owner lives up da street. The 'ouse wiv da red door. His name is Oliver. Chicken an' Rice guy. Lor' luv a duck! I 'ave already wasted me time. How abaaaht a donashun fer me an' me friends? Know what I mean?"**

 **Jenny pulls out a few pounds, "Thee 'ave been quite 'elpful. Thank you. "**

 **The lad takes the money, "Blimey! Thank yew miss. Nuff said, yeah?" He tips his hat and the groups of children continue to a new destination, to spend their new found wealth.**

 **Alaya smiles as she can hear them arguing over sweets or sausage rolls. ' _Great now I am hungry_.'**

 **Alaya knocks on the red door. She examines the humble home with little repair to the outside. She notices the movement of a curtain and stands at alert. The door opens up and a gin-blossomed middle-aged male answers. "Pardon me. I was told you have a garage. My car needs a tune-up."**

" **I 'ave not worked on automobiles fer over a decade. My suggesshun is ter 'ead over ter 'igh street an' yew'll find a motor club across from da bank."**

" **Will you take look, the engine is making a funny sound." Alaya smiles, "If you are worried about payment, my husband will pay for insurance of my arrival."**

" **Gawdon Bennet! Thee 'ave pounds on you?"**

 **Alaya opens purse and pulls out forty pounds, "Just take a look. If there is a repair I am sure my friend will assist in compensation."**

 **Fiona smiles and waves from the Fiat Zero down the street.**

" **Lawd above! for'y pounds fer a look."**

 **Alaya hands him the forty pounds and they head to the Fiat Zero.**

 **In the rear of the small house, Vastra licks the air and nods.**

 **Jenny kneels down and quickly unlocks the back door.**

 **The humble home exterior is misleading as the furniture and conveniences are quite modern. They enter the kitchen to find a brand new Quality gas stove. Jenny points out and whispers annoyingly to Vastra, "I wanted that, you told me it was not available."**

 **Vastra teases with a hiss, "It wasn't when you inquired."**

 **Jenny smiles and continues her inspection in the kitchen while Vastra and Kate head throughout the small home.**

 **Vastra points to the mail.**

 **Kate instantly and carefully goes to the mail and writes down everything in site, quickly in shorthand.**

 **Upstairs Vastra quickly examines the bedroom and built-in.**

 **Kate and Jenny stop what they are doing as a primordial hiss comes from the upstairs.**

 **They look at each other with a horror in their eyes.**

 **They listen.**

 **Vastra informs Jenny, ' _I am alright. Be down in a minute_.'**

 **Jenny whispers, "She is okay. Be steadfast and let us finish up as quickly as possible."**

 **Vastra continues her evaluations with more anger than she expected. The box room is a converted studio with paint and blank canvases. She opened the door to the loo to find a luxurious set. '** _ **I want this,'**_ **She says to herself. She looks up and notices the attic door with the rope finishing up swinging.**

 **Jenny finishes her inspection of the kitchen, the cabinets and notices the rug under the table is a bit bulky in the middle. She pushes the table back to see a door. She hears Fiona's enthusiastic voice.**

 **She places everything back into place.**

 **Vastra has gracefully made it to the first floor in haste.**

 **Kate does her best to look as if the mail is untampered.**

 **The three head back out the door. Jenny makes sure it is locked at they slip away back to the designated location.**

 **They discuss what they have discovered over tea in a private corner of a tea shop.**

" **We need to return," Vastra whispers. "I am truly disturbed."**

 **Jenny touches her wife hand to offer comfort.**

" **I suggest we survey his daily habits," Alaya speaks up contemplating the possible criminal activities. "We will inform Scotland Yard and then seek another time to enter when he isn't there."**

" **I want to be there." Kate whispers passionately, "I want to help."**

" **You can do some research." Jenny looks to the new full human in her life. She hopes Kay will adjust and welcome them in their lives.** ' _ **Even if it is for a short time'**_ **. "See if there are other assigned girls to similar address."**

" **Also," Fiona adds, "See if there is also more addresses that seem to be fake."**

" **How will I do that?" Kate imagines the list of addresses is quite long. "I have a large four-drawer file cabinet. It is not a simple task."**

" **How about giving us a few addresses at a time." Jenny is looking forward to someone new. "When Fiona comes by with books you can simply hand them over."**

" **I can do that." Kay mentally prepares for late nights.**

 **Vastra looks into Kate's eyes with a stern warning, "You must keep your activities safe. Do not share what you know or any of your activities."**

" **What?" Kate becomes defensive, "You can't possibly Elms House and its staff have anything …."**

 **Jenny interrupts in soft tones, "She did not mean that."**

" **What did she mean?"**

" **We have five individuals with knowledge and we will soon have a few Scotland Yard detective privy. That is too many." Vastra explains herself in almost irritated voice. "I am not accusing anyone."**

" **Vastra, manners." Jenny forces an angry whisper.**

" **I am sorry." Vastra bows and speaks with a softer tone, but not less irritated, "It could be someone spying on Elms House. It could be a previous girl ..."**

 **Kate mutes Vastra for a moment. She ponders the pass girls who have left angry. Each of them seeking freedom and wanted to live a life without accountability. Her eyes go soft.**

 **Vastra stops speaking, "What is it,** **Miss Higgs?"**

" **I was just remembering a few girls who sought independence." With tears in her eyes, she continued, "I begged and pleaded. Without skills, a bed or a support group I fear what becomes of them. They were simply too angry and determined."**

 **"Anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake," Vastra says as a reminder to the group and appreciative of a new audience member. "Combined with desperation their lives would be dependent on the kindness of strangers. A trait that is not attracted to angry individuals."**

 **Kate looks at her empty teacup.**

 **Fiona, who is nearest, plays mother to fill Kate's teacup.**

 **Kate looks to Vastra, "Do I keep this from Mrs. Fry?"**

" **I am afraid it does."**

 **Kate sips the tea, "I will abide by your wishes. What should I do if another girl is assigned to the same address?"**

" **Call us immediately."**

 **Kate nods in approval, "I shall think on my feet."**

" **That is all we ask." Vastra adds, "You are quite a brave individual** **Miss Higgs** **. Who would have ever thought? You are full of surprises."**

 **Kate smiles and readjusts her seat, "Thank you. I think."**

 **Fiona smiles, "It is a good thing."**

 **The groups of five disband. Kate returns to her office with a sense of exhilaration while the other feel a sense of urgency.**

* * *

Kay assists the girls out of the truck and comes to her wife's window. "Come in for tea. We have a few minutes before we tend the animals."

April smiles, "Let the girls do their homework. I miss working with just you."

"Turn the damn thing off."

April turns into her true self.

"Better." Kay smiles as she kisses her wife.

Kay enters the kitchen to see all four girls diligent in their homework. Catherine smiles as she places a small cup of hot cocoa at each girl's side with two biscuits and asks Kay, "Tea now or later?"

"Now, please." Kay smiles as she plops in a free chair, opens up her journal to write about her day and waits for April to join her.


	28. Chapter 28 :: Vodka and Paris

"You two look a like you had fun." Catherine enters the kitchen, "Doont mind me, I just need a bit of tea." She quickly refills her teapot and exits.

April yells to Catherine who has now closed the study door, "We are not even doing any improper activity!"

The Russian woman giggles through the closed door, "Da. Da."

"If we were," Kay smiles. "We are marry, you know."

The Russian woman giggles through the closed door, "Da. Da."

April and Kay are pulling out hay and other debris from each other's hair. Kay is not focusing any scales that might have been penetrated by a stay straw.

Kay blows out a strand of hair from her eyes. April pulls the strand behind Kay's ear, "You have been wonderful with my sisters and aunts. I blush at your creativity and patience."

Kay tries not to blush, "We are on hold. We shouldn't have children of our own until it is safe."

April nods her head in agreement, "I have been careful, I only offer kisses."

"I rather don't like biting." Kay blushes at the intimate conversation within seconds of interruption either young girls or an old Russian. "I have only been bitten by those who I detest."

"When the time comes I will be gentle." April whispers. "Ouch"

Kay holds a straw in her hand, "I had to be forceful to pull it out from your scale."

April grabs her bicep, "I think the device … " She attempts to control her form. "Yup, my device is broken."

"It truly was jammed."

"I know. Do not fret we have spares."

April pulls Kay upstairs, "Come and assist."

"I would rather not put that contraption in your arm."

"Neither do I."

"When are you able to be free of that thing?"

"I do not know." April speaks to the sky, "Whenever the Goddess will allow."

At the top of the landing they can see the girls play outside, all full human looking children. "They will have their time at Trinity."

"Will they leave when the reach fourteen, Just like you?"

"Maybe sooner." April pulls Kay closer. "The Trinity School takes in students as young as five."

Kay attempts not to argue at the preposterous notion of sending those girls off to be raised by someone who does not see them for who they are. "Will they remain until they are 18?"

"Yes."

Kay starts to weep, "They will be alone."

April wipes away Kay's tears with her tongue and speaks with a strained voice, "No. No they will not be alone."

Kay smiles at the girls outside, "I have the perfect book to read them. I am going to write Jennifer and see if she has a copy."

* * *

 **Spring 1927  
** **Saint Clair Tailor  
** **Savile Row  
** **London**

" **We go into tonight." Vastra looks to her daughter as they plan the evening, "He always leaves for a mini holiday every three weeks."**

" **Are you sure it is a holiday?"**

" **No that is why you will follow him." Vastra adds, "We need to keep a detailed report for Scotland Yard."**

" **I will bring Fiona."**

" **I want you to take Kate. Fiona will be coming with us."**

 **The two groups wait for the man to leave his humble home, he walks to the garage, pulls out driving a Bugatti 27A.**

 **Jenny's mouth drops and whispers, "Oi!"**

 **Vastra smiles, "How is that practical?"**

" **We could drive up to Ullapool."**

 **Vastra turns to Jenny and smiles.**

 **He stops at his house and throws in his luggage and heads out.**

 **Alaya and Kate wave at the follow the Bugatti a safe distance.**

 **Vastra, Jenny and Fiona wave back as they leave their Fiat Zero and head to investigate the humble home.**

 **Jenny performs her lock skills quickly.**

 **Fiona sits at the messy desk and waits for Vastra to take a photographic memory of everything and it's place.**

 **Vastra nods to Fiona who quickly starts with the bottom drawer.**

 **Jenny and Vastra head upstairs.**

 **Jenny takes a deep breath and enters the bedroom. Vastra opens the top drawer.**

 **Jenny steadies her camera, snaps a few pictures and does her best to focus on the array of little girl and boys underwear. Vastra pointed at certain areas where it seems to have a stain. A few were bloodstained.**

 **Jenny wipes away her tear and takes a few more, "I don't know which is worse that these are children undergarments or that they are so neatly arranged."**

" **The neatness is quite disturbing." Vastra leans down to examine closer, "You can see he has arranged by gender … and … let me see." She steps back, "Age. You can see here …" She points to the various sizes, "You can see these belong to older girls while this ... " Her voice cracks, "are very young, unweaned hatchlings."**

 **Jenny did not feel any sense of obligation to correct her wife, she is doing her best to be professional. "How long until Ullapool?"**

" **Days or months?"**

" **Months"**

" **Three"**

" **Not soon enough." Jenny hands over the handkerchief April gave to them. April used it to dry Kay tears, which she never washed.**

" **I will detest this with every scale on my body." She licked the handkerchief and had to remove her Granddaughter's scent to get to Kay's. "I have it."**

 **Vastra took a deep breath looked at her wife with sadness and found the human is emotionally prepared. "Good, I need your human resilience and strength."**

 **Jenny reacted on demand as she dug deep inside her and pulled out courage, enough for the both of them. "I am here. Strong for you."**

 **Vastra nods and completes the task with a few winces. "Those," she points to a simple pair that used to be white but now is a dark grey. "I taste no blood on her things."**

" **We know she was here." Jenny closes the drawer, "Is she still here?"**

 **Vastra tastes the air, "She was never in this room." They go to the box room and then the last door on the right. "She has been in the loo." Vastra gets down on her hands and knees attempting for a sign of anything. "This is very clean. Too clean."**

" **He is meticulous about his things." Jenny looks around, "Except the outside. The outward pretense of working class but inside. Why not just move to the Chelsea."**

" **I suspect he likes the duality. To feel superior."**

 **Vastra looks up and pulls down the attic ladder and climbs, "She was not up here." The attic light is switched on, "Jenny you need to bring your camera."**

 **Jenny enters the attic and looks around. "What? The bloody hell!" She spins around and sees painting after painting of young children, naked children. "This isn't art."**

" **No," Vastra pulls her wife close. "Please take photographs while I look around."**

 **Jenny takes pictures of the group of paintings, "They are in similar order to the undies."**

 **Vastra spins around, "Which means …. " she points and selects a group and pulls one painting forward toward her body, "She is here."**

 **Jenny looks at the painting, "This isn't right."**

" **You are correct." Vastra places all the painting back in their place. "I will stay with you until you finish up."**

 **They pass Fiona on their way to the kitchen, "How are you two holding up?"**

" **We keep reminding ourselves** **Ullapool is not that far away."**

" **There is much to take in," Fiona looks to Vastra and Jenny. "There is books on selling art …"**

" **Art my arse." Jenny remarks.**

" **... and nothing specific about children. However," She points to the ledger, "Notice the mark at the end?"**

" **Just a dot."**

" **Now look here," She points two lines down. "A double dot. You can see that certain income has two dots and a few a single dot."**

 **Without hesitation or warning, Jenny takes a picture.**

Fiona blinks, "Now I am blind."

" **Sorry dear, I have many more pictures to take."**

" **I will be alright," Fiona opens and closes her eyes until they are adjusted, "What do you think the dots mean?"**

" **If I had to harbor a guess," Vastra looks upstairs to ponder the underwear and painting, "Gender. One dot for boy and two dots for girls."**

 **Fiona looks at the ledger again, remembering that Vastra talked about seeing underwear. She panics flipping back and forth pages. She looks up to Vastra, "Too many to count … it could be thousands, years."**

 **Jenny grabs Fiona's hand, "Be strong. Think Ullapool."**

 **Fiona nods and is more determined to examine for any more details.**

 **Vastra pulls back the chair, table and roll up the rug.**

 **Jenny and Vastra stare at the cellar door.**

 **Jenny takes a deep breath and yanks it up, "There are stairs." She turns on her torch, "I am going down first."**

 **Vastra careful follows behind.**

 **The damp air fills their lungs.**

" **She was here. Kay was here."**

 **Jenny finds the light pull cord.**

 **They find themselves in the middle of a tunnel system. Branches to the north, east and west.**

 **Vastra turns on her torch.**

 **They go north until there is a dead end and head back to the stairs and do the exact same thing east and west.**

 **It is an elaborate dungeon with twenty-four cells down each tunnel. Vastra counts in her head, "Seventy-two victims if assigned one to a cell. I do not want to do the math if there more to a cell."**

 **Vastra and Jenny inspect each cell together. They see blood, scratches in the stone, dirt on the floor of dragging protesting bodies, and sometimes loose dirt.**

 **Vastra pushes the dirt away to see bones or maggot-infested young children.**

 **Down the east tunnel, the ninth cell in, Vastra opens the door, "Kay was in here!"**

 **Jenny remains outside holding the cell door open, "There were others down here with her. Why else put a single child in cell nine unless the others closer were filled."**

" **She was alone in her cell." Vastra pointed to the furthest corner, "She slept there."**

" **Let me take pictures while you finish examining the remaining cells." Jenny pushes her tears down into the darkest part of her soul.**

" **There is one thing that is bothering me," Vastra turns to Jenny, "How and when did she get a note to April?"**

" **Maybe she is in a better situation than this dirt cell?"**

" **One hopes," Vastra looks at the direction of her wife and quietly says in the shadows, "I truly doubt her situation is any better, maybe better accommodations, which is a dire situation for Kay."**

* * *

Kay walks into the store and Mrs. Theobald looks up excited. Another to share her latest gossip.

"Good day Mrs. Theobald." Kay heads straight to the postal window, "I am expecting a very important package."

Mrs. Theobald's facial expression instantly changes to irritation.

"I shall return this Saturday." Kay leans in, "I do rely on your for our weekly news."

Mrs. Theobald smile returns, "You in a rush today?"

"Farm life never ends."

Mrs. Theobald holds out the small package for Kay but doesn't quite let go. "There is a rumor going around about your farm."

"Our farm?" Kay leans in.

"It seems your Russian boarder…"

"She is family, Grandmother on my … er … not my side of the family."

"Oh, I see. Your late husband's side."

Kay simply becomes quiet.

"It must be difficult. To have someone … to give reminders of your loss."

"Catherine is, as you know, quite the spirited woman."

"It is about spirits." She looks around her empty store for emphasis, "I hear she has a still making vodka. Is this true?"

"Da!"

"Is it any good?"

"Da!" Kay smiles at the idea anyone would question Catherine's ability.

"I would like to assist in distribution."

"Distribution?" Kay smiles, "We use it for heating lamps, medical purposes, pie crusts, insect repellent, keeps our farm equipment rust free and with a bit of lavender Catherine rubs it on her joints to keep aches away. We have little to spare." She purposely left out Molly's formula to supplement their petrol.

"I see. Is there any way to expand production?"

"You'll have to chat with Mrs. Mosin. She would be the authority of our supply and production." Kay pauses and fake ponders, "We did yield an impressive potato crop. However, the vodka production takes a serious amount of potatoes, it could easily deplete our root cellar."

"I see." She finally hands the package to Kay.

"Thank you." Kay smiles and begins to leave.

"Do you think we could discuss a partnership?"

Kay smiles, "I will bring Catherine with me Saturday."

"Saturday is too busy for me, Sunday for lunch. Here?"

Kay ponders, "Noon at our place, so you can see the Russian machine?"

"We will be there."

"We?"

"Well Vera, Ellen and myself."

"We shall be ready." She exits the door smiling. She waits until the truck is far from Mrs. Theobald's eyes and ears to tell April the good news. "We'll make a five percent back quickly."

Saturday night, Kay read to the four girls The four girls gather around Kay as she reads,

" _In an old house in Paris_  
 _That was covered in vines_  
 _Lived twelve little girls_  
 _In two straight lines._ "

She wipes a tear from her face. Kay is going prepare these girls for their adventure. Aid them to make the best choices and help them understand being away does not mean being alone. She hopes _Madeline_ will inspire and assist in the bravery.


	29. Chapter 29 :: Children and Sports Cars

Mirum watches the sea while Charlene works quietly at her desk. She stands and stretches after spending time looking over slides through her microscope. "I am losing light, let me take a break." She snacks on cheese and savory biscuits.

"Tea?"

"That would be lovely."

Charlene makes tea, "I know we talked about Kate and the ordeal she has survived." She ignores the tensing up of Mirum's shoulder, "I find your family's reaction … humbling."

"Humbling?"

"I have never met a family quite like yours."

Mirum laughs hard, "That is true. There is nothing like our clan."

"Your generosity, patience and you have created a support network like no other ..."

"Odea has returned?"

Charlene look out to the path, "I do not see her."

"She will be here shortly."

Charlene strains her eyes to look and interrupted by the tea kettle whistle. She makes three cups of tea and hands one to Mirum. She turns to look out the window, someone is coming down the path. "Odea?"

"Yes."

"How did you do that?"

"Training and it helps to have Silurian blood. We can always tell if one of us is nearby." Mirum takes a deep breath, "It also feels empty if I can't sense those I care about nearby."

"Do you smell me?"

"No." Mirum shakes her head while watching the sea, "You do not have a smell."

"That is good?"

"Not bad. But every human I have encountered in school with work all have a unique smell. I am curious as to why you do not."

"Nothing?"

"Well, I do smell your clothing, the soap after you take a shower or when you had curry. But other than that, I can't smell you."

"Interesting." She looks down at her warm bowl of spiced potatoes with gravy.

Odea walks into the door and Charlene beelines holding out her wrists, "Taste me. Tell me what you taste."

Odea puts down her bag and does as Charlene asks, "Did you have something spicy?"

Mirum laughs so hard she almost fell off her seat soon Charlene joins in the laughter.

"What did I miss?" Odea looks lost in their happiness and is jealous.

Mirum grabbed her breath and explains.

* * *

 **Spring 1927  
** **London-South Wales Motorway  
** **Outskirts of Weston-super-Mare**

 **Alaya and Kate pull up a large hill and both jump out of the car Fiat Zero.**

" **Luckily he was too busy driving fast to notice us following."**

 **Alaya does her best to follow the Bugatti"**

" **Following him on the country roads we surely will be spotted."**

" **Head back and we'll prepare for the country next time."**

" **We will be prepared."**

 **Kate opens the map.**

 **Alaya strains her eyes watching the car disappear in the distance. She marks the last location with a small x.**

 **Kate points, "We should have an automobile here at Red Ball and another Williton. South or West is my guess."**

 **Alaya places a small circle on the two towns. "We will head to Red Ball first to scout out surveillance locations and then to** **Williton** **."**

 **They drive south and watching for any sign of the Bugatti.**

" **I just thought of something." Kate gasps, "What if he drives a different automobile?"**

" **We will have to stay in Bristol and wait for confirmation from Detective Vastra and Jenny."**

" **That is a relief." Kate looks around, "I could not imagine living isolated like this, what if there is an emergency?"**

 **They arrive south of Red Ball and scout the location. They find the perfect spot to watch the motorway and head north towards Williton.**

" **I am getting hungry. I will stop in Williton to get a bite to eat."**

 **Kate opens her pocketbook to see her limited funds.**

" **You are on company time," Alaya smiles at Kate. "You will be compensated for your time and all expenses are paid."**

" **In that case, I am also hungry."**

 **The two enter The Mason's Arms - Alaya gets the drinks and puts in order for stew for the two. She sits down with Kate near the window.**

" **Once we find a good location we will head back to London."**

 **Kate nods and the two discuss options for their next trip. Kate immediately suggested a picnic basket.**

 **While they were eating their stew two men walk into the pub, "That arse with the blue racing car has returned. I have a mind to rip out his engine. He scares me sheep."**

 **Alaya and Kate freeze and go wide-eyed.**

 **Alaya quickly stands, "Gentleman. May I buy your rounds?"**

 **Kate and Alaya, after a few rounds with the gentlemen, they head back to London.**

 **Alaya runs up to the offices telepathically yelling 'turn on your devices' with Kate doing her best to keep up. Alaya swings open the door to her mothers' office and smile to see nothing but socially acceptable humans.**

 **Kate pops up directly behind.**

 **The two stand there taking deep breaths.**

" **We drove as fast as possible," Kate says each word with each exhale.**

 **Alaya stands, unfolds the map and points, "Cleeve Abbey, Somerset. The car went to Cleeve Abbey, Somerset."**

" **Are the children there?"**

" **No," Alaya shakes her head no frustrated.**

" **Right!" Fiona stands up. "You two better come with me as we get this report typed for Scotland Yard."**

 **"Alaya?"** **Vastra smiles as her daughter turns around and whispers, "Care to spar after you return Kate to Elms House?"**

 **Alaya looks to her Silurian mother and whispers in return, "Blindfolded?"**

 **Vastra bows, "I like a challenge."**

* * *

Odea hands Mirum a telegram, "It was waiting for me."

Charlene takes up the position to watch the sea.

Mirum reads the telegram, "We will radio tonight."


	30. Chapter 30 :: Spring 1927

Mirum watches the sea while Odea relaxes with a book, _The Marvellous Land of Snergs_.

The radio crackles. Odea and Mirum leap to grab the microphone.

Mirum won.

"Greetings this is the West Clan, anyone there?"

"This is Jennifer and Molly is by my side, we have little time but we wanted to offer our support."

"This is Mirum and Odea is by my side."

"With me is Olga, Fiona and this is Alaya. I know it precious time. Just tell us, girls, how are you all holding up?"

Odea whispers to Mirum, "Tell them."

"This is Mirum. Um, I have not been taking care of myself. Odea snapped me into adulthood. I am sorry I made you all worry."

Odea whisper louder, "Tell them."

"Um, I lost weight, my color left my face and according to Odea I looked as if I was dying."

Silence

"Um, I am better now. I have made some adjustment along with Charlene who will assist in my position. I am sorry."

"Mirum," Alaya speaks as the oldest Silurian and the temporary leader of this growing clan. "Do not hesitate to contact us if you need aid. We are grateful for Miss Dither's friendship. We are fearful that she felt compelled to communicate to us; we are truly worried. Are you telling us not to worry?"

"Yes, I am telling everyone not to worry."

"Good. Now, what is this plan of yours April?"

"Hiya! This is April and Kay is nearby. We have been talking. We wanted to remind everyone that Trinity is a boarding school that accepts children starting at five years old."

"Are they a burden, do you need assistance?" Fiona quickly checks before she loses the girls to the future.

"No, no, no. This is about the war. The military is more active. They are sending troops north and west. We see them often stopping for tea in Tebay. We thought it might be best if we get our precious cargo away."

"They are too young." Fiona remarks quickly.

"They won't be alone."

"Catherine is too old."

"I will go with them."

"Who said that?" Fiona almost climbs into the radio.

"Me, Kate."

"It will years! Many years before you come home. Besides, it takes two of you to do the work on the farm."

"I am going to move to the farm."

"Who said that?" Fiona is frustrated, "This contraption makes everyone sound the same."

Everyone with Silurian ears holds their tongue as it would be not the time to tease about human hearing.

"I will go to the farm, it is me, Odea."

"Have you all discussed without informing us?"

"Not really it just kind of worked itself out," says Jennifer. "Molly and I have important work here, MIrum & Charlene have their work. Odea is the only person who can take April's place."

"What about Catherine?"

"Catherine will return to watch over you lot." Jokes April

"We don't need watching over!" Fiona snapped in frustration.

"Yes, you do." April becomes serious, "You have three businesses to run and three people to manage. I am doing my part of the family business with the translations and managing the farm. Jennifer and Molly have their dual positions. Mirum is doing us proud watching the seas and with the assistance of Charlene, she will manage her health. This farm and animals take two individuals, no less to manage. It is a good plan."

"Mother, this is Jennifer, it is a good plan," Jennifer adds while holding Molly's hand.

"This is Odea. I felt that being in London I have too much spare time. The businesses keep me busy but then it ends like clockwork and instantly I am utterly alone. I want this." Odea pauses, "They are sending many women to farms. I want this to be my choice."

"What about your skills with the morgue?"

"I will inquire around," Kay said with laughter. "Besides you are qualified to be a country physician. I am sure Mrs. Theobald will not hesitate to advert your services for a five percent commission. "

"Odea, it sounds like you made up your mind and you have thought it over. You know what is best for yourself." Alaya grabs her wife's hand. "Which frees up Kate to go with the girls. I will make arrangements and will contact with further instructions."

"Have you told the girls?" Fiona asks meekly

"Not yet. We want final arrangements before we say anything. A few of them are not fond of changes."

"We must go. Miss you all. Truly. Odea are you stopping by before you head to the farm?" Molly asks.

"I will be leaving here within a fortnight. I will come by and stay with you to assist in the bookshop. I am quite curious. Do you have sleeping arrangements for me?"

"We do."

Everyone takes turns to say goodbye to Jennifer and Molly.

"I guess Jennifer explained to Molly our situation. Their love must be progressing well."

Fiona quickly interjects, "Jennifer is taking it slowly. She is giving Molly the gift of a courtship." "How wonderful for Molly," Fiona whispers as she leans on her wife's shoulder. The coolness is a comfort.

"The girls will love Trinity."

"No devices and all those books."

"What will April do while the girls are in class?"

"That is something she'll need to investigate."

"Possibly take classes at NNYU?"

"Oh, what kind of classes?" Kay in all her excitement pulls the microphone close to her body, "Tell us what NNYU was like."

"First it was six years. Most of the time I was alone, by choice and by paranoia." Alaya talked about her time NNYU, the friends she made during graduate school, her running, the internship and the things she did while she was on summer break.

All were listening they knew the girls and Kay were in for an adventure.

* * *

 **Spring 1927  
** **London**

 **It was dark, very dark.**

 **Kate, Jenny and Fiona are in their hiding spots watching over the home that looked humble on the outside with every modern convenience inside.**

 **Jenny is located across the road in the attic looking down at the back porch. She was surprised how easy it was to negotiate the price for renting the attic it seems the neighbors are just as suspicious. The wife remarked, "Him always moving at night. Nuthin during the day but at night 'is always moving that one." So now Jenny sits and waits as the family below talking about their day over bread and potatoes.**

 **Fiona is hiding under the bush, flat on the ground. She is glad she wore trousers, a dress would have been cold and the bugs going up her skirt would have been quite annoying. From her vantage point, she doesn't have to move to see Jenny or Kate.**

 **Kate had decided to huddle under the small back porch so that she can take notes if there are conversations. She is well hidden and wore a bleak black dress to be well camouflaged.**

 **According to Alaya, the bus should be here any moment, shortly after dusk.**

 **Soon a Metropolitan Stage Carriage plate No 2635 comes around back. The driver gets out, opens the back door of the bus, goes up the back steps, knock on the door and shortly he is inside. The back door is left open.**

 **One at a time large bags, like potato sacks, are taken to the back of the bus. They are laid out on the floor and benches. They are secured with a rope around the midsection and bottom.**

 **Jenny counted 81 bodies, her heart sank. She watches and hopes for one of the small bags would stir, wake and run. The back door slammed and brought her back to the moment. She scurried out to the roof and waits.**

 **Both men enter the front of the bus.**

 **The driver starts of the engine.**

 **Jenny waits.**

 **The driver moves the gear and begins his journey to the front of the house.**

 **The perfectly placed logs are driven over by the bus's front wheel and Jenny leaps as the back wheels go over the logs. She lands on the floor and grabs hold of the back rail as she attempts to balance herself. The bus turns and she allows herself to drop to the floor instead of trying to balance herself on the top tier of the bus. Jenny quickly stands and waves to Fiona and Kate, who have remained in the locations until the bus was out of view.**

 **Jenny watches as Kate and Fiona run down the road. She knows they are headed to the car. They will not follow the bus but hope to unrun it and meet up with Vastra and Alaya, not before they stop off at the telegraph office to warn the arrival.**

 **Jenny takes off her backpack, pulls out a few things, relatches the pack and place it on the floor behind the last seat. She puts on the large cape, pulls up the hood and hides. From inside her cape, she pulls out a small torch, a pencil and journal. She notes the time and makes notes. She laughs to herself knowing this will absolutely boring reading in the future. The bus went over a bump, she reevaluated her situation and hopes it was absolutely boring reading as she puts one tally mark on the page.**

 **When the bus finally stops after the long journey Jenny hears her wife being a common drunk. She gathers her things and waits for distracting sounds.**

 **Vastra argues with the driver, "I need you to take me to … Fredrick's I need to see Fredrick," and bangs on the truck until she sees Jenny standing on the other side of the street. She stumbles away mumbling about Fredrick. She turns the corner and instantly sobers up. Moments later she is hugging her cold wife, "You are chilled as a Silurian," and purrs at the coolness.**

" **Oi! I just sat on that bus," Jenny opens her journal. "Going over, painfully I might add, 261 bumps or holes. I would appreciate …"**

" **Sorry," Alaya tugs and hugs her mother Jenny. "We have a time limit."**

 **Jenny looks to Vastra, "Later!"**

" **Promise?"**

" **Promise."**

" **It is a five-minute walk on the path. You lot will have to walk the hedge, so will take it slow and remain hidden." Alaya ignores the sexual tension her parents seem to bring to every adventure. She looks at her wife and offers a smile. Fiona smiles back perplexed. "We need to split up." Alaya pulls herself together, pulls out a crude map drawing and points to sections as she talks.**

 **Before the team splits up, "One last thing."**

 **The team turns to Alaya, Vastra looks at her daughter almost annoyed.**

" **Do not go inside. The floor plan shows that there are very few connecting rooms. Stay out, unless there is no other solution."**

 **They all nod in understanding.**

 **The three groups are Vastra and Jenny, Fiona and Kate and Alaya as she will be taking a long way around to the back. Her running speed will be an asset and alone she is much faster.**

 **Fiona and Kate head to their assign location, along to the tree line north. They find a spot closest to the wall which hides them with an overgrown area. The lay the blanket down and get out their tools. Kate will be describing those walking from the parking area while Fiona will be taking notes.**

 **The sun is setting and the shadows are now dark and to their liking. The two are secure and wait.**

 **Kate taps Fiona shoulder and whispers, "Roof."**

 **Fiona takes the binoculars and notices Vastra and Jenny getting settled in their location on the roof. She watches as their shadow blends in so well she is unable to see them and returns binoculars to Kate.**

 **They don't see the truck nor the children. She assumes that her wife, Vastra or Jenny have a more overview of the situation. Their jobs are to watch who enter the grounds and make detailed notes of anything and everyone.**

 **A full set of staff exit the old stables ready to valet arrivals.**

 **The sun is fully set and automobiles begin to** **enter the abbey grounds.**

 **Kate has the binoculars and with whispers registration mark of a vehicle, description of individuals being dropped off as they are escorted into the Abbey.**

 **Fiona writes diligently. She looks up as Kate goes silent.**

" **What is it?"**

 **Kate hands Fiona the binoculars and whispers, "The woman wearing that brown cloak. Please tell me I am wrong."**

 **Fiona looks and keeps her composure. She hands back the binoculars to Kate, "We must keep going. Please."**

 **Kate nods and returns to her designated duty.**

 **One after another until there was none.**

 **Kate and Fiona pack up their things and crawl until they are safely in the shadows. They sneak to** **White Horse Inn** **. They wait.**

* * *

"What is the weather like?"

"You know this, we talked about this before. You have seen the pictures."

Kay opens her closet and flips through her clothing, "This will not do." She looks at her body and sees herself in the mirror. She tries not to evaluate her face too much. "When will the police box arrive?"

April looks at her watch, "Soon."

"You know you will be buying clothing there."

Kay holds up a flowery summer dress, "What do you think?"

April smiles, "That is perfect. It would be considered ultra-retro." She pulls her wife up close, "You are beautiful. You will be missed." She kisses her wife on the nose, "I will miss your wonderful face."

"Even this nose?"

"You will miss my scales?"

"Your scales are beautiful." Kay plays with the scales on April's arm. "I shall miss your coolness, the soft scales on my skin."

"As your nose." April kisses her wife's nose again, "I will miss your face, all of it. We must get to the barn. We don't want to be late."

As soon as Kay and April open the barn doors they see the blue police box with Alaya standing in front wearing a pair of shorts, sneakers and linen shirt. "You both ready?"

April look at her mother, "That still fits you? Hard to believe."

"Hey!" Alaya taps her stomach, "I keep fit and run. Nice dress Kay. It is very retro."

Kay smiles, "Ultra retro is what April has commented."

Alaya looks at her daughter in knee length skirt and short-sleeve button-down shirt, tucked with every button buttoned, "You don't have to be so conservative." She smiles at her daughter and unbuttons the top button. "There."

April grabs Kay hand. "Mother we are ready."

The three walk into the blue box and disappear.


	31. Chapter 31 :: Children

She exits the Fenny Stratford station and walks an almost darkened high street. She reads her notes again ' _towards River Ouzel before the bridge is Coventry House on the right'_. As the sun sets window curtains are systematically shut as she walks, if she was without her human form she would be quite paranoid. She giggles to herself as she realizes if they knew how little she was actually wearing; the Bobbie walking the beat would have her arrested for indecency.

Her pace is quicken as it is getting darker, too dark. Too many problems happen in the blackouts by pure stupidity. Odea detests the blackouts; the most annoying aspects of the war; too many deaths caused by night driving and it is the perfect cover for criminal activities. Luckily the Silurian eyesight is not affected by darkness.

She opens the darken door and finds more darkness. But this time music is louder pulls back the second black curtain to light. She stops in her tracks and takes in the scene. She looks around and to find those eyes. Without hesitation, she drops her bags and opens her arms to Jennifer.

"Welcome to Coventry House," Jennifer whispers into her friend's ear. "I am so pleased to see you."

Odea makes a sound in her throat, "I am so glad to see you."

They hug in an embrace long enough to draw attention from the patrons.

Molly jokes to the patrons, "You think you have never seen a reunion. We all understand the sentiment of war and family."

Many nods and a few "ayes" are heard as the patrons return to their activities.

Jennifer unlocks her embrace and steps back to look over Odea, "I have seen you better."

Molly pushes Jennifer aside and embraces Odea, "Welcome to Coventry House, our home."

A woman running comes out of the residence, pushes past Molly, Jennifer and Odea as she exits Coventry House.

The patrons all become quiet.

Soon a roar of an engine followed by tires screeching and then all the patrons listen to doppler effect as she drives away.

Ms. Portendorfer looks to her watch, examines the clipboard and tells Molly and Jennifer, "Ticket 25."

Jennifer looks to the patrons, "Who has ticket 25?"

A thin man stands up from his game of chess and waves the ticket in his hand. "That would be me."

Jennifer grabs a bag from behind the counter. She walks over to the standing thin man, "George I am so happy for you."

George hands her this ticket and reaches inside the bag. He pulls out a folded piece of paper and reads it out loud, "A free cup of coffee and danish." He waves the paper for all to see.

Patrons applause gleefully.

George smiles and tucks his coupon into his front breast pocket, "I shall use this when my next double shift. I am grateful." He smiles and returns to his game of chess, "I hope my luck will continue."

Jennifer smiles and looks to the partons, "Those who want to wager on Isabella's lateness tomorrow please purchase a ticket with Mr. Perkins or Ms. Portendorfer deadline is the usual, two hours before her shift. Good luck."

Jennifer returns to Odea links arms, "Ms. Portendorfer you are in charge."

Ms. Portendorfer smiles up from the small queue forming to make bets on Mrs. Isabella Conard's tardiness, "Yes. Have a good evening."

Molly, Jennifer and Odea catch up for a few hours.

Molly stands up and clears tea, "I am sorry. I must get some sleep before our shift."

Jennifer stands up in solidarity, "Odea you can do as you please. We must sleep."

Odea smiles, "If I need to sleep where do I lay my head?"

"You will be in my room," Jennifer opens the door to her room. "I have a second bed for you."

Odea walks into the room and notices the bed is leaning against the outside wall next to an open window. "Aren't you going to be cold?"

Jennifer holds up an electric blanket.

"Is that from Trinity?" Odea holds it close and can taste youthful Silurians. "How did you get it to work on such old current?"

"I did a bit of rewiring," Molly stands in the closet doorway. "It was quite interesting. I failed a few times." She enters the room and points to the multiple electrical taped sections.

"It caused us to replace so many fuses we needed to buy a case," Jennifer smiles and continues, "Luckily Molly figured it out before we went broke."

"It was not that bad." Molly rolls her eyes and says, "Good night. See you later this evening."

"I will be on your schedules." Odea quickly prepares her bed, "I came to spend time with you both."

"Good Luck," Molly quickly adds, "I am glad you are here."

"Good night." Jennifer goes over and kisses Molly on the cheek.

Molly closes her closet door and Jennifer does the same.

"I truly must go to bed," Jennifer strips off her clothing, plugs in the electric blanket, puts on a wool hat and climbs into bed.

Molly does the same - minus the wool hat and electric blanket.

* * *

 **Spring 1947  
Washford, Watchet, UK  
White Horse Inn**

" **I am so glad you are here." As Fiona leaps into Alaya with a huge hug.**

 **Alaya looks at her wife's bloodshot eyes and quickly notices Kate in the chair against the wall curled up.**

 **Vastra heads to the desk and looks over the notes.**

 **Kate looks up at Alaya, "News?"**

" **I found the scent of our Kay."** **Alaya** **pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Kate. "Here is the vehicle information."**

 **Kay leaps up and looks over Vastra's shoulder, "There." Kate points to the entry and with a disappointed voice, "The individual was one of the few fully cloaked. Except," Kate turns up to Vastra, "Although, we know that the person wore, we assume, tacky boots. They made a clicking sound on the rocks."**

" **Noted." Vastra continues to read the notes?**

 **Kate copies Alaya's information to her own notes and hands it back Alaya.**

 **Alaya nods and heads to the door, "I shall be back. I am going to the kiosk. The sooner Scotland Yard are able to research this address the sooner we get back to our lives."**

" **Not yet." Fiona stops her wife before turning the doorknob, "Did you all see Mrs. Fry?"**

 **Everyone nods.**

 **Alaya reads her notes out loud to the small audience. After she closes the notebook, "I will to tell Scotland Yard and update them on information."**

 **Fiona doesn't hesitate, "I shall come with you. I need you to be close."**

 **Alaya smiles and grabs her wife as they exit the room.**

 **Jenny looks to Kate, "Are you alright?"**

 **Kate sits down on the edge of the bed and shakes her head no.**

 **Vastra pulls her wife up and places her next to Kate, "I am not very good at comforting people."**

 **Kate looks up to Vastra, "I understand. I just don't know how I am supposed to work for that woman or Fry house for that matter. I am sickened."**

 **Jenny rubs Kate's back.**

" **I believe Fry House will need you more than ever." Vasta sits back in the seat Jenny was lounging; Vastra enjoys the body heat that remained. "I suspect that your employer will be replaced by decision of the board."**

 **Kate nods in agreement, "I suppose."**

" **Your skills are excellent and what I can see overly professional."**

 **Kate sniffles into her handkerchief, "Thank you."**

" **If you need a reference," Vastra attempts a smile. "I would be honored to write a stellar recommendation letter."**

" **Thank you," Kate attempts to smile in return but her sorrow keeps it from happening. "I hope we can find these children. I am curious where they came from and how."**

" **We will find out that and more. Although you should prepare yourself. Whatever this," Vastra waves her hands into the sky, "This is not from a good place."**

 **Kate starts to tear again, "I know. It is horrible."**

" **We could not have done this without you." Jenny looks into the human's face. "You know that, do you agree?"**

 **Kate nods her head up and down.**

 **The room goes silent as the three contemplate and process this evening.**

 **Knock on the door. Fiona and Alaya walk in the room.**

" **Good news" Fiona smiles, "Scotland Yard will have an address of the vehicle in a few days."**

 **Fiona heads straight to the desk pulling Kate off the bed to her side, "Scotland Yard wants copies of our notes to find addresses of everyone."**

 **Kate nods and begins to read their notes while Fiona types diligently.**

* * *

In a shock to herself, Odea adjusted her life with Jennifer and Molly rather quickly.

While Jennifer and Molly were out at Bletchley Park Odea was busy in the bookstore, doing laundry room, tracking stock, cleaning up after patrons and assisting with the ever-growing queue for Mrs. Isabella Conard's tardiness.

Odea also learned to stay out of Mrs. Isabella Conard's way, luckily she is rarely around. When she was around, Odea always kept away either by being in the bookstore or spending time with Molly and Jennifer.

"You have been with us for almost three weeks." Jennifer comments at Odea over dinner, "When are you expected at the farm?"

Odea points to the wireless. "They will let me know on the radio. I asked to give me at least three days notice. I also talked to Mirum a few hours ago; also seems that Miss Dithers and Mirum are supporting each other. Mirum is assisting Miss Dithers in her project. So her boredom and loneliness is temporarily at bay."

Molly can't help but ask. "Do we know what Miss Dither's project?"

"Not a single hint from our Mirum?"

"Bloody damn." Molly laughs at herself for such words come out of her mouth, "I am sorry. I am awfully curious."

"We all are curious." Odea responds with a question, "What is it that you two do?"

"Ah," Molly shakes her head and clears her throat. "Yes, you are correct. It is war and secrets are important."

"What I was trying to discuss," Jennifer looks to her friend, "You seem to have found your life here at Coventry House. We all seem together to make a wonderful team as we work, sleep and manage the bookstore together. You will be missed."

Molly adds, "Ms. Portendorfer loves your company. It seems that you have a knack for this sort of thing."

"I love keeping busy." Odea smiles. "It is a departure from the morgue and hospital work. There is a responsibility to be a physician while here is it is keeping a daily checklist." She sips her tea and adds, "I do love a checklist."

"May I ask personal questions?"

"Of course."

"Have you heard from Ada?"

Odea places her tea down and becomes quiet, "Not a whisper." Odea is about to share but holds back.

Molly leans in, "What? Spill it."

Odea goes to Jennifer's room and returns with a large folder. "This is all the information I have on the voyage. I don't think we shall hear from her, mother, or anyone until they have completed a few of their assignments."

"How do you know?"

"Mr. Blue eyes."

Jennifer and Molly quickly dive into Odea paperwork.

Jennifer looks over Odea's notes, "I just want to remind you that we have not heard anything negative. We can …" Jennifer turns over a page and hands it to Molly and then focuses her attention Odea. "You have to, no must, assume they are well and unharmed."

Molly looks up at Jennifer after reading a bit of the paper.

"What is that look?" Odea gets excited.

Jennifer smiles, "We know someone that might, possibly, be able to help you,"

Odea's face lights up.

"Discretion is absolute."

Molly interrupts, "No promises. We will see what we can do."

They hand back Odea's paperwork.

Odea offers a mild plea, "Please change the subject?"

"Of course." Jennifer smiles as she is ready to talk about the new shipment of books but is interrupted by Molly.

"Tell me Odea how long have you Ada known each other before you became intimate?"

Jennifer scales fluctuate so fast is made Odea and Molly laugh.

"That is quite personal," Jennifer quickly remarks with frustration.

Odea is looking forward to this conversation. "It is not a Silurian thing or a human thing. It is a personality thing. Ada and I mutually fell terribly hard. I don't have the pressure of a fearless leader - I am not accountable to anyone. Well … you know what I mean." She sips her tea and ignores the gobsmacked Jennifer.

"What do I being a leader have anything to do with my personal intimacies." Jennifer feels obligated to defend herself.

Odea shrugs like her mother, which gave Jennifer a temporary smile. Odea simply says, "You want to be the best example and you want to make sure that Molly doesn't get pregnant."

Molly's mouth drops.

Jennifer smirks, "You can be such an irritant."

Odea is having fun and talks to Molly directly. "All you human women have the same reaction. Ada turned white and almost got sick. I told her that we need to be careful."

"I can get pregnant?"

Odea sips her tea again, "Of course."

"I thought there was some science involved in creating offspring."

Odea leans into Molly, "Did Jennifer tell you that?"

"No, I just assumed."

"Tisk tisk," Odea sits back and gives a look to Jennifer. "Why have you not shared the information?"

"Wait. Wait." Molly puts up her hands as if six runs was made in cricket, "Hold up. Hold up. Since there is no sperm…"

Odea leans into Molly and whispers, "Bacteria."

Molly whispers back, "Bacteria?"

Jennifer enters the conversation, "Yes. Bacteria."

"Is there a way to get rid of this bacteria?"

Jennifer and Odearesponds simultaneously, "Injections."

"Painful injections," Odea adds.

"Are they painful to me?" Molly almost looks sick.

"No." Jennifer smiles, she remembers a month ago we had to get our medical check-ups and that is when she learned Molly was terrified of needles. "Not you. Me. Us."

Molly's face begins to return to her normal color, "How painful?"

"It makes my mother Vastra curl up as she wails to her goddess."

"So how do you keep from getting Ada pregnant?"

Odea smirks, "She is on a boat currently, far from my bite as possible."

"Bite?"

Jennifer smiles, "We believe the bacteria comes through bloodstreams … like a bite."

"Like a kissing a cut?"

"I suppose, yes. Why?"

"A few months ago I cut my finger cutting mushrooms and I never saw anyone leap away from me so fast." Molly grabs Jennifer's hand, "I thought you were afraid of blood."

Jennifer shook her head no.

"So these injections? How often?"

"Monthly," Jennifer replies.

"I also want to add," Odea interrupts, "We will lose energy for a day or two. It is not something we can easily do. I miss my Ada terribly. However not having the injections is a blessing."

Jennifer offers a soft smile to Molly, "I don't want the injections. Not while I am doing such challenging work. I am busy, we have our bookshop and we are together. I am not ready to lose this place in the world. Especially since the war is going on and we have our roles. I am thinking of myself and your honor."

"What exactly are those roles?" Odea attempts to get a hint.

Molly and Jennifer ignore Odea poor attempt to find out about their work at Bletchley Park.

"My honor?"

"You are doing amazing work and if you get pregnant you are out of the program, living in London, with my family, trying to ignore all those staring and calling you names behind your back. Even if you are in London how will you get hired as a professor? How will we take care of each other? Right now we have everything to sustain our intellect and financial stability. It is selfish of me. Besides I am not going to let my love go through that."

"None of us want anyone to go through that," Odea adds. "I am very cautious when I am with Ada. No cuts or scrapes. It terrifies me."

"Did you have injections before she left?"

"Yes."

"Do you want children?" Molly asks Odea.

"We are at war and those choices have been made for us."

"If there wasn't a war?" Molly looks back and forth to Jennifer and Odea, "You know something?"

"We would still wait."

"Wait for what?"

Odea looks to Jennifer.

Jennifer says, "That is a conversation for another time."

Molly turns to Odea, "Should I know?"

Jennifer jumps in annoyed, "Ask me."

Molly stunned at the abruptness, "I am sorry. You are right. Should I know?"

"It depends."

Molly moans, "You all talk like this cryptic language. I feel as if I need ask the exact question with the perfect wording." Molly takes a deep breath, "Okay, Depends on what?"

Jennifer shifts in her seat as she is doing exactly what Grandma and Mother did with the information. "I am sorry. I will try to be more forthright of information you should be privy."

"Who decides if I am privy?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Jennifer leans forwards and grabs Molly's hand, "We have much to discuss but our lives are set in stone at the moment."

"It will not always be that way."

"Are you in it for the long haul?"

"What do you mean?"

Jennifer gets quiet.

Molly is confused

Odea leans over to Molly and pretends to whisper, "You see Molly if you have not noticed, our fearless leader weakness is how to be a leader for those not exactly Silurian. She believes that humans need to be taken care of like China teacups."

"I am not a teacup." Molly leans over as if she is gossiping in public, "What is she attempting to say?"

"Jennifer is trying to find out if you are ready for life with us for the next forty-fifty years."

Molly smile becomes serious, "Of course. Do you?"

Odea continues, "sixty seventy eighty ninety years?"

"What?" Molly looks back and forth to Odea and Jennifer.

Jennifer shift in her seat and pours more tea into her cup. "We aren't going to be here after the war. We must move on."

"Move on?"

"My grandmother Jenny is not young, she is in her seventies. Nor in my mother Fiona who is around forty-four, forty-six."

"They are very youthful."

"They gave birth to Silurian children. They lived many lives and have buried many friends." Jennifer pours more tea into Molly's cup, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Molly replays the conversation in her head. Her eyes go wide, "How old is Madame Vastra?"

"Ah, that is her story. You must ask her." Odea sips tea without clarifying more.

Molly ponders what it must be like to bury so many loved ones, "I can't image a longer life, to bury friends and lovers."

"Which is why we aren't able to remain in one place after multiple generations." Jennifer does her best to offer comfort while giving harsh information, "You will bury Edward while you are fit and youthful."

Molly begins to tear up and Jennifer holds her hands, "That is the burden you have being my love. Is it too much to carry?"

"No," Molly grabs tightly Jennifer's hands. "No, it is just this darkness will now cloud my life."

"We can die," Odea looks at Molly. "We aren't immortal. Edward could still bury you."

Jennifer nods up and down in agreement, "It is Silurian bond you will get with your children. It does funny things to humans."

"Like what?"

"No gray hair, faster heartbeat and you become sensitive to cold," Jennifer thinks of all the things her mother went through.

"Don't forget the nails."

"Oh, and your fingernails and toenails will grow at an accelerated rate."

Molly looks at her own manicured nail, "What?"

Jennifer looks to Odea, "We need to discuss, in the future, which of our family member want to be a chiropodist?"

"Not me." Odea smiles, "I like dealing with dead bodies."

"We Silurians all have to take care of ourselves. We can't have our loved ones Silurians or humans go to a normal physician. It could lead to," Jennifer pauses trying to find the best word, "issues."

"Issues?"

"Imagine a military trying to create a master race using our bacteria?" Odea becomes passionate, "Jennifer and all of us will be used within an inch of our lives for the sake of longer lives."

"Longer lives do not lead to better or healthier lives." Jennifer begins to rattle what has been ingrained into her from Grandma Vastra and Grandma Jenny. "We will be exploited, hunted and our lives will not be our own. The new world we live in is full of paranoid and powerful nations. We will not have peace. Our children will not have peace. Your Edward will not have peace by association."

Jennifer sits back in her chair and Molly can see the leader of Odea speaks of so freely.

"Our lives will no longer be our own." Jennifer continues, "There is no protection from those who want global superiority. If not the Germans then enemies in our future. We must adjust and survive." She pauses, "The alternative is unacceptable."

"Agreed." Odea chimes in while raising her teacup high and quickly returns to her mouth to take another sip.

"You, Grandma Jenny, my mother Fiona, Ada, April and all those who come after us depend on to protect them. It is our burden to carry because we have made the choice to live and not simply exist on some island far from humans. We chosen to love, laugh and be part of society. The alternative is not worth living. No art, no books, no music and certainly no cricket. We are part of England, but we must be prepared to leave. To move on for the sake of suspicion of those who might notice you no longer getting older while those around graying and showing signs of old age. It will be suspicious to see us walking down high street twenty years from now with our age suspended while our peers lose eyesight, hearing or hair."

Molly takes in Jennifer's words and is doing her best to process.

"When do we leave England?"

"After the war." Jennifer smiles.

"That could be a very long time." Molly squints her eyes as if she is evaluating every scale on Odea's and Jennifer's face, "Do you know how this war turns out?"

Odea and Jennifer both sit back and groan.

"What?" Molly asks to why she has to witness the dual tantrums.

Odea grabs a piece of paper and give the exact explanation of timeline that she walked through with her wife Ada.

"A paradox. I understand." Molly taps the piece of paper, "That doesn't mean I can't ask the question."

"You may ask any question you want."

"Will you answer the question?"

"If the information belongs to me, yes."

"How does this war turn out?"

"That is not my information to give."

"How long is the war?"

"That is not my information to give."

Molly smiles at the irritating game Jennifer and Odea are playing. She ponders a moment and then asks, "Whose information is this to give?"

Jennifer replies without hesitation, "My Grandmother, April St. Clair."

"Is she alive?"

"She has not been born yet."

Molly laughs and settles down as she notices that Jennifer is telling the truth.


	32. Chapter 32 :: Manure Duty

Odea and April watch at the blue box disappears … they stand there staring at the empty space.

April looks at the flatten hay. The four young girls stand excited. "My mother was the first. We followed her example at an earlier age." She looks at the young faces, "Now, you are the next generation; you are even younger. Besides my Kay is getting everything situated and organize things." April looks to the animals, "They were not spooked from the blue box. We have much to do." She hands over a bucket and hay lined basket to Odea, "You are on chicken duty."

Odea and April laugh as the four girls play shoushiling, something Jenny taught them, to decide who is on manure duty.

* * *

 **Spring 1927  
** **Washford, Watchet, UK  
** **White Horse Inn**

 **A tall women with a grey bun stands out above everyone as the teams receive their assignments.**

" **Remember,"** **Commissioner Clark looks at the group, "Do not take action unless there is danger to these children. Take caution. Take notes and report back here immediately."**

 **A hand is raise.**

" **Yes?" Commissioner is slightly annoyed, "Dr. Flint-Saint Clair? You have something to add?"**

" **Just one question." Fiona offers a smirk as she watches Clark adjust his stance in preparation. "We are not rescuing the children?"**

" **Not yet." Commissioner Clark adjust his stance again, but this time standing taller and more authoritative. He watches as Fiona's posture reflects her acceptance of his command. "We still do not know what we are up against. I would love to have a record of transactions. Where and how many is a mystery." He looks to the group again, "If you find a record of anything take pictures or notes. Especially if the dates match any of the transactions in the ledgers or notes."**

 **Everyone nods and exit the warmth of the pub to their assigned locations while Kate and Fiona remain behind monitoring the situation. The** **White Horse Inn** **, luckily, has a telephone. However, the phone is behind the bar and Fiona has already taken the opportunity to see how she fares as a barmaid. "Good evening gents, wha' yer havin'?"**

 **Kate rolls her eyes and appreciates the distraction, for now.**

* * *

Odea returns from Mrs. Theobald to find Kay sitting at the kitchen table organizing papers. "Welcome back." A pang of jealousy touches her heart and she does her best to erase it before it becomes dangerous. She looks at April.

April immediately understands and pours a cup of tea for Odea, "We are going through the list you created."

Odea sits down next to April, " _I am sorry. I miss my Ada_."

" _Soon we will be in the exact emotional state, missing our wives. I will need you to help me get through this period in our lives_."

" _We need each other_."

Odea taps April's hand.

"I can't help notice you are talking." Kate looks up, "You may keep your secrets. However I can easily surmise based on the situation we are facing. Ada is currently inaccessible as I will be utterly alone. So please stop your continual self-pity."

"Self-pity?" April and Odea quickly open their mouths to protest.

Kay holds up her hand to her mouth, "Not one word. We are all doing our duties." She looks up from her papers, "Truly take this time to learn new strengths and self-achievements. You all have been successful as a team. Find out how amazing each of you are as individuals." She evaluates the two silurians in front of her, "Find out what it means to be a strong human, you each have that capacity." She does her best to not laugh at the facial expressions of Odea and April as she opens the map to Odea, "Where is the bookstore again"?

* * *

 **Spring 1927  
** **Somewhere in** **North Devon, UK**

 **In the cover of darkness three caped women head out from the Stags Head Inn and arrive at the** **Castle Hill** **estate.**

 **They split up.**

 **Alaya and Jenny to the main house while Vastra heads to the servants quarters and residences.**

 **Alaya and Jenny work their way to the rear entrances and avoid the kitchen entrance. It is no surprise the doors are unlocked as this a remote location. They walk within the shadows, with Fiona in the lead.**

 **They quickly open and close doors until they find a study. Once they find it they start looking around. Alaya licks the air and find exactly what she needs, a safe. Jenny quickly goes to task.**

 **Alaya takes this time to go through the desk carefully and then the bookcases. After she completes a run through she looks to her mother who is has still not opened the safe. She leans down to a whisper, "If you can't open it …"**

 **Alaya can feel the frustration of her mother filling the air like humidity and looks at her watch. "I am sorry but it is now four in the morning."**

 **Jenny ignores her daughter and attempts one more time. She takes a deep breath and is satisfied as the tumbler clicks three times and now opens as if her frustration, not determination, opened the safe. The two quickly find a ledger and make notes.**

 **Alaya takes off her cape and covers the door and closes the curtains as Jenny takes picture after picture.**

 **By the time they exit the house, round the corner they notice the staff heading down to the kitchen. Alaya and Jenny duck down into the bushes and wait for opportunity. They quickly run along the wall and return to the Stags Head Inn. They enter their room and waiting is a pacing Vastra.**

" **Kay?" Alaya asks her mother.**

 **Vastra nods yes.**

" **Alive?" Jenny dares to ask for clarification.**

 **Vastra nods yes and asks, "Find the documentation?"**

" **Yes," Jenny taps her trusty** **Graflex Century Graphic 23** **, "We just need to get back to London to my darkroom."**

* * *

"What have you decided to study?" Odea asks as she sips her tea.

"I have decided not to study mathematics." Kay looks to April, "When I return home … how can I function with advanced knowledge? I have decided to pursue something a bit more practical. If I am going to study anything it will have to have a," She points to the table, "Function in this time period and an asset to the family."

"Of course."

"Game theory and engineering."

"Interesting," Odea puts down her tea, "Why?"

"Game theory is a mathematical process used to determine the most successful way for a person to play a game. However, game theory is often used to study activities unrelated to games, such as solving complex economic, social and political problems." Kay hands over two pamphlet to each. "Engineering is always helpful."

"I am actually Jealous." April looks over the game theory information.

"Oh no," Kay sits back on her chair. "I accepted my fate and going to do my best to come out of it a better person. Taking care of the girls and myself is a priority. As it should for both of you. Did you speak to Mrs. Theobald?"

"I did." Odea chuckles, "That woman is quite formidable. She will be renting me facilities. She will clean out her parlor and create a waiting area inside her residence entryway."

"How much is she charging?" April asks.

"No! Let me guess." Kay gets excited, "Five percent of all transactions?"

Odea smiles, "Exactly."

The laughter is interrupted by four girls running down the stairs to show off their Trinity uniforms.

* * *

 **Spring 1927  
** **Washford, Watchet, UK  
** **White Horse Inn**

 **Fiona and Kate watch as teams return one by one. Fiona smiles as she sees the eyes and her butterflies in her stomach jump and wonders to herself if there will be a time when she doesn't worry.**

 **Commissioner Clark walks in with his team and take in all the new found information. He stands up, "Those who need to develop film we have set up a darkroom in the basement."**

 **Jenny moves without hesitation to the basement stairs while Vastra reads her notes to the assigned employee. She reads matter of factly while the young man simply dictates. Vastra has see the whiteness of a human face before, "Sir?" He looks up, "Do you need a minute?"**

 **He leaps out of his seat and runs outside for privacy.**

 **Vastra and Alaya wince at the smell of sick lingers through the low ceiling pub.**

 **Fiona quickly pours lemonade and the weaken Silurians have returned to full power.**

 **After what seems hours since** **Commissioner Clark and his team begane to evaluate the evidence he stands, "We just have a few more things to clarify. Please take time to get some sleep as we shall have new assignments tomorrow morning." He looks to the teams, "You will have to bunk up but this is for a good cause."**

 **Not a grumble from any human.**

 **Vastra, Jenny, Fiona, Alaya and Kate all head to their assigned room to fall asleep instantly, even though some have to sleep on the floor.**

 **After what seemed one hour there was a knock on the door.**

 **Alaya got up off the floor, turned on her device and opened the door a crack.**

 **"Ah, good." Commissioner Clark coughs a bit to apologize for the intrusion. "We mobilize in the hour."**

* * *

Standing in front of a blue box Kay, April and Odea stand side by side.

"You ready?"

Kay nods her head ye.

"Good." Odea hugs Kay, "Good luck. I will give you a moment." Odea heads out of the barn and waits for sound of the box disappearing.

Moments later April is by Odea's side, "Just you and I. You ready?"

"The only people not alone are Molly and Jennifer."

"Jealous?"

Odea shakes her head no, "We are at war."

April turns back to the empty barn, "We have chores. We leave within an hour to start our new chapter in our lives."

Odea pats April's back, "I just hope April remembers to bring cupcakes this time."

April laughs as she hands Odea the feed bucket and egg basket, "I will take manure duty today."


End file.
